Digital Romance II
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: It is the moment that you all have been waiting for. This is the sequel to Digital Romance. Now that Renamon is back in the Foxwood Village, she is happier than ever but does she still miss Wolfemon or does he miss her? [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

Welcome readers to the story of "Digital Romance II: Forgotten Love and Chosen Destinies". If you did not manage to read the previous story "Digital Romance" then I suggest that you should go back and read that story before you read this one but if some of you all did read the previous story but forgot what happened then let me refresh your memories………

_

* * *

_

_Last time on "Digital Romance"……………………_

_Renamon had just started a relationship with the male digimon of her dreams, Wolfemon: a strong dog-like digimon with the cunningness and wisdom of a common wolf. Both Wolfemon and Renamon are deeply in love and care about one another very much but…just as the two digimon begin their loving relationship…DISATER STRIKES!_

_Firestegosmon: A hard core stegosaurus-like digimon, whose fiery temper makes him bad to bone, soon brings havoc amongst the citizens of West Shinjuku. Of course, the tamers and their digimon partners oppose this beastly digimon. However, as Renamon fights this digimon she gets an uncanny flashback. This Firestegosmon was no ordinary digimon. In truth, this Firestegosmon was a part of Renamon's past…a past that Renamon tried so much to forget…a very dark past._

_So…Renamon fights Firestegosmon with a fiery anger which the others have never seen before. However…in the end, no matter how many times Renamon assaulted Firestegosmon, the golden-fox could not keep him down and it was not long before Renamon was beaten up badly by Firestegosmon and left unconscious. It was then that Firestegosmon seized his time to strike Renamon. The other digimon and Wolfemon tried their best to protect their vixen comrade but they all failed to do so._

_Firestegosmon went to attack Renamon but ultimately, he was not able to. Just as Firestegosmon was about to destroy Renamon for good…Renomon appeared! It was Renomon to the rescue. The brown fox-like digimon, similar to Renamon attacked Firestegosmon and at long last, destroyed him for good._

_The other digimon and tamers were very happy that Renomon had rescued Renamon but they were also very surprised to find out that Renamon already knew Renomon. Infact, Renomon was also a part of the past that Renamon tried to forget. In her past life, Renamon was Renomon's mate…much to Wolfemon's annoyance._

_Yes, previously Renomon was Renamon's mate and this sort of thing really sent a knife through Renamon and Wolfemon's relationship. Because while with Renomon one night, old feelings kicked in and Renamon kissed Renomon. This sort of action led to the destruction of Wolfemon and Renamon's relationship and in the end, Renamon ended up being crushed by Wolfemon. Filled with sadness and grief, Renamon goes back to Renomon for comfort. While with Renomon, the brown male fox offers Renamon a chance to be happy again and this kind of offer soon caused Renamon to make the biggest decision of her life…EVER!_

* * *

And the decision that Renamon made led to the creation of this fic. This fic is the continuation of the above story. If you really want to find out what decision Renamon had to make in the first place then I suggest that you read "Digital Romance" but for all those who already know the story…then….here is the moment that you've all been waiting for………………………….

"**DIGITAL ROMANCE II: FORGOTTEN LOVE AND CHOSEN DESTINIES"**

_Now the real story begins………………………………………_


	2. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER ONE: HOME SWEET HOME**

Passing through the Cerulean portal was nothing like what Renamon had expected. She had expected that the trip through the portal would be easy and slightly _comfortable_ but what Renamon got was the complete and total opposite of what she had anticipated.

Going through the Cerulean portal was rough. The swirling blue and purple lights were making the female fox-like dizzy and at the moment it was almost impossible for Renamon to make out Renomon because her vision was also very blurred.

It was like being in a windstorm. The force of the portal kept causing Renamon to collide roughly with the ramparts of the portal. Oh how Renamon wished that this horrible ride would end and fortunately for Renamon…it soon did.

The next thing the golden fox knew, there was a big flash of blinding white light and shortly after a while, Renamon opened her eyes to see herself hovering in the air above a grimy deserted desert.

In the beginning, Renamon was thoroughly relieved that she was finally out of the dreadful Cerulean portal but then all of a sudden, Renamon let out a tiny yelp as she unexpectedly had a collision with the dusty desert ground.

It was not quite a harsh fall because Renamon was uninjured though she still felt highly embarrassed. Shaking her head vigorously and spitting pieces of gravel out of her mouth, Renamon gazed around at her new surroundings.

As she had noticed previously, Renamon had landed in a clear desert. There was nothing there but sand, spiky green cacti and mountains of dirty hilltops…at least that was what Renamon saw.

Helping herself off the ground, Renamon looked around the place for any sign of the other brown male fox-like Renomon, only to find him standing a few yards away from her. Renomon's chestnut brown tail swished from side to side absently and there a slightly amused grin on his face as he stared at Renamon.

"What are you smiling at?" Renamon questioned staring back at Renomon while dusting sand off her knees.

Renomon gave a minor chortle. "If you must know, I'm laughing at you sweetheart," Renomon answered audaciously, "I have never seen a Renamon hit the ground so hard like you."

Renamon's cheeks turned red and she immediately looked away from Renomon. She was rather self-conscious at the situation. Renomon noticed this and took it into consideration.

"Awh cheer up Renamon, don't feel embarrassed," Renomon said magnanimously, "besides I was only joking with you."

"Well that's eccentric because I definitely don't find myself falling from a reckless portal and onto the coarse earth humorous at all," Renamon said monotonously.

Renomon chuckled again. The chestnut fox leisurely wrapped his tail around Renamon's waist and pulled her against his chest.

Renomon then lifted Renamon's chin up to his face so that she could see straight into his scarlet red eyes.

"Alright, so I'm sorry that I laughed at you. It was a ghastly mistake," Renomon said.

"You got that right," Renamon muttered.

"(Sigh) Is there anyway that I can make you forgive me Renamon?" Renomon asked, "I know, perhaps I can kiss the injuries that you made on your terrible fall."

"But…I don't have any wounds from my fall. I'm completely uninjured," Renamon said truthfully.

"Oh then I must be moderately _blind_," Renomon said, "because I see an injury right……here."

Renamon's eyes opened wildly in surprise as Renomon held her chin closer to his face and planted his lips over hers.

Initially, it would have been Renamon's first intentions to strike anyone who came that close to her but…she humbly made an acceptation since it was Renomon she was dealing with.

During the course of the past days Renamon had grown really close to Renomon and as much as she hated to admit it, Renamon _loved_ it when Renomon kissed her lips. Infact, she had grown to adore it to an extent.

After a minute of savoring the feeling of their passionate kiss, both Renomon and Renamon lastly broke their lip lock.

"Now, do you feel all better?" Renomon asked beaming toothily at Renamon.

Renamon smirked goofily. "Much better," she answered dreamily.

"Good," Renomon said, "well since you're feeling okay, let's get going to the Foxwood Village."

"Let's get going to the Foxwood Village?" Renamon repeated a bit dumbfounded, "aren't we at the village already?"

"No, actually where a mile away from the village," Renomon answered.

"A mile away!" Renamon exclaimed flabbergasted, "but…I thought you said that the Cerulean portal will take us _directly_ to the Foxwood Village."

"I know that Renamon and for to tell you the truth, the Cerulean portal _did_ take us directly to the Foxwood Village," Renomon answered.

"It did?" Renamon said confusedly.

"Yes it did," Renomon said, "you see, the Cerulean portal did take us to the Foxwood Village but it did not exactly take us to the village itself. We are actually at the entrance pathway to the Foxwood Village. The village is on the other side of the mountain. Do you understand now Renamon?"

"I guess so," Renamon answered, "how long will it take us to reach the village from here?"

"Hmmm…about an hour but that only depends on how fast you and I walk," Renomon responded.

"Humph! Well don't worry Renomon, I won't slow you down" Renamon said sarcastically as she folded her arms.

Renomon laughed and shook his head at Renamon's fanatical irony.

"Well since you put it that way," Renomon said, "let's get moving."

Renamon nodded in agreement as Renomon began walking down the entrance pathway to the Foxwood Village. Glancing a keen eye behind her back, Renamon looked for any other life forms near the pathway before she finally began following after Renomon.

* * *

"How much further do we have to go Renomon?" Renamon asked the other maroon fox curiously. 

"You shall know soon enough Renamon," Renomon answered calmly.

The two foxes have been walking for more than forty-five minutes and so far Renamon had not seen any sign of the Foxwood Village. Although Renomon kept reassuring her that they would reach the village shortly, Renamon constantly felt her patience growing thinner and thinner by the second.

Renomon turned the corner of their entrance pathway and not wanting to loose track of the claret fox, Renamon hastily followed behind him. For another fifteen minutes, Renomon and Renamon kept walking along the path, this time in silence. But there walk was soon cut short when Renomon came a steady halt. This caused Renamon to stop as well.

As she glanced infront of Renomon, Renamon saw why he had stopped. Infront of the two foxes was a dead end. There was nothing else there but a clear green limestone wall, which was nearly blocked away by a few boulders. Now Renamon and Renomon were completely prevented from going any further and this made Renamon furious.

"A dead end? I can't believe this," Renamon screamed heatedly, "Renomon I thought you said that this pathway of yours will lead us directly to the Foxwood Village."

"It does my dear Renamon; you just have to be…_patient_," Renomon answered calmly while he leisurely felt the contours of the shimmering limestone wall.

"Patient? How can I be patient?" Renamon said, "this wall is a complete dead end."

"Aah but you are incorrect my dear Renamon," Renomon said still tapping the wall, "this wall is not a dead end. It is merely another passageway to our village; at least until I find the proper switch."

"Switch? What switch?" Renamon inquired.

"This one," Renomon answered as he slowly pushed a small contour on the limestone wall.

And to Renamon's utter astonishment, the limestone wall miraculously opened up revealing another conduit.

Renamon felt her jaw drop in shock.

"Wow. What is that?" Renamon asked, her face filled with awe.

"That Renamon is the newest way for our fellow Renomon and Renamon to get into the Foxwood Village," Renomon explained, "manufactured and secluded by the magic of Taomon and Vosmon, this wall is strong."

"I see," Renamon said understandingly, "but why the secret entrance? Don't the Renamon and Renomon in the Foxwood Village want other digimon to visit our lovely sanctuary?"

"As matter of fact, we don't Renamon," Renomon replied, "you see, ever since the incident involving Firestegosmon and the destruction of our old village, the Renomon and Renamon decided to build this so we could be prepared for any other sort of attack."

"So this wall prevents any other digimon from getting into the Foxwood Village unless they know where the secret switch is, correct?" Renamon said.

"Precisely," Renomon answered.

"But what if another digimon does find the switch," Renamon continued, "will they still be able to get into the village?"

"No they will not," Renomon responded, "like I said before Renamon, this wall was built and protected with the magic of Taomon and Vosmon, so if you are Renomon or a Renamon, you will be allowed to go through the passageway safely. But…if you are not a Renomon or a Renamon and you indeed happen to find the secret switch and go through the pathway, well…all I have to say is that your journey will be a short one."

"Why is that?" Renamon said questionably.

"Because, this secret wall is not the only new source of protection that the Renomon and Renamon here installed to shield our village, I can reassure you of that?" Renomon answered.

"Really," Renamon said somewhat impressed, "what else is there to protect our village?"

"Nothing that is easy to pass through," Renomon answered grinning toothily.

Renamon stared at Renomon curiously. She wanted more than anything to know what else was protecting the Foxwood Village, but Renamon eventually had to drop the topic of that when she saw Renomon entering the secret pathway without her. Not wanting to be left behind, Renamon quickly darted after the other brown and black fox.

The tunnel behind the secret wall was very dark, nearly impossible to see. The only two sources of light were a pair of golden-edged torches but they were slowly beginning to dim out as the tunnel began to get a lot colder the further you moved along the path. Renamon gently wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stay as warm as possible as she trailed after Renomon though the tunnel.

It did not take the two foxes long to reach the end of the tunnel and as soon as they did, Renamon was bathed with a beam of bright light. Squinting through the luminosity, Renamon walked out into the light only to nearly skid off the ground as she found herself near the edge of a cliff. Renamon looked down at the surface below her. It was vast enormous place with most of its surroundings surrounded by evergreen trees.

Renamon watched this surrounding carefully.

"Hey! Are you done sight-seeing over there!" shouted the booming voice of Renomon.

Renamon glanced to her side. There was Renomon standing almost to the end of the cliff a few yards away from her. Renamon smiled at Renomon.

"No I am not finished sight-seeing. Can I watch the scenery a bit more?" Renamon said sardonically.

Renomon chuckled. "If you want to," Renomon answered, "but I thought you wanted to see the new Foxwood Village. I mean, there it is over there."

"What? You're kidding," Renamon said walking over to where Renomon stood and looking round.

"No I'm not kidding. There is our village right across that plain," Renomon answered gesticulating to something in the north

Renamon looked in the direction that Renomon was pointing in and then, Renamon's eyes widened as she goggled at what she was now seeing.

In the north, just behind the same green grounds that Renamon was observing before, was a village. But it was not just any village, it was the Foxwood Village; the biggest village and most luxurious that Renamon had ever laid her eyes on.

From where she stood, Renamon could have seen the tops of the many various huts in the village. Not only that, but Renamon could have also seen the new village flower fields that Renomon had told her about previously. These flower fields were situated at the left side of the village, as Renamon so charily saw.

"Ooh Renomon, is that really it?" Renamon said after a while of gazing dreamy-eyed at the beautiful village in the far distance.

Renomon nodded. "Yes Renamon, feast your eyes upon the new Foxwood Village," Renomon answered.

Renamon beamed broadly. She had expected the village to be beautiful but not _that_ beautiful. The new Foxwood Village was truly a stunning spectacle.

* * *

"Here we are Renamon, home sweet home!" Renomon exclaimed. 

Renamon let out a gasp of excitement. It did not take either Renamon or Renomon long to reach the entrance gate to the Foxwood Village. And as the spirally bronze gates of the village opened up, Renamon's entire face lit up. Taking a step forward into the village quarters, Renamon's sapphire eyes traveled to every quarter of the village.

"Oh my lord," Renamon said slowly, "this place is……_magnificent_!"

The _new_ Foxwood Village was nothing that Renamon had never seen before. It was humungous not to mention utterly gorgeous. There were many different huts, cottages and tiny shops in the village. They were all bright yellow in colour each with a baby blue roof made out of an attractive shimmering material that Renamon found rather luxurious.

In addition, the roads of the Foxwood village were tiled perfectly with a vanilla-cream concrete and as other Renomon and Renamon walked over the tiled roads, the tile shimmered beautifully in the florescent sunlight. Renamon looked at this scenery with a face of utter admiration for it was all…so _exquisite_.

Seeing the overwhelmed expression on the female fox's face, Renomon smiled cheerfully to himself.

"So Renamon, what do you think of our new village?" Renomon asked, "do you think it's pretty?"

"Pretty? I think it's gorgeous," Renamon answered beaming as she continued staring around the village.

Renomon tittered. "Well I'm glad you like it," he said, "would you care for a small tour?"

"Of course, I would love too." Renamon answered earnestly.

"Then follow me," Renomon instructed as he began to stroll down the streets of the Foxwood village amongst the other traveling Renomon and Renamon. Renamon followed cautiously behind him.

As they ambled down the lined streets of the Foxwood Village, Renomon vigilantly pointed out a few things about the village to Renamon, who listened conscientiously to what the russet and black fox was telling her.

Renomon showed Renamon everything in the Foxwood Village from the toy stores to the tea parlors and all and all, Renamon still listened to him with a sense of interest as he continued to elucidate and gesticulate.

"Right there is the Honeybunch's candy shop and……over there is the Sunshine Patches flower shop: it's the best place where you can get all the flowers that you want." Renomon explained to Renamon while gesticulating to a small golden cottage, which was surrounded with numerous amounts of pots and vases filled with an assortment of flowers.

Renamon took a tiny glance at the cottage. "It's very lovely," she complimented.

"I know but that's not all Renamon," Renomon stated, "over there is the Dreamboat Center."

Renomon now pointed to another cottage situated at the far end of the town. Just like the flower shop, this center was gold in colour too and also nailed on the roof of the store was a picture of a nest of digi-eggs. Renamon observed this meticulous hut.

"So that's the Dreamboat center huh," Renamon said, "what happens inside there?"

"The Dreamboat Center is where all baby Reremon and Foxenmon are born Renamon," Renomon explained, "when it is time for a Renamon to give birth to a baby Reremon or Foxenmon; she goes there to deliver it."

"I see. So…it's like a hospital then." Renamon said.

"Hospital? What is that?" Renomon questioned.

"Oh a hospital is just a place where the humans go to deliver their babies," Renamon explained.

"Really! Humans…reproduce!" Renomon said shocked.

"Of course they do," Renamon answered looking at Renomon weirdly, "how do you think there came to be so many of them?"

"I just thought humans reproduced themselves like an amoeba cell," Renomon said truthfully.

"Well, you were wrong," Renamon said, "humans reproduce just like we do and the female specimen also do her reproduction in a hospital."

"I see. Human beings bear their young in a hospital which is undoubtedly similar to our Dreamboat Center How strangely…fascinating," Renomon said with an impressed smiled.

Renamon merely smiled at Renomon as her attention was vaguely set back on the Dreamboat Center.

"Is there something wrong Renamon?" Renomon asked now looking at Renamon concernedly.

"No, everything is alright Renomon," Renamon answered reassuringly, "it's just that…the Dreamboat Center reminds me of the day when Reremon was born. Oh…she was a lovely baby."

"Yes I know. I was also there on the day she was born, remember?" Renomon said.

Renamon only nodded. "Yes and like I said, she was a fine-looking baby Reremon. Golden yellow fur, an adorable little powder-puff tail and the loveliest set of amethyst eyes that I have ever seen in my life."

Renomon nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he said, "your younger sister was a very adorable Reremon and…she also makes a very attractive Renamon. Well, a very attractive Renamon next to you that is."

"How very flattering of you to say Renomon," Renamon said smiling at Renomon.

"Hey! I'm just telling you the truth," Renomon said sincerely.

"Mmmm hmmm, right." Renamon said.

Renomon smirked.

"So Renomon, since we're both on the topic of my younger sister, do you mind telling me when I'm actually going to meet her face to face?" Renamon questioned.

"Hmmm. I admire your anxiousness Renamon," Renomon chuckled.

"I just want to see my sister, that's all," Renamon said, "I mean, that was one of the main reasons I came back to the Foxwood village in the first place…to look into the grown up face of my little sis."

"Really now," Renomon said.

"Yes," Renamon answered seriously, "so tell me something Renomon, when will I get to see my sister?"

"To tell you the honest truth Renamon, you can see your sister in just a few seconds," Renomon replied.

"Really!" Renamon said anxiously, "is she really that close?"

"Yes she is," Renamon answered, "every since the day when the old Foxwood village was destroyed, I took your sister in, remember, which means that she lives with me…in my hut."

"How much further is your hut?" Renamon inquired.

"Um…it's just through that alleyway over there," Renomon answered pointing to a close by path.

"Okay, but do we really have to _walk_ all the way to your hut? I mean, can't you and I just teleport ourselves into the hut," Renamon suggested.

"Hmmm that would be a good idea," Renomon said, "but why spoil the fun in surprising your sister, eh?"

"I guess you're right about that," Renamon said smiling.

* * *

Both Renomon and Renamon then turned into the alleyway that Renomon had pointed out before. The alleyway was incredibly narrow…almost too slim to past through. 

"Um Renomon, are you sure that this is the correct way to your hut?" Renamon questioned trying to squeeze her body through the constricted alleyway while following after the brown fox infront of her.

"Of course this is the correct way Renamon. You think I don't know the way to my own home," Renomon answered as he too forced his body through the passageway.

"But…this alley is so narrow, it's barely even passable," Renamon complained.

"I know. That's what makes it so much _fun_, don't you think?" Renomon said in an ironic kind of voice.

"Fun? How can this be fun?" Renamon said brushing against the cold stone wall.

"Because, whenever a Renamon and a Renomon have to pass through this alleyway, let's just say…they can get really _close_," Renomon said as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Renamon. This caused the golden vixen to unexpectedly collide into Renomon's chest and grasping this, Renamon understood what Renomon meant.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Renamon said trying to conceal her red cheeks.

Renomon laughed. "See, only fun," he said rather amused.

"Well as fun as this may seem to you Renomon," Renamon said uncomfortably, "I would really like to get out of this narrow alleyway."

"And so we shall," Renomon said, "all you have to do Renamon, is just hold my hand."

"Hold your hand? What for?" Renamon said confusedly.

"Just do it and you'll see what happens," Renomon said.

He was grinning rather impishly and this made Renamon raise her eyebrows in suspicion. Nevertheless, Renamon eventually ended up doing what Renomon said as she truly wanted to get out the dreadful alleyway.

Extending her mauve gloved hand; Renamon took hold of Renomon's hand. Renomon smiled at this. The brown male fox then pulled Renamon closer to him and in the blink of an eye, she and Renomon were out of the narrow alleyway…standing right infront of a huge bullion and coffee cottage.

"Where are we?" Renamon inquired.

"Welcome to my humble abode Renamon," Renomon answered.

"Is this where…Reremon is?" Renamon said.

"Yes," Renomon answered, "now come on. Let's go inside."

Still holding Renamon's hand, Renomon lead her inside of his hut.

* * *

The inside of Renomon's hut was roomy. There were, as far as Renamon could have seen; only a mere number of five rooms in the hut and the first room Renomon carried Renamon in was the lounge. 

The lounge was also a very spacious room. It was decorated with nothing but ancient books and old monuments. If truth be told, the only couple of furniture in the lounge were four armchairs, a round table and a settee which stood infront a tiny fire place in the centre of the room.

There was also a small cupboard at the end of the lounge which was packed full of spears and other kinds of dangerous and unique weapons. Renamon stared around the lounge in awe.

"I really like the way you have decorated your lounge Renomon," Renamon said complementarily.

"Thank you Renamon. I'm flattered," Renomon said. He then took a seat at one of the four armchairs.

Renamon, however, continued walking around the lounge, looking closely at some of the old monuments.

"I also see here that you like a lot of ancient monuments and artifacts," Renamon stated observantly.

"Ah yes I do," Renomon answered smugly, "I love primeval history. It is so captivating how much one can learn by just exploring the things of the precedent. Sometimes the answers to life's most complicated mysteries are even hidden in past but…that's only my opinion."

"Wow, you sure know your historical facts Renomon. I'm impressed." Renamon said.

"Why…er…thank you Renamon." Renomon answered flushing a little under her brown fur.

Renamon persisted to explore the lounge. She checked a huge bookshelf full of antediluvian books at the side of one engraved monument only to soon stubble upon a small portrait. This portrait hung over the bookshelf of history books.

Renamon stepped forward and took a nearer glance at the photo in the portrait. It was a picture of Renomon. He was standing outside his cottage while clutching a long bow-staff. But Renomon was not alone in the picture. Standing in the picture right opposite Renomon was another Renamon. This Renamon looked just like Renamon herself only that her gloves were a lighter purple than hers. The Renamon's eyes were also a shade of amethyst. Renamon stared at this particular picture.

"Is something the matter Renamon?" Renomon asked after a minute of not hearing the other fox.

"Is…this her?" Renamon inquired, "is this…my sister?"

Renomon got off his chair and walked over to where Renamon was standing. He peered over her shoulders and looked at the picture of him and the other Renamon.

"Oh I see that you've found that picture," Renomon said, "if you wondering whether or not that was your sister then the answer is yes. That's your sister standing right next to me."

Renamon inhaled a thin breath. She then took down the portrait in her hand and peered at it personally. "Wow," Renamon said, "this is…Reremon?"

"Yes, it is." Renomon answered, "this picture was taken on the day when your sister had finally gotten strong enough to digi-evolve to rookie level. It was a very joyful day…for the both of us. I was so proud of your sister that day Renamon, and I know you would have felt the same way too."

"Of course I would have felt the same way," Renamon said. Tears were now swelling up in her eyes as she cried onto the photo of Renomon and her sister. Renomon stared at Renamon and for the first time, he was at a loss for words. He truly did not know what to say.

"Renamon," Renomon uttered.

"It's alright Renomon. I'm fine," Renamon interrupted wiping away the tears, "I'm just really happy at the moment."

"I know," Renomon said smiling.

Renamon looked at the photo again. "Ooh Renomon look at her. She's…so…beautiful," Renamon said.

"I know," Renamon said again, "and I think it is time that you finally meet your sister Renamon."

"In truth?" Renamon said.

"Absolutely," Renomon answered, "now wait here; I'll go find your sister. I'm sure she's wandering around somewhere around this tiny hut. Just stay put, okay?"

"Okay," Renamon answered.

Renomon nodded to Renamon. After that, Renomon left the lounge and went to another part of the hut leaving Renamon all by herself.

Whilst Renomon searched in the other room, Renamon thought that she would take a seat. She walked over to one of the armchairs in the room but before she could sit down, she stopped herself.

"I think I better put this back," Renamon thought as she was still clutching the portrait of Renomon and her sister in her hand.

Renamon stepped over to the bookshelf where the photo was originally hung over. But…just as Renamon was about to rest the photo back in its innovative place, all of a sudden there was a loud WHACK!

And the next thing Renamon knew, her entire body was on the floor. Renamon glanced across the ground. The portrait of Renomon and her sister laid on the ground a few inches away from her…the whole thing was in pieces.

Renamon growled furiously and then glanced up at her mysterious attacker. But to the golden fox's utter bewilderment; she stared straight into the eyes of _another _Renamon.

This Renamon did not look like a friendly one at all because she was glaring down at Renamon menacingly. Her gloved hands were also clutching a Katana sword which was pointing directly at the middle of Renamon's chest.

Renamon's eyes traveled from the rim of the sword to the eyes of the other Renamon, whose own cold mauve eyes narrowed.

"Ha! I've finally got you…you _intruder_," said the other Renamon coldly.

"Intruder? I'm no intruder," Renamon said candidly, "I'm merely another Renamon here with……

"Silence!" the other Renamon snapped viciously, "the only _true _thing here is that you carelessly _intruded_ on my master's property and now…you are gonna pay the price for your treachery,"

The Renamon then raised her Katana sword to strike. Renamon gasped at this course of action.

"You're done now _intruder_!" the Renamon shouted as she brought down the sword.

Renamon looked up at the other Renamon, her cerulean eyes widening. She was totally immobilized as the blade of the Katana sword edged slowly towards her heart.

* * *

**Wolfemon (Narrator):** Hmmm. Not exactly a happy return to the Foxwood Village for Renamon, eh? Who is this other Renamon? Will Renamon be able to avoid her assault before she is sliced to pieces. Find out in Chapter Two of "**Digital Romance 2**".

**MistressPC:** Good job Wolfemon. Please review.


	3. Ne'er The Sisters Shall Meet

**CHAPTER TWO: NE'ER THE SISTERS SHALL MEET**

Renamon stared with her eyes widened. The edge of the Katana blade was slowly coming towards her heart. Closer…and closer the blade came but to the attacker's surprise, the sword never sliced Renamon because at the last minute the yellow and white vixen quickly flipped backwards and avoided the attack.

This made the other Renamon, who was the attacker, very annoyed.

"Humph! It seems that I have underestimated you intruder," growled the other Renamon angrily.

"Who are you?" Renamon snarled herself, "why are you attacking me?"

"I'm attacking you because you are trespasser upon the home of my master and you must be destroyed," the other Renamon sneered as she raised her Katana sword once more.

The Renamon then slashed at Renamon again and just as before, Renamon swiftly dodged the assault.

"Wait hold on a second here. Why don't you hear me out first?" Renamon said reasonably avoiding another slash of the other Renamon's sword.

The Renamon growled. "Why should I?" she said glowering threateningly.

"Because I'm not what you think I am," Renamon said, "I am not an intruder."

"Liar! You're here to steal something from my master I just know it," the Renamon growled as she spun and slashed at Renamon. This time as she saw the assault coming, Renamon quickly ducked. This caused the Renamon to slash one of the ancient monuments, which crumbled to pieces on the ground.

"Aargh You vice monster. Look what you made me do;" the Renamon growled, "you made me slash one of my master's precious monuments. Now you are truly going to feel my wrath."

"Urgh! For one thing miss, I wouldn't go blaming all of this on me because it was your own carelessness that caused you break the monument," Renamon said, "and another thing, didn't this master of yours ever teach you not to play with sharp objects."

"As a matter of fact, he didn't," the Renamon answered, "he taught me the exact opposite. He taught me to use any sharp object I wish as long as I use it for path of good, which I'm doing now. I'm defending myself and the possessions of my master against you."

"For the last time, I am not an intruder!" Renamon shouted.

"Grrrr! ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES!" screamed the Renamon as she charged at Renamon.

The Renamon slashed at Renamon for the umpteenth time and this time she came at her with full force. Renamon tried to evade this assault but it was too fast for her. Renamon barely dodged the slash and by the time she had moved away, the other Renamon seized this opportunity to attack Renamon again. The Renamon side-kicked Renamon which sent the golden vixen flying into the nearest wall.

Renamon lay on the ground, clutching her agonizing chest after such a powerful physical attack. The Renamon watched Renamon without a trace of mercy in her amethyst eyes.

"See, just like I told you intruder," the Renamon said, "I _will_ defend my master's home and myself from you for I was trained in the arts of the Samari: an art that you can even compare yourself to."

"Oh really," Renamon said, "well let me advise you about something miss…you weren't the only Renamon in this room who was trained in the arts of the Samari."

Renamon slowly got to her feet where she looked up at the other Renamon, who stared at her weirdly. Renamon then cracked her knuckles and the next thing the other Renamon knew, Renamon grabbed the nearest weapon which was closest to her (which was Wakizashi sword) and held it infront of her, ready for battle. This made the other Renamon's eyes widened in amazement.

"What? I can't believe it. You know the arts of the Samari?" the Renamon uttered.

"Yes I do," Renamon answered her hands still gripped over the handle of her Wakizashi sword.

"I'm surprised," the Renomon said, "but not frightened. Since you were trained in the arts of the Samari, let me see what you got."

"Bring it on!" Renamon replied boldly.

Both two Renamons immediately got into their battle stances, either raising their swords high. Neither of them dared to make the first move; they each wanted the other to make it instead. For a while, neither Renamon moved an inch but in the end, instincts kicked in and it was the other Renamon who moved first.

"Taste this!" the Renamon screamed charging forwards at Renamon and slashing at her.

Renamon evaded this physical assault. "Ha! I don't think so," Renamon said smirking.

The other Renamon growled at this. It was now Renamon's turn to attack. Stepping forwards, Renamon slashed at the other Renamon. But unfortunately for Renamon, the other Renamon swiftly dodged her attack. Renamon then decided to try a different strategy.

Taking another step forwards, Renamon leapt into the air. The yellow fox then swiftly bounced off the lounge wall and flipping in midair, Renamon generated a huge black ball which engulfed the blade of her sword.

"Yang Sutoraki!" Renamon shouted as she launched her attack at the other Renamon.

One blazing ball of black flames flew directly at the other Renamon. But unluckily for Renamon, the other Renamon was prepared for this assault. Holding up her Katana blade, the other Renamon did something which Renamon never expected. As Renamon's attack came soaring at her, the other Renamon caught the attack with her Katana sword. Renamon goggled at this in bewilderment.

"Oh no," Renamon mumbled.

"Oh yes," said the other Renamon, "here's a taste of your own medicine coming straight back at ya."

Without warning, the other Renamon released the black fire ball and sent the assault straight back at Renamon. Renamon watched wide-eyed as her attack was sent straight back at her. However, that did not prevent Renamon from quickly dodging the attack. In her eye's view, Renamon watched the whole attack coming in slow motion which allowed her to easily bend her spine backwards (matrix style) and watch the blazing black inferno soar over her head.

After that, Renamon stood up fully again and watched the other Renamon with a sneer. This, of course, caused the other Renamon to fume in rage.

"Wow, you're a better opponent that I thought you were," the Renamon said.

"The same thing goes for you," Renamon answered.

"Humph! Nonetheless even though you're a good fighter, that still does not mean I'm gonna stop battling you, you fiend," said the other Renamon.

"Aargh! For the last time, I am not an intruder…when are you truly going to believe me?" Renamon said exasperatedly.

"Hmmm, let's see. How about….NEVER!" shouted the Renamon. She then suddenly ran into Renamon and raising her sword, she slashed at her. Seeing the attack coming, Renamon slashed at the same time with the other Renamon and both of their swords clashed together. Both two Renamon glared at one another furiously from the sides of their clashed swords.

"Grrrr! Why won't you believe me when I'm telling you that I am not an intruder?" Renamon said through clenched teeth, still glowering at her opponent: the other Renamon.

"Because…my master always told me to trust my instincts and not the word of some mere stranger," the Renamon answered heatedly.

"Well…your instincts surely are incorrect," Renamon uttered, teeth still clenched tightly.

This made the other Renamon simply furious. "WHAT!" the Renamon shouted, "HOW DARE YOU UTTER SUCH NONSENSE? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY INSTINCTS ARE INCORRECT?"

Stepping forwards, the other Renamon forced Renamon backwards and for a brief moment, Renamon was caught off balance but the golden-haired and white vixen immediately regained herself.

"Humph! I'll show you who is wrong you intruder," the other Renamon uttered furiously, "Ikazuchi Daseki!"

Passing a gloved finger across the blade of her Katana sword, the other Renamon generated a long bolt of lightning which she all of a sudden launched straight at Renamon.

Bearing in mind the attack coming towards her, Renamon quickly dodged the attack but this time…the fox merely missed the attack by a few inches. But strangely this time the other Renamon's attack, as Renamon noticed, was incredibly powerful since the assail had left a huge abrasion in the wall after it has missed Renamon and collided with that instead.

"Oh my lord, I can't believe this," Renamon uttered as she glanced from the graze in the wall to the other Renamon, "what kind of attack was that?"

"That, intruder, was an Ikazuchi Daseki meaning Thunder Strike. It is an advanced technique in martial arts that can only be performed by the hands of a skilled Samari, like myself," explained the Renamon.

"But…I have never heard of such a physical attack even when I was training to become a skilled Samari," Renamon said.

"Ha! Shows how much you know," said the Renamon pretentiously.

Renamon snarled. "Regardless of how much you may know more than me…that still would not prevent me from defeating you even with your so-called Ikazuchi Daseki."

The Renamon chuckled haughtily. "Heh! You really think that you can defeat me, don't you?" she said.

"I don't think….I know," Renamon replied courageously.

"Oh you do, do you," the other Renamon chuckled, "well…THINK AGAIN!"

The other Renamon ran her fingers along her Katana sword blade and prepared for another assault.

"Ikazuchi Daseki!" the other Renamon screamed, launching her attack at Renamon.

Renamon effortlessly blocked herself from the attack with her Wakizashi sword. However…that did not mean she did not feel some sort of damage.

"AARGH!" Renamon screamed as the sentiment of 1000 bolts of electricity coursed through her body.

Renamon fell on her knees in agony. This sight only made the other Renamon snigger heartlessly.

"Awh…is the big bad intruder afraid of a little lightning," the Renamon said childishly, "well TOO BAD for you. Hahahahaha!"

Renamon glared up at the other Renamon from her position and bared her teeth at her. This only made matters worse.

"Oh so now you want to bare your teeth at me, eh?" the Renamon growled wrathfully, "here…have another taste of this! Ikazuchi Daseki!"

ZAP! The other Renamon sent another jolt of lightning at Renamon and again, she blocked the assault… only to feel yet another sentiment of one thousand bolts of lightning course through her body.

"Ikazuchi Daseki!" the other Renamon exclaimed sending another assault at Renamon.

Renamon blocked the attack again and for the third time, bolts of lightning shocked her painfully.

"Ikazuchi Daseki!" the other Renamon shouted loudly attacking for the fourth time.

For the fourth time, Renamon blocked the thunder strike and once again; the golden fox felt the pain of electricity serge through her body. Renamon laid her hands on the ground afterwards, tiny specks of electricity still sparking from her electrocuted form. The other Renamon shook her head at Renamon.

"Honestly, I don't know how long you are planning to keep this up," the Renamon said, "I mean, you can't keep dodging my Ikazuchi Daseki attacks for long so why don't you just do yourself a favor and just…SURRENDER!"

"Ne…Ne…Never," Renamon stuttered, "not while I can still…bre….breath."

"Ugh! Such incompetence," the other Renamon snorted aggressively, "but still, that does not matter because I am still going to put you out of your misery."

The other Renamon now raised her Katana sword in the air and as she held it upwards, the other yellow vixen made a criss-cross slashing movement which formed a huge sparking X.

"Better say your prayers intruder," the Renamon said, "Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki!"

Without warning, the other Renamon unleashed her attack on Renamon. The powerful ember X soared dangerously towards Renamon. However; Renamon saw this attack approaching and was well prepared to dodge it. Renamon stood up on her feet only fall back down on her knees again.

Renamon was very stunned at this quandary. The yellow fox then tried moving her right shoulder (her sword-holding arm) only to flinch in pain.

The electricity from the previous Ikazuchi Daseki attacks had paralyzed Renamon's entire right shoulder infact (after examining her other body parts) it had paralyzed her entire body. Now Renamon was in deep trouble.

"Oh no…I can't…move…an…inch," Renamon moaned excruciatingly.

"Well, well, well, look at this situation. The little intruder is paralyzed, how…SAD!" the Renamon said sardonically.

Renamon snarled crossly and shot daggers at the other Renamon but despite this, Renamon knew that that she was right. The Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki was nearly approaching Renamon and all the brave yellow vixen could have done at the moment was kneel up courageously to take her attack.

BAM! The Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki attack was executed and in the end, Renamon was blasted forcefully into the nearest wall where she laid motionless, her entire body was sparkling tiny specks of electricity.

When she had recouped herself a tiny bit, Renamon feebly lifted her head and glanced upwards; but all Renamon saw was the ends of a Katana sword blade. Renamon then looked at the other Renamon, who had the same unsympathetic expression on her face. Renamon groaned.

"Hmmm! See what happens when you don't listen. You selflessly entered my master's property and threatened to battle me but now…look at you, lying on the floor like a dog. Such common shame," the Renamon muttered.

Renamon groaned again. Her legs were aching and the rest of her body was still paralyzed. Renamon was in serious pain. But this sort of thing seemed to only infuriate the other Renamon very much.

"Urgh! Quit your pathetic groaning," the Renamon said in an irritated tone, "humph! Now that I have weakened you, it is time for me to get rid of you once and for all you intruder."

Raising her Katana sword yet again, the other Renamon made the same criss-crossing slash and formed another X, though….this one was larger than the first.

"Sayonara intruder!" the other Renamon shouted with a devilish smirk, "Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki!"

For the second time, a sparking X was aimed at Renamon. Renamon stared up weakly as the giant thunder X moved towards her.

"If that thing hits me…it will all be over" Renamon thought to herself. Moving her arms, Renamon tried to crawl away but she was too weak so crawling away was not an option.

Closer and Closer the attack came, but all Renamon could have down was lay her head back down on the ground. She had lost all of her strength and her breath was becoming shallow. Now the attack was in reach of Renamon and all she could have done was close her eyes to take the attack again.

But…miraculously, just as the lightning X was about to overcome Renamon, there came a sudden swiping sound and the next thing that happened was…………

"REPULSE THE THUNDER!" yelled a proverbial creature as he slashed his own Wakizashi sword which extraordinarily repelled the thunder strike. The other Renamon goggled at this in amazement.

After he had blocked the attack, the proverbial creature knelt down besides Renamon and stroked her soothingly on her head.

"Renamon? Renamon, are you alright?" the proverbial creature asked, speaking in a concerned voice.

Renamon opened her eyes. She was very relieved to see that she was still alive and was even more relieved to see that the creature who had spoken to her was Renomon.

"Reno…mon," Renamon spoke faintly, "Renomon, is that…you?"

"Yes Renamon, it is me," Renomon answered smiling, "what happened to you? I left you in here for a few seconds and look at you now. You're bruised to the fullest extent."

"I know that Renamon," Renamon answered, "I was…attacked; attacked by…that same Renamon who is standing right behind you!"

Renomon glanced over his shoulder behind at the other Renamon. As he saw the other Renamon, Renomon screwed his face up in perplexity. The brown fox stared back at Renamon with the same confused expression.

"You mean to tell me that you were attacked by _that_ Renamon?" Renomon questioned.

Renamon nodded her neck in response only to wince. Renomon's face now became solemn.

"Well I cannot believe this," Renomon said standing on his feet, "I have never heard of such nonsense. _Amethyst_, please step forward at once."

For a brief second, Renamon was at a complete loss. She did not know whom Renomon was referring to as _Amethyst_. But it was when the other Renamon stepped forwards did Renamon realized that she was Amethyst. The Renamon formally known as Amethyst then knelt down on her knees infront of Renomon and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You called for me master," Amethyst said respectfully.

"Yes I did," Renomon answered, "and I only have one question for you, did you attack that Renamon who is lying on the ground hurt over there."

Amethyst gazed over at Renamon. "Yes I did master Renomon," Amethyst answered honestly, "she was trespassing on your property so I dealt with her."

"I see," Renomon said coolly, "I admire your courage and respect Amethyst and I am also very proud of you for trying to protect my home. But as skilful at the arts of the Samari as you are Amethyst, there is still one more rule I need to teach you."

"Which rule is that master?" Amethyst questioned curiously.

"The rule that clearly states to never attack an _innocent _Renomon or Renamon," Renomon answered.

Amethyst's eyes widened. "You mean that I….

"Yes, thanks to you an innocent Renamon is now severely damaged," Renomon finished.

"Oh my gosh," Amethyst said covering her mouth, "I am so sorry for what I have done master Renomon."

"I also apologize to you Miss Renamon," Amethyst added turning on her knees to face Renamon, "I am really sorry for hurting you and…I also apologize for all the merciless things I said earlier."

Renamon smiled slightly. "It's okay…I have already forgiven you," Renamon managed to say.

"Thanks a lot, I appreciate your forgiveness," Amethyst said bowing courteously to Renamon. "And master Renomon, I hope you forgive me too," Amethyst continued now facing Renomon again, "you do forgive me, don't you?"

"Of course, I forgive you Amethyst," Renomon answered.

"Really? So you weren't really all that angry at me for what I did?" Amethyst said.

"Well yes, I was a bit furious with you for your ridiculous behavior," Renomon answered honestly, "but I'm not as angry as you are going to be at _yourself_?"

"Huh? Angry at myself? Why would I be angry at myself?" Amethyst question puzzled. Renamon was puzzled too.

"Well wouldn't you be angry at yourself after you've realized that you've just been attacking…your own sister," Renomon replied.

"My WHAT!" Amethyst exclaimed completely thunderstruck. Renamon froze.

"Your older sister," Renomon repeated smiling toothily, "Amethyst, I would like to meet Renamon, your older sister and Renamon, I would like you to meet Amethyst, your younger sister. Happy Sisterly Reunion!"

Renamon's face paled chalk-white as she stared dumbfounded into the purple eyes of Amethyst, who was perceptibly doing the same.

"I can't believe it," Renamon thought still staring in shock, "this is…my baby sister? Amethyst is……_Reremon_?"

**

* * *

**

**Wolfemon (Narrator):** Well isn't this an unforeseen dilemma. Who knew that the other Renamon (formally known as Amethyst) actually turned out to be Renamon's sister. Now the suspense has concluded and the real drama shall begin in the ever so intriguing **Chapter 3** of **Digital Romance 2**.

Well isn't this an unforeseen dilemma. Who knew that the other Renamon (formally known as Amethyst) actually turned out to be Renamon's sister. Now the suspense has concluded and the real drama shall begin in the ever so intriguing of . 

**Jadecy:** Please review!


	4. The Foxwood Village: My New Home

**CHAPTER THREE: THE FOXWOOD VILLAGE: THE LAND I CALL MY HOME**

"You mean to tell me that…she is my sister," Amethyst said slowly not taking her eyes off Renamon, "no, this has to be wrong! My sister can't be lying here infront of me…my sister was destroyed…by Firestegosmon."

"On the contrary Amethyst, Renamon is your sister. I have traveled along time and there is no doubt in my mind that this is your sister," Renomon said.

"I…I don't believe it," Amethyst muttered eyes widening in awe.

Renamon could not believe it either. Now that she was back on her feet (with some difficulty) she could not believe that she was standing face to face with her long-lost younger sister. Renamon was really appalled…so appalled that all she could have done was stare.

Amethyst took two steps forward towards Renamon. She then leaned in a little closely and looked directly into Renamon's cerulean eyes.

Renamon felt herself tense up as Amethyst's lilac eyes looked straightforwardly into hers. Amethyst continued to look intently into Renamon's face until, alas, she leaned backwards. Amethyst afterwards turned her back to Renamon, who looked reluctantly at her.

For the past minutes, neither Renamon said a word. Both of them stood in complete silence. Amethyst was silently eyeing a tiny dent in the floor of the hut while Renamon's attention was focused on Amethyst's back.

Renomon looked from one Renamon to the other and with this, he heaved a sigh.

"Honestly now, isn't at least one of you going to speak to the other," Renomon said.

Amethyst stirred slightly but she did not speak. Renamon enthused too; however, she spoke.

"What is there for us to talk about Renomon," Renamon said her head down shamefully.

"What do you mean what is there for you two to talk about," Renomon answered, "there are many things you both can talk about…you're sisters for God's sake."

"How are you even sure that…she wants to talk to me?" Amethyst asked, finally opening her mouth to talk.

Renomon gawked at Amethyst. "Amethyst, why would you ask such a question?" the brown fox said.

"Because," Amethyst answered slowly, "if Renamon really is my sister then…why would she want to speak to me. After all, look at how long she took to come back to the Foxwood Village. She must have been really contented in her new home…so contented that she put out of her mind…all the memories that she had with…me."

Amethyst's body shuddered as she started to weep acrimoniously and she had to cover her face with her gloved hands sequentially to conceal her falling tears.

Renomon watched Amethyst concernedly. "Amethyst, don't say that," he said, "Renamon did not forget about you. Infact, the main reason Renamon came back was to see you. She really missed you."

"Is that…true?" Amethyst asked turning to Renamon.

Renamon nodded. "Yes," she answered, "Ever since the day when Firestegosmon destroyed the last Foxwood Village, I thought I had lost you. I thought that I would have never seen you again but…look at you now. You're all grown up and strong, just as I had always wanted you to be. Amethyst…you don't know how much… I've missed you."

"Really. Well, you don't know how much…I've missed you," Amethyst said the tears still running down her cheeks, "after our old village was burnt to the ground and…Renomon had rescued me from my fiery death, I thought that you were there with me. But when I heard that you were gone, my heart sank. I could not believe that my own sister…the Renamon whom I looked up to, was gone. It really broke my heart,"

Amethyst wiped away the tears from her eyes before she continued, "But Renomon always told me that some day, you will return to the Foxwood Village just to see me. So each night, I prayed and prayed that you would come back to me. I nearly even gave up hope when I realized that you were never going to come back. But now I know the truth. The truth that…prays can be answered and wishes can come true because…my wish came true. I got my sister back. Now…I'm happier than ever. Oh sister."

Amethyst then ran into Renamon, embracing the other golden-haired vixen and weeping into her fur. Renamon returned Amethyst the hug as she too began to cry. Both Renamon stood embracing one another, either of them crying for the teeming contentment that had befallen both of them. Either of them was very happy to see the other.

Renomon watched this affectionate scene from a distance with a broad smile on his face. He was truly happy for the both of them.

"At last, the sisters have been reunited," Renomon uttered under his breath.

Renamon and Amethyst continued to embrace and cry into each other's furs but it was not long when they finally let go of one another and wiped away there blissful tears.

"Oh! Sorry I cried so much, I guess I was really happy that you were here," Amethyst said grinning.

"Ha! It is all right _little sister_," Renamon replied returning the smile, "I was a lot happy to see you too."

"Hey, you called me…little sister," Amethyst said.

"Well yeah, that's what you are to me, aren't you?" Renamon said with a wink.

"True, but here in the Foxwood Village, the other Renamon and Renomon refer to me as Amethyst," Amethyst said proudly, "normally I would demolish those who call me names other than Amethyst but…since you are my sister I'll make an exception. Isn't that right _older sister_?"

Renamon giggled. "Right," she answered.

"Hey! _Little sister_ and _older sister_, it is getting a bit late you know," Renomon shouted, "would you ladies care for something delectable to eat?"

"You bet. I'm starving." Amethyst answered.

"Good. How about you my dear Renamon, are you hungry?" Renomon inquired Renamon.

"Yes, I guess I am a bit hungry," Renamon answered.

"Great. Then we're all going out to lunch," Renomon declared, "not only to satisfy our hungers but to also celebrate. Celebrate the reunion of the sisters: Renamon and Amethyst."

"That sounds splendid Renomon," Renamon said beaming.

"It does," Amethyst said in agreement, "and what better place to celebrate than at _Food-provider's_ dinning hut."

"_Food-Provider's_ dinning hut? What place is that?" Renamon asked inquisitively.

"The Food-Provider's dinning hut is the number one dinning place in all of Foxwood Village," Renomon explained, "it is the most excellent place for you to go and eat until your heart is content."

"That is because the Renomon who owns the hut is such an excellent cook," Amethyst added.

"I see," Renamon said understandingly, "well since you both put it that way…alright, let's go the Food-Provider's dinning hut. By the way, where is this dinning hut located?"

"It's located in the centre of the Foxwood Village," Amethyst answered, "it's a but far from here but not too much to worry, there is a short cut from here that leads straightly to the centre of the village."

"A short cut?" Renamon repeated nervously, "er? Amethyst, does this shortcut happen to be a very narrow passageway?"

"If you are talking about the narrow lane where you practically have to squeeze yourself through, then my answer is no," Amethyst answered, "I was actually referring to another shortcut; a more wider and easier to pass through shortcut. This shortcut is another lane right opposite the Dreamboat Center."

"I see," Renamon said, "so let me run this through my head…there was another shortcut to this part of the Foxwood Village but yet still you made us pass through that narrow one just so you can get _closer to me_. Isn't that right Renomon?"

Renamon was now staring at Renomon, her eyes narrowing in a suspicious look.

Renomon's cheek glowed a deep shade of red. "Uh? Yes…a bit," he answered.

"Um? Can someone tell me what you both are talking about," Amethyst said gawking from her sister to Renomon with a very puzzled expression on her face.

"Er? It's nothing Amethyst," Renomon said quickly changing the subject, "the more important thing here is that we are all practically starving so let's head for the _Food-Provider's_ dining hut, shall we?"

"Mmmm Hmmm! Let's go," Amethyst responded brushing past Renomon and walking towards the door.

"Aren't you coming Renamon?" Renomon said glancing over at the other yellow vixen.

Renamon eyed Renomon with the same suspicious look but yet still, she followed after her sister.

"Silly Renomon, very silly," Renamon said with a sly smirk as she walked past the brown fox.

Renomon grinned flirtatiously at Renomon before pursuing behind both her and Amethyst as the two of them walked out of the door and into the grassy roads outside the hut.

* * *

After taking the short cut that Amethyst had recommended, it did not take Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst very long to reach the Food-Provider's dinning hut, situated in the middle of the Foxwood village. "Well here we are…the Food-Provider's dinning hut!" Amethyst exclaimed loudly.

Renomon gave Amethyst a nod before reverting his attentiveness to Renamon, who was staring up at the hut with an overwhelmed appearance on her face.

The Food-Provider's dinning hut was a very fancy and luxurious dinning hut painted in shades of crimson and indigo colours…not much like how Renamon had expected it to be.

It was decorated with rows of glistening crystal-made dinning-tables and chairs and in the middle of the room, there was also a fountain.

This fountain was sculptured in the form of a Renamon and a Renomon dancing marvelously in each others arms and a strange purplish liquid was squirting out of either the Renamon's or the Renomon's mouth. Renamon admired this fountain with pleasure as she took her seat with Renomon and Amethyst at one of the crystal tables.

"Wow, this place is magnificent," Renamon commented, "I especially like the fountain."

"I like the fountain too," Amethyst said, "I find the whole structure of it rather mesmerizing, especially the serum of the Heliotrope -leaf squirting from the Renomon and Renamon's mouths."

"The Heliotrope-leaf? What is that?" Renamon questioned inquisitively.

"Well, the Heliotrope-leaf is a very rare plant which can only be found in the Foxwood Village. It is said to have all kinds of special powers which can cause any Renomon or Renamon to become the luckiest one in the world," Amethyst explained, "they say if you drink the serum of the Heliotrope-leaf, all of your life's desires will come true. That is why most of the Renamon and Renomon in our village mostly come to the Food-Provider's dinning hut, because it is the only dinning place where you can get a chance to drink the serum."

"I see," Renamon said nodding understandingly, "this Heliotrope-leaf and its serum are truly special, isn't it?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yup," she replied.

Renamon looked very intrigued by the story of the Heliotrope-leaf but Renomon scoffed.

"Honestly Amethyst, don't tell me that you still believe that old cock-and-bull tale! Everyone in the Foxwood Village knows that that tale is nothing but nonsense. A leaf can't bring you luck," Renomon mocked.

"Sure it can Renomon; and for your information, everyone in the Foxwood Village _does_ believe in the tale of the Heliotrope-leaf," Amethyst said. "Well, everyone except you Renomon," Amethyst added.

Renomon scoffed again. "Nothing but rubbish," he muttered silently.

"Why don't you believe the story about the Heliotrope-leaf Renomon?" Renamon asked.

"Because…a purple leaf bringing others luck and their heart's desires just sounds ridiculous to me," Renomon answered, "besides, I got my heart's desire and I certainly did not need a leaf for that."

Renomon was smirking flirtatiously at Renamon as he said this. Renamon blushed.

Amethyst looked between her sister and Renomon and all she did was clear her throat slightly and remain silent afterwards.

No one else said anything more between the three and no sound came from any of them until another Renomon came to their table. This Renomon was a bit fattish; around his waist was a yellow apron with the words "I LOVE COOKING" embroidered on the front and in his hand was a small notepad.

"Good afternoon Renamons and Renomon, Me name is Fat-Brownie and I will be your waiter for this evening," the Renomon said politely.

Renamon, Amethyst and Renomon each smiled back at Fat-Brownie and said, "Hi" to him.

Fat-Brownie then opened his notepad and held up a pencil which he had pulled from behind his left ear.

"Right…so, what would you all be ordering for this evening?" Fat-Brownie questioned.

"Um? We don't know, what do you have?" Renamon asked.

"Well we have many delicious delicacies my dear Renamon," Fat-Brownie said, "if you would like to chose one, take a look at our menu."

With a wave of his crimson gloved hands, Fat-Brownie conjured up three red menus which he handed to Renamon, Amethyst and Renomon. The three fox-like digimon each took a look at their menus.

"Hmmm, I will have the Fire-Oxtail Soup with a side of steamed ground Danishes if you please," Renomon said, resting down his menu. Fat-Brownie scribbled this order down in his notepad.

"Yeah, and I will have the Brown Noodles smothered in gravy with a side of Chinese chicken and Brown rice," Amethyst said. Fat-Brownie scribbled that order down in his notepad as well.

"What about you miss Renamon, what will you be ordering?" Fat-Brownie inquired looking at Renamon.

"Gee, I don't really know," Renamon said scratching her head, "there are so much different foods here for me chose and I barely know how any of them will taste."

"Oh! You should definitely try the Brown Noodles big sis…they are AWESOME!" Amethyst suggested.

Renamon beamed at Amethyst. "Okay," she said, "I will try the Brown Noodles."

"Aright. That's two Brown Noodle dinners and one Fire-Oxtail soup," Fat-Brownie said scribbling down the orders, "coming right up."

Fat-Brownie then waved his gloved hand once more and in the blink of an eye, three delicious lunches appeared on the table, before Renamon, Amethyst and Renomon's very eyes.

One lunch was a silver bowl of a reddish-orange soup with a plate of steaming hot cooked Danishes. The other two lunches were two plates of a scrumptious-looking brown coloured noodles covering with a brownish-black gravy with a side of luscious chicken and brown rice.

Renamon, Renomon and Amethyst each looked at their respective lunches hungrily.

"Bon Apetite!" Fat-Brownie said before disappearing in a puff of gray smoke.

Once Fat-Brownie was gone, Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst each dug into their meals. Renomon drank his soup slowly while Amethyst quickly gobbled down her brown rice.

As for Renamon, she also ate her meal slowly. She was savoring every appetizing taste of the Brown noodles as she slurped it into her mouth. The brownish-black gravy dripped onto Renamon's mouth as she ate some more noodles and she easily licked it off, enjoying the yummy flavor.

"Mmmm, Amethyst was right! The Brown Noodles is awesome," Renamon thought, now trying the gravy smothered brown rice of her meal.

* * *

"Mmm! Was that a delicious meal or what?" Amethyst said after finishing her meal. She was rubbing her fattened belly in contentment.

"Yes, the meal was delicious," Renamon said in agreement, "especially the Brown Noodles."

"Hmm. Well that is funny, I thought the Fire-Oxtail soup was the best," Renomon said with a smirk.

"Ha! You always say that Renomon," Amethyst scoffed.

"I know and it is the truth, right?" Renomon said teasingly.

"Let me think first. Ah…nah!" Amethyst replied triumphantly.

Renomon's mouth twisted in another smirk as he grinned at the victorious Amethyst. Renamon watched between her younger sister and Renomon and with this, she smiled and giggled under her breath. Renamon afterwards took a sip of her Rosemon-petal tea which she had ordered between her meal. It was a pinkish-reddish type of tea and tiny pink and red bubbles began to emit from Renamon's tea cup as she drank the whole drink.

"So big sister, I was meaning to ask you this question," Amethyst said to Renamon, "if it is now that you are returning to the Foxwood Village then…where have you been all this time?"

"I lived most of the past years in the Real World," Renamon answered.

"The Real World! Oh my," Amethyst gasped, "I heard lots of chronicles about the Real World from some of the other Renamon and Renomon here in the village but none of them said that they have actually been to the Real World. What is it like there?"

"Oh the Real World is a very strange place," Renamon answered, "I was quite mesmerized about it at first but…after a while, living in the Real World became sort of natural to me."

"I see," Amethyst said, "is it true that human life live in the Real World?"

"Oh it is true all right, very true," Renamon answered.

"Really? How many are there?" Amethyst inquired.

"Thousands, infact there are millions of humans in the Real World, each of then different than the next," Renamon explained.

"Did you get to meet one of the humans?" Amethyst asked inquiringly.

Renamon nodded. "Yes I did but, I met more than just one human," Renamon replied, "I met a whole team and they were all just normal human children."

"Wow. That sounds great," Amethyst said very much intrigued, "you know, you make the Real World sound like such an awesome place big sister however; were there any other digimon living in the Real World besides you."

"Yes, there were a few others as well as myself," Renamon answered.

"Were they good or were they evil?" Amethyst asked.

"They were as good-hearted as any other kind digimon," Renamon replied.

"Okay. Who were these few good-hearted digimon then?" Amethyst questioned.

"These digimon were Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon," Renamon explained, "Impmon, Monodramon, Guardromon, Calumon, Marineangemon, Gabumon and…..._Wolfemon_."

At the name _Wolfemon_, Renamon's face screwed up in a depressed expression and…Renomon, who was finishing the last of his Rosemon-petal tea, suddenly gagged and sprayed it down his front.

Amethyst looked at Renamon with a befuddled look on her face.

"Wolfemon? I have never heard of a digimon by that name? What is it?" Amethyst asked.

Renamon hesitated to answer. "Well…Wolfemon is………….

"It does not matter who this Wolfemon is, what is really important is the fact that your sister can digi-evolve, am I right Renamon?" Renomon interrupted quickly changing the subject.

"Er…yes," Renamon answered.

Renamon was exceedingly astounded that Renomon changed the topic of Wolfemon so quickly but she was also grateful that he had done this since Amethyst was now staring at her, her amethyst eyes filled with awe.

"Whoa! You…you can digi-evolve?" Amethyst said, "is that really true?"

"Er? Yes, I can digi-evolve a tad bit," Renamon answered.

"A tad bit? Ha! You can digi-evolve more than just a bit Renamon," Renomon said, "you can digi-evolve to mega level."

"(Gasps) You mean…Sakuyamon! My sister could actually digi-evolve to Sakuyamon," Amethyst mumbled, trying her best to refrain from fainting from astonishment.

"Oh she can do more than just that Amethyst. Did you know that Renamon was actually one of the several digimon who bravely vanquished the digital threats: The Chaos D-Reaper and the Bedlam?"

Amethyst's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "No way," she mumbled.

"Way," Renomon said crossing his arms.

"Um…honestly Renomon, you don't really have to boast about it," Renamon said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "besides, there is really no big deal in me being able to digi-evolve to mega level."

"What? Are you kidding? Do you know how much a Renamon has to go through to digi-evolve to Sakuyamon?" Amethyst said goggling at her sister.

"No, not really. How much does a Renamon have to go through in order to achieve mega level?" Renamon asked.

"Well firstly, a Renamon must have the skill and patience to be able to achieve her goal," Amethyst explained, "then she has to go through a lot of intense training and only when she is able to succeed will she finally become Sakuyamon."

"Wow, that sounds…interesting," Renamon said.

"It is interesting. Becoming Sakuyamon is the ultimate goal for all us Renamon in the village but none of us have been able to do it because neither of us could have taken the intense training," Amethyst said, "nonetheless, here are you big sis, clearly stating that you can become Sakuyamon but tell me this, how did you become Sakuyamon if you never went through the training?"

"Well, if you must know little sister…becoming Sakuyamon was way out of my league," Renamon answered, "at first I could not have even reach champion or ultimate level but…with a little help from a dear friend of mine, I was able to digi-evolve to Kyubimon, Taomon and thus, Sakuyamon."

"So…what did this friend of yours do to help you become Sakuyamon?" Amethyst asked.

"She…sort of became of a part of me," Renamon answered.

"A part of you? What does that mean?" Amethyst questioned.

"What it means is…my friend and I, we became together as one to become Sakuyamon." Renamon said.

"How is that even possible?" Amethyst questioned again.

"Well…let me put it this way. You see Amethyst…becoming Sakuyamon isn't only about intense training, it is also about believing," Renamon explained, "once you believe in yourself and have friends to support you along the way, I believe that there is nothing that you can not do."

"Really? You mean…belief in myself and the help of friends will help me to achieve my goal in becoming Sakuyamon," Amethyst said.

"Yes, it is what helped me," Renamon said smiling.

"Wow," Amethyst muttered.

"Wow is right," Renomon said clapping his hands together, "that was some very helpful advice Renamon."

Renamon beamed at Renomon.

"Yes it was," Amethyst muttered, "that was good advice."

Amethyst then stood up and bowed her head infront of Renamon.

"Please big sister, assist me," Amethyst said, "what you said was true. I do need to believe in myself and have my allies help me…so with this recommendation, I ask you this question." Amethyst knelt down infront of Renamon. "Please big sister Renamon," she continued, "assist me in achieving my goal. You are so wise in your own way and I need your support as well as my friends so…will you help me or not?"

Amethyst looked into Renamon's eyes pleadingly. Renamon watched her sister in shock.

"Amethyst I…I don't know what to say," Renamon said speechlessly.

"Yes you do my dear Renamon," Renomon chimed in, "of course she would help you Amethyst after all, she _is_ your sister and she _is_ staying with us in the Foxwood Village."

"I'm doing…what?" Renamon exclaimed thunderstruck.

This sort of news brightened up Amethyst's face. "You are staying with us in the Foxwood Village," she said, "oh big sister, you don't know how happy this makes me."

Amethyst embraced Renamon and her eyes widened. Renamon considered her situation for a moment. In general truth, she only came to the Foxwood Village to see her sister Amethyst. She had not really thought of actually _staying_.

However…after seeing the look of cheerfulness on her younger sister's face, Renamon thought about it for a second time and soon, she came up with her response.

"Yes," Renamon muttered.

"I beg your pardon," Amethyst said letting go of Renamon and looking into her face.

Renamon smiled. "Yes, I will help you to become Sakuyamon Amethyst," she answered, "and as for staying here with you and Renomon in the Foxwood Village I will have to say…okay."

Amethyst gasps. "YES! YES! YES!" she exclaimed ecstatically hugging Renamon once more. Renomon also embraced because he was glad about the report too (what a surprise). Renamon somewhat choked under the tautness of the embraces from her sister and Renomon but despite that…Renamon hugged the two of them back and smiled.

A new life has now opened up for Renamon and she shall be fulfilling that life in the Foxwood Village; after all, it is her new home now.

**

* * *

****Jadecy **(Narrator): So Renamon has decided to stay in the Foxwood Village after all…much to Amethyst and Renomon's delights. Hmmm, but I wonder how the tamers and the other digimon are going to take this when they find out that one of their best and strongest members is gone. What will be Wolfemon's reaction too? Find out the answers to these questions in **Chapter 4: Renamon is…Gone?**(Narrator): So Renamon has decided to stay in the Foxwood Village after all…much to Amethyst and Renomon's delights. Hmmm, but I wonder how the tamers and the other digimon are going to take this when they find out that one of their best and strongest members is gone. What will be Wolfemon's reaction too? Find out the answers to these questions in 

**Wolfemon:** Hey! I was supposed to be narrator for this chapter.

**Jadecy:** I know but I wanted to get a turn and see how it feels to be narrator and let me tell ya, being narrator is cool!

**Crycrybruce:** Ooh! Ooh! Can I get a turn to be narrator? Pwease!

**Jadecy:** You'll get your turn in the next chapter.

**Crycrybruce:** Yah!

**Wolfemon :**( Sighs and growls) Neopets! -- Anyways until next time. Review please.

**Crycrybruce & Jadecy:** P.S. MistressPC will like to apologize for the late submission of this chapter. She is having problems connecting to the internet on her PC. She told us to advise you readers that she will try her best to submit the next chapter as soon as possible. Chow for now!

**Wolfemon:** (Growls) Annoying Neopets.


	5. Renamon is Gone?

**CHAPTER FOUR: RENAMON IS…GONE?**

It was the morning of the next day: Tuesday morning. As the sun shun brightly at the break of day, inside the Nonaka residence, the auburn-haired form of Rika was now arising from a night of restful sleeping. Yawning groggily and scratching the back of her reddish-brown hair, Rika got up from her bed and stretched herself out a little bit.

"Ooh great, another day…another time for me to spend with gogglehead and the others," Rika said to herself while stretching out her arm muscles, "I wonder what is on the agenda for today."

Rika walked over to a medium-sized year calendar. It was stuck on the wall of her bedroom and peering narrowly at the calendar, Rika looked at that day's date. Scribbled underneath the date number were the words '_Patrol the city. Meet in park for 9 am_' in black marker.

"Looks like I'll have to patrol the city with the others today," Rika said still watching the calendar, "ha! How wonderful? It's a bright and sunny day and gogglehead decides for us to patrol the city instead of just hanging by the beach. What fun! Oh well, hopefully Kenta and Kazu will do something stupid like they usually do and that _always _gives me a good laugh."

Rika looked away from the calendar. "(Yawns) Well since I'm supposed to meet the others for nine this morning, I guess I better…go back to sleep," Rika said before jumping onto her bed and sprawling out.

"Aah…now this feels great. Nothing like a nice nap before a big patrol around West Shinjuku," Rika said smiling contentedly, "you know, it's kind of strange when I think about it. Here I am going to bed again when I already had a great night's rest. Oh well…that's just how I am I guess,"

Rika then rolled over onto her left side and yawned jadedly. "Hmm, if I had such a good rest, I wonder how Renamon must be feeling right about now," Rika said considerably, "after all…she was acting a bit odd when I talked to her last night."

_**FLASHBACK…………**_

**Rika:** _Renamon? Where are you going? Don't you know what time it is?"_

**Renamon:** _I am very much aware of the time Rika; I'm just…going for a walk that's all._

**Rika:** _A walk? You've been doing that a lot this week._

**Renamon:** _So, what's wrong with that?_

**Rika (suspicious):** _Renamon, are you by any chance…hiding something from me?_

**Renamon:** _N…No I am definitely not hiding anything from you Rika._

**Rika:** _Are you sure? Because you've been acting weird lately. Is everything alright?_

**Renamon: **_Everything is fine Rika; I just have……a lot of things on my mind recently._

**Rika:** _Like what? Do you wanna talk about it?_

**Renamon:** _No, I rather not talk about it Rika._

**Rika:** _Are you sure?_

**Renamon:** _Yes._

**Rika: **_Oh okay. _

**Renamon:** _Good._

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

After her little flashback of the previous night, Rika turned on her front with her back laid to the bed. Staring absentmindedly up at her bedroom ceiling, Rika recapped on one key statement that Renamon had made to her.

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Renamon: **_Everything is fine Rika; I just have……a lot of things on my mind recently._

**END OF FLASHBACK……**

"Hmm Renamon? What were the things that were on your mind recently and worst yet, why wouldn't you talk to me about them?" Rika said to herself, "urgh! Just listen to me, I'm talking to myself. Anyways, why should I not, after all I am worried about Renamon."

Getting off of her bed, Rika walked from her room and out on the porch outside of her house. From there, Rika took a seat on and just gazed out at the sun; the calm morning breeze blowing vigorously through her reddish roots.

"(Sighs) So much for taking another nice long rest," Rika said with her hand on her chin, "and this is all because of Renamon. I mean, what is wrong with her? Why was she acting so peculiar last night? _I'm just going for a walk_…yeah right? Something is definitely up with Renamon. Too bad I can't put my finger on what it is?"

Rika then stared up at the sky. The weather was perfectly clear that morning; the sky was its usual cerulean blue shade and the clouds were just plain cumulous. As she glanced up at the skies, Rika focused her attention on the clouds…one cloud in particular which, in Rika's personal perspective, was outlined exactly like Renamon. This sort of thing, made Rika think for a second.

"Hmm? Maybe I should talk to Renamon again," Rika said thoughtfully, "after all, this trouble does have to deal with _her_."

Straightening her back and closing her eyes, Rika opened her mouth and uttered the one word that only one golden-yellow and white fox would ever respond to. "_Renamon_," Rika said in low tone of voice.

Normally whenever Rika uttered Renamon's name, the golden fox-type would always appear…however, this time Renamon _did not_ turn up at all. This caught Rika by surprise.

"That's funny. Renamon didn't show up," Rika said astonishingly, "perhaps I should try calling her again."

Closing her eyes once more, Rika uttered softly, "_Renamon_."

Rika now waited good-naturedly for her digimon partner to come springing from the shadows to meet her. Yet, for the second time, Renamon did not emerge. Now Rika was becoming irritated.

"Okay now this is ridiculous," Rika muttered fairly aggravated, "Renamon…where the heck are you?"

Folding her arms, Rika frowned heatedly and a 'humph' escaped her mouth. But as Rika did this all of a sudden, the sound of deafening footsteps were heard from inside of her bedroom.

"(Gasps) What was that?" Rika gasped, "could that be Renamon inside there? If it is, then it's about time that she got here."

Speedily jumping to her feet, Rika dashed inside her bedroom. She was expecting to find Renamon there but instead the only person Rika found was her grandmother, Seiko Nonaka.

"Grandma?" Rika said goggling at her grandmother.

Seiko looked up at her granddaughter and gave her a smile. "Good morning Rika, did you have a good night's rest," Seiko said good-heartedly.

"Yes…yes I did," Rika answered, "er…grandma? Was it you who was walking around in my room just now?"

"Yes, it was me. I just came into your room to gather your laundry," Seiko replied, "why did you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I just thought that you were…someone else that's all," Rika said.

"Okay dear," Seiko said, "now, time to get this laundry downstairs."

Bending down on the ground, Seiko took up a navy blue basket full of Rika's dirty clothes and walked over to the bedroom door. "Breakfast will be ready shortly after I do the laundry, okay Rika dear?" Seiko said.

"Alright grandma," Rika answered.

"And another thing Rika, one of your friends called while you were asleep," Seiko said, "I think it might have been that Takato boy, he told me to tell you to meet him and your other friends in the park for nine this morning."

"Okay, thanks for the info grandma," Rika said.

Seiko gave Rika a small nod before walking out of the room, leaving Rika alone. Once her grandmother had left the room, Rika took a seat on her bed. She sat there for the while and all Rika did was sulk desolately. She was very fretful for the weird desertion of her digimon partner.

"I don't understand," Rika said, "Renamon _never_ showed up…even when I called her _twice_. This sort of thing has never happened before……never."

Rika plopped herself back on her bed. Her facial expression was filled with trepidation as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom yet again.

"Renamon…what has happened? Where are you?" Rika muttered noiselessly as he fingers forgetfully tapped the bed sheet of her bed; no more than to soon slip underneath her pillow. It was there that Rika found something of curiosity.

"Hey? What's this?" Rika questioned as she pulled the something from below her pillow. Taking a look at it, Rika saw that it was only a piece of brown parchment. The parchment was folded in half and was slightly tattered to say the least. Rika eyed the piece of paper peculiarly.

"Huh? I wonder how this ended up underneath my pillow," Rika said, "maybe someone else placed it there for me to find. Question is…who it is."

Rika then opened the brown parchment. But what she found was no more than…a _letter_. The letter was written in what seemed to be brown, muddy dirt and the essayist of the letter wrote in a very untidy yet readable handwriting. Rika observed the letter closely.

"Hmm? I wonder who wrote this," Rika mumbled, "and whoever it is, this person definitely needs a lesson in forming their _u_ and _w_."

Despite the muddled calligraphy, Rika read the letter on the parchment of paper. Line from line…sentence to sentence…word for word; Rika read everything. And by the time she had finished reading the entire letter, Rika suddenly covered her mouth; gapping at the piece of parchment…for she had just realized from whom the letter was from. It was from…….

"R…Re…Renamon," Rika managed to say, trying her best to fight back the tears that were now gathering in her lilac eyes.

* * *

"Ooh! Where is she? She should have been here by now," said a very disgruntled Ryo Akiyama.

"Relax Ryo, I'm sure Rika will be here soon," Jeri said reassuringly.

Ryo merely snorted. It was nine and before now the entire digimon tamers' group, alongside their digimon partners, had gathered in the West Shinjuku Park. Whilst their digimon played in further end of the park, the tamers all stood by the old metal-gate shack (which used to be Guilmon's place). They were awaiting Rika, whom was the only tamer who had not arrived.

"Guys, I'm beginning to get a funny feeling about this. Why hasn't Rika arrived here?" Ryo said agitatedly.

"Urgh! For the umpteenth time Ryo, stop whining," screamed Jeri in frustration.

"Yeah Wyo, momentie," advised Susie.

"I don't know you two, maybe Ryo has a point," Takato said, "us knowing Rika, she should have been here by now."

"Maybe one of us should go to Rika's house and get her," suggested Mia looking monotonously up at the others from her seat on the grass.

"Hey that's a great idea Mia," Henry said, "I volunteer to go."

"Um? As much as you'd like to volunteer Henry, I think it is better if I went and got Rika," Ryo said.

"Oh and why is that?" Henry questioned.

"Because…I am the _better_ person to go get wildcat," Ryo answered, "besides I was the one to go get her back in the digital world in the year we fought the D-Reaper."

"True. During that time we were all trying to get ourselves back to the Real world and away from the terror of the carnivorous red chaos and I admit…yes; you were the best suitable person to go find Rika then," Henry said honestly, "but for Pete's sake Ryo, this is the Real world. No more D-reaper here. It is just a simple task of going to get Rika at her home and I think I still should be the one to go get her."

"Ha! Um Henry, no offense but…frankly I'm the better tamer and person so I should go," Ryo insisted.

"No I should go," Henry said tenaciously. He was getting pretty annoyed with Ryo's persistence.

Ryo frowned at Henry for he too was infuriated by his persistent behavior. "Henry, stop being so stubborn," Ryo said, "I will go get wildcat."

"I'm the one being stubborn!" Henry said taken aback, "look Ryo, I already volunteered to get Rika first and I will."

"No I will!" Ryo yelled.

"I will!" Henry bawled.

"No I will!" Ryo screamed.

"I WILL!" Henry exclaimed.

"Urgh! Will you two please zip your traps and shut up!" Jeri suddenly bellowed.

Both Henry and Ryo immediately stopped their feuding and looked up at the incensed brunette appearance of Jeri. Jeri glowered at either male tamer but after a second, she calmed herself down.

"(Sighs) Well that's good. It's about time you two hotheads cooled down," Jeri spoke unperturbedly with her hands on her hips, "geez, I don't know what you two were quarrelling about. Ha! _I should be the one to go get Rika._ How silly."

"She's right you know," Mia said in agreement, "it was pretty dense of you two to be fighting over a thing like that besides in the end, neither of you were even going to go get Rika."

"Oh and why is that?" Ryo inquired.

"Because here she comes blind man Buff." Mia answered unsympathetically.

Ryo frowned at Mia's austerity. He afterwards directed his attention to Rika. Certainly the ginger-haired digimon tamer was coming…she was running hastily up the steps to Guilmon's old hideout.

"Rika! Thank goodness that you have come," exclaimed Jeri enthusiastically as Rika stopped directly infront of her; panting profoundly.

"Jeri is right. Where were you Rika?" Takato questioned inquisitively, "we were all worried about you."

"Some more than others," Kenta added casting a smirk at Henry and Ryo, who each blushed from shame.

"Th...Thanks. I..._pants_…appreciate…_pants_… your concerns," Rika gasped finally recapturing her breath.

"Quit the sarcastic act Rika," Ryo said gravely, "now seriously, where have you been?"

"Where do you think I was Akiyama? Home…duh!" Rika answered harshly, "but anyways that's not the point, we have more important things to take care of. Now where are your digimon?"

"They're all on the other side of the park playing," answered Ai.

"We could go get them if you want," suggested Mako.

"That's great Mako," Rika said, "because we're gonna need all of the digimon."

"Oh yeah, we're gonna need them all right. Need them to kick some evil digimon butt," said Kazu excitedly.

"No! That's not what I need them for Visorboy," Rika said, "what I need the other digimon for is search for…for……

"For what Rika?" Henry asked.

"For………Renamon," Rika answered hesitantly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone else in surprise.

"You heard me. I need the other digimon to find Renamon," Rika repeated, "she's lost and I can't find her."

"What? Lost! Rika, are you telling us that Renamon is…GONE!" Takato shouted.

"Yes," Rika answered despondently, "I believe so."

"How do you know that that's true?" questioned Alex.

"Because I found this letter under my pillow," Rika replied showing everyone a folded parchment, "I believe it's from Renamon. Here, read it for yourselves."

Rika handed Takato a folded piece of parchment. Takato unfolded the parchment paper and with the other tamers peering over his shoulder, he began reading the letter aloud.

_**LETTER………**_

**Takato (reading):**_ Dear Rika, I am deeply sorry that I have to say this now. It has come to my full attention that I do not belong in this world…the Human World. Although my other digimon companions may fit in, I surely do not. I belong in a place where I can be treated as a friend and not as a plight of danger. So thus, I have left this world and have returned to my home in the Digital World, where I belong. Please do not come looking for me because I have already made my decision. Goodbye Rika. You have been the greatest friend that I have ever had. Say goodbye to the others for me and…take care of yourself._

_Your Loyal Friend Always_

_Renamon._

**END OF LETTER……….**

Once he had finished reading Renamon's letter, Takato looked up from the parchment at the faces of the other tamers. Each one of them wore the same expression on their faces as he did: _shocked _and _confused_.

"W…Well, isn't anyone else gonna… say something about _this_?" Takato asked, his voice trembling.

"What can we say Takato," said Jeri, "this is all very depressing news."

"Yeah, I can't believe it," said Mia unhappily.

"Me neither. Who knew that Renamon could actually write," Kazu said with a big grin on his face.

"Kazu! Focus!" Mia bellowed loudly clouting Kazu on the head, "don't you see that this is a serious matter."

"Hey! Watch the visor, will ya!" Kazu yelled clamping his hands over the indigo and green visor on his head.

"Aargh! You are so naïve Shiota!" Mia scolded angrily.

"Same goes for you Istosh!" Kazu retorted.

"Guys! Stop your feuding. You're not helping Rika," Kenta said resolving the two tamers' argument and pointing a steady finger at Rika.

Rika was standing with her back to the others. Her head was drooped downwards in utter grief.

"Awh Wika, are you okway?" asked Susie concernedly tugging on Rika's shirt.

"Do I look okay to you Susie," Rika answered, "I just lost my digimon partner you know and the worse part about it is…Renamon just got up and left. She didn't even say goodbye."

"You mean Renamon just left you for no reason at all?" Mia inquired.

"Yes, isn't that strange?" Rika answered.

"It is and it makes no sense either," Takato said rubbing underneath his chin.

"Hey I have an idwea, why dwon't we ask won of the digimon if thwey know where Wenamon may have gone?" Susie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Susie," Kazu said, "but I'm afraid none of our digimon even knows that Renamon has left."

"And it's gonna stay that way," Takato said, "this sort of the news might shock them to an extent."

"Hmm? What about Wenomon? We cwould ask him," Susie implied.

"That's…good Susie but finding Renomon will be like finding a needle in a haystack; absolutely impossible." said Kenta.

"So no good idwea?" Susie asked.

"No good idea," Henry answered shaking his head at his sister.

Susie then heaved a sad sigh.

"Ha! Well that's nice. Great plan Susie," Alex said mockingly.

"I was jwust twying to help figure out a way to fwind Wenamon. I want her bwack," Susie said.

Rika stooped down infront of Susie. "I know you want Renamon back Susie," Rika said as she stroked Susie's brownish-mauve hair, "and I want her back too."

"We all do," Takato said.

Susie looked up at Rika's face and then to the face of Takato and with that, she smiled slightly and sighed again.

Whilst the tamers all grieved for the disappearance of Renamon, they each did this in total silence. However, little did either of them know…some creatures are eavesdroppers! Secretly hiding in the bushes opposite the old metal-gate shack (Guilmon's old hideout) was three nosy digimon. All of whom had been listening on the tamer's conversation and had heard _everything_.

"(Gasps) Did you guys here that," said one of the three in an astonished tone.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," said another digimon, "Renamon is…….

"GONE!" finished the last of the three digimon.

* * *


	6. Wolfemon's Problems

**CHAPTER FIVE: WOLFEMON'S PROBLEMS**

They watched curiously from their hiding place between the bushes. They were three digimon and they had been clandestinely listening in on the conversation of their human allies. These three digimon had overheard the news about the sudden departure of their fellow comrade: Renamon and after that, their faces screwed up in a mixture of total surprise and melancholy.

These three digimon were Impmon, Guadromon and Monodramon.

"(Gasps) Did you guys hear that?" Monodramon inquired squeakily to the other two digimon.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Impmon answered, "Renamon is……

"GONE!" Guadromon said finishing Impmon's sentence.

"Are…you guys just as surprised about this as I am?" Monodramon asked.

"What are ya? Dense? Of course we're surprised," Impmon replied, "I mean one minute fox-face was here and the next minute, she's gone. I don't understand it."

"Me neither," Guadromon said in agreement.

"So what do we do now you guys? Do you think that we should tell the others about this?" Monodramon asked.

"Are you nuts? We can't tell them about this, they're not supposed to know. _We_ ain't even supposed to know, our tamers said so," Impmon replied.

"But honestly Impmon, regardless of whether or not our tamers said that we're not supposed to know about this, we must know the truth," Guadromon said.

"And so do the others," Monodramon added.

Impmon looked from Guadromon and Monodramon and then heaved an exasperated sigh. "Okay…fine! Have it your way dino-breath and metal-head, we'll tell the others about what the tamers said about Renamon," Impmon said, "now come on! Let's go before I change my mind."

Both Monodramon and Guadromon gave Impmon a sarcastic salute before either of them followed the mauve digimon out of the bushes; carefully making sure that the tamers did not hear them.

* * *

Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon had finally met up with the other digimon. Though it was only Guilmon, Marineangemon, Calumon, Terriermon and Lopmon that they had met, nonetheless the three of them sat them all down and told them the entire tale of what they had heard from the tamers.

"What! Okay, run that me again," Terriermon said.

"You heard me tenderfoot. Renamon is gone! Poot! Disappeared! In other words, she has left and is never coming back," Impmon answered.

"(Gasps) This can't be true. Renamon would never leave us, right?" Marineangemon said.

"Absolutely positively," Calumon answered in his usual jovial tone.

"Yeah well you better believe it powder-puffs because it is true," Impmon said folding his arms.

"Oh, and how pray tell, do you know about this Impmon?" Lopmon inquired.

"Easy. Monodramon, Guadromon and I overheard the tamers talking about it, duh," Impmon answered.

"So…basically, you guys spied on Takatomon and the others," Guilmon said.

"We didn't spy on them pineapple-head, we merely eavesdropped," Impmon clarified.

"Humph! That wasn't the right thing to do guys. Eavesdropping is bad," Lopmon said.

"And so is eating peanut butter straight out of the jar but pineapple-head and creampuff do it anyway," Impmon retorted.

"HEY!" Guilmon and Calumon shouted simultaneously.

"Look Lopmon, whether or not we eavesdropped on the tamers that still does not change the fact that what we heard was terrible news," Monodramon said.

"Yes, as if you did not hear before, Renamon is GONE!" Guadromon yelled.

"Ooh, please don't say that Guadromon, you make it sound so bad," Guilmon said sadly.

"It is bad Guilmon," Impmon shouted.

"And the worst part about it is…Renamon left for no possible reason at all," Monodramon said.

"What? She didn't say why she was leaving?" Lopmon asked.

"Nope. At least, that's what we heard from the tamers," Guadromon answered.

"Hmmm…curious?" Lopmon said considerably, "what else did you guys hear from the tamers?"

"Well, there was also a letter. A letter that was written by Renamon herself," Guadromon answered.

"Really? What did it say?" Marineangemon questioned.

"I can't really remember all that it said but what I do remember is that Renamon said something about returning to her home in the Digital World where she belonged," Monodramon answered.

"What the heck does that supposed to mean?" Terriermon asked.

Monodramon shrugged. "You got me," he said.

"What it means is that Renamon has gone back to the Digital world," Guadromon explained.

"But how did she get back to the Digital world?" Calumon inquired.

"I don't know; maybe a portal," Guilmon answered.

"Maybe she went back to the Foxwood Village with Renomon," Calumon said cheerfully.

"Don't be ridiculous Calumon. Renamon would never go back to her old village, especially with Renomon," Impmon said.

"Why not?" Calumon asked curiously.

"Duh! Because she is love with Wolfemon, right Terriermon?" Impmon said turning to Terriermon.

"Uh….r…right?" Terriermon stuttered sweatdropping guiltily. Lopmon also sweated surreptitiously.

"Say Terriermon, Lopmon, are you guys okay? You look sweaty," Guilmon inquired looked concernedly at his two bunny-like friends.

"Er? We're fine Guilmon," Terriermon lied.

"Yeah, just peachy," Lopmon lied, "um…Terriermon, could I have a word with you in private please."

"Uh…sure," Terriermon answered. He got up and followed after Lopmon.

Impmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Marineangemon and Calumon each stared confusedly after Terriermon and Lopmon as the two of them left.

"Gee, I wonder what's gotten into those two," Impmon said.

"Beats me," Monodramon answered.

"Wow, that was a close one, wasn't it Lopmon," Terriermon said to Lopmon once the two of them were out of earshot of the other digimon.

"You said it Terriermon," Lopmon replied, "for a while there I thought that Guilmon was onto us."

"Me too; which reminds me Lopmon, weren't you supposed to be the one to tell the others about what really happened…you know, the actual truth," Terriermon said almost secretively.

"You mean the actual truth about Renamon and Wolfemon breaking up and Wolfemon telling Renamon that he never wanted to see or speak to her again?" Lopmon said.

"Yes. Didn't you tell them?" Terriermon inquired.

"No I didn't," Lopmon replied.

"WHAT! Lopmon, why didn't you tell the others about this?" Terriermon shouted.

"Duh! Because I thought you were going to tell them," Lopmon answered coolly.

Terriermon did an anime fall and sighed exasperatedly. "Great so I guess neither of us told the others the truth, didn't we?" Terriermon said sadly.

Lopmon shook her head twice. "Nope," she said.

"(Sighs) Awh man, neither of us told any of them that Wolfemon dumped Renamon," Terriermon mumbled sadly, "not even Gabumon told them."

"Hmmm? I'm not sure about Gabumon," Lopmon said, "hey speaking of Gabumon, where is he anyway? I don't remember seeing him around when we were with Impmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Guilmon, Marineangemon and Calumon."

"That's true. I didn't see him either," Terriermon replied, "but I do remember last seeing Gabumon hanging around somewhere up in a………

Before Terriermon could even finish his statement, he suddenly let a loud shriek as a huge shadowy creature came from out of the blue and landed right on top of him. Groaning, Terriermon looked up at the creature only to stare into the crimson eyes of….Gabumon.

"Gabumon?" Terriermon said appearing flabbergasted.

"Hi Terriermon. How was your _fall_?" Gabumon said with a jovial smirk on his face.

"Ooh it was pretty hard Gabumon, especially since you weigh more than me," Terriermon answered.

"Ha! Ha! You always were the funniest of all of us Terriermon," Gabumon laughed.

"Hey Gabumon. It's great seeing you," Lopmon said greeting Gabumon.

"It's great seeing you too Lopmon," Gabumon answered beaming at the chocolate-coloured bunny digimon.

"Um Gabumon? Do you…mind doing me one favor?" Terriermon inquired.

"What's that?" Gabumon questioned.

"Getting your fat butt off of me because you're really cutting off my circulation," Terriermon answered.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Terriermon," Gabumon said apologetically as he removed himself from on top of Terriermon.

"It's okay Gabumon. It was only an accident," Terriermon said, dusting dirt from off of his long, green and white ears.

"So, what's up with you two?" Gabumon inquired the two rabbit-digimon, "I overheard you both discussing something earlier before I jumped on Terriermon. What was it?"

"Ooh nothing much. Lopmon and I were just discussing the fact that _you_ forgot to tell Impmon, Guadromon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Marineangemon and Calumon about what happened between Wolfemon and Gabumon a day ago," Terriermon replied calmly.

"Oh I didn't forget about that Terriermon. I just thought that either you or Lopmon was going to tell them," Gabumon said, "didn't you?"

"Aah no. Neither of us told the others what happened," Terriermon answered.

"What! Why?" Gabumon asked.

"BECAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT!" yelled both Terriermon and Lopmon together.

"Oh then…oops. Sorry about that you two," Gabumon said sweatdropping while scratching the back of his head, "I guess that that's my bad huh."

"You got that right that it's _your_ bad," Terriermon said.

"That's not all Gabumon. Terriermon and I were also discussing something else previously with Impmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Guilmon, Marineangemon and Calumon," Lopmon said, "we were discussing the fact that Renamon…has disappeared."

Gabumon's eyes widened. "Say what!" the navy-striped dog exclaimed in shock.

"Renamon has disappeared," Lopmon repeated, "she's suddenly gone."

"Like a puff of smoke," Terriermon added.

"What? But how? How is that possible?" Gabumon said goggling at Terriermon and Lopmon, "who told you guys that?"

"Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon," answered Terriermon.

"Well who told Impmon, Monodramon and Guardromon?" Gabumon questioned.

"No one. They overheard it while eavesdropping on our tamers," replied Lopmon.

"The tamers know that Renamon is GONE!" Gabumon said in astonishment, "How do they know that?"

"They heard it from Rika," answered Terriermon.

"You see, Rika found a letter from Renamon underneath her pillow," Lopmon continued, "the letter clearly said that Renamon had returned to the Digital World."

"Did it say where in the Digital World?" Gabumon questioned.

"No. All it said, according to Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon, was that she left for her home in the Digital World where she belonged or…something like that," answered Terriermon.

"Her home in the Digital World? Would that be the Foxwood Village?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know. Most likely," Terriermon said.

"Do you think that Renamon may have gone back to the Foxwood Village possibly with Renomon? I mean I haven't seen him either in the past few days," Gabumon said.

"How the heck should I know?" Terriermon said harshly, "look Gabumon, all I know is that Renamon left and she left without a reason."

"It's true. Renamon just got up and left for nothing. She didn't even say goodbye to Rika or…us," Lopmon

said unhappily, "it's quite sad when you think about it. One minute Renamon is here being our friend and the next minute, she's not here. What in the world could have made Renamon leave anyway? That is what I want to know."

"I think I may have the answer to you question Lopmon," said Gabumon, "I think the reason why Renamon left was because of……Wolfemon."

"What!" exclaimed Lopmon.

"Because of Wolfemon? Come on Gabumon, that's absurd. Why would Renamon leave because of old wolf-face?" questioned Terriermon.

"Don't you remember what Wolfemon told Renamon, Terriermon?" said Gabumon, "or do you want me to refresh you memory?"

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Wolfemon:** _Renamon, you are a cheater and a liar and as long as I live and breathe on this very earth, I no longer wish to see, hear or even talk to you. You and I are no longer a couple nor are we friends._

**Renamon:** _What? Wolfemon, what are you trying to say?_

**Wolfemon:** _What I am saying is I no longer love or like you Renamon. I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever saw your dishonest face._

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"Oh yeah. How could I forget that," Terriermon muttered after the short flashback, "that was the angriest I have ever seen Wolfemon in my life."

"Me too. And he talked so harsh to Renamon as well," said Lopmon, "I guess you were right Gabumon. Renamon did leave _because _of Wolfemon; after all, he did tell her that he hoped that that was the last time that he will see her face and I guess…Renamon took Wolfemon's word seriously."

"Yeah," muttered Terriermon sighing.

Gabumon growled brusquely as he all of sudden scratched at the nearest tree robustly. "(Growls) Urgh! WOLFEMON! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!" Gabumon shouted crossly.

"Hey Gabumon, is everything alright?" Terriermon asked the navy-striped dog-type digimon.

"No everything is not okay Terriermon," Gabumon answered, "this whole situation is Wolfemon's fault. If he hadn't told Renamon such horrible things then she wouldn't have left the Real World."

"But Renamon betrayed Wolfemon first. Remember she was the one who kissed Renomon," Lopmon said.

"Twice," Terriermon added.

"That's true. But I still blame Wolfemon. He shouldn't have said those things to Renamon. He should have forgiven her like any other digimon," Gabumon said, "AARGH! He's such a stubborn, heartless beast!"

Gabumon then began stomping off through the bushes. Both Terriermon and Lopmon tailed after Gabumon.

"Hey Gabumon! Where are you going?" Terriermon asked.

"To find Wolfemon," Gabumon answered, "so I could give that dog-type a piece of my mine for what he did."

"Now Gabumon; this whole thing isn't entirely Wolfemon's fault," Lopmon said, "besides, don't do something to Wolfemon that you would regret."

"Ha! Relax Lopmon. I'm not going to hurt Wolfemon," Gabumon said reassuringly to Lopmon. "_Not hurt him much that is_," Gabumon added covertly under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the West Shinjuku park, near the big blue lake.

"Nothing like meditation to start the day," said a familiar grey wolf-type digimon. It was Wolfemon. He was doing some early morning arbitration techniques while sitting upon the branch of an oak tree.

Wolfemon slowly closed his eyes. "Aah, nothing but peace and tranquility," he said silently/

"Wolfemon! HEY WOLFEMON!" came the sudden booming voice of Gabumon.

This sort of action astoundingly did not catch Wolfemon by surprise. Infact, Wolfemon merely groaned at Gabumon's interference.

"What is it that you want Gabumon?" Wolfemon asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," Gabumon yelled up to Wolfemon.

"Honestly Gabumon, whatever you have to talk to me about, it is going to have to wait," Wolfemon said.

"But it is really important Wolfemon," Gabumon said persistently, "it concerns a certain feminine digimon that you used to like. I need to talk to you about Renamon."

At the sound of the name '_Renamon_', Wolfemon's entire body shuddered in repugnance.

"Whatever news you have for me that concerns Rena…_what's her name_, please do not tell me because I don't want to hear," Wolfemon said.

"But I thought you may want to hear Wolfemon," Gabumon persisted, "it's very interesting news about Renamon. So come on down so I can tell you."

"Look Gabumon, for the last time! I don't want to hear anything about…you know who so please leave me alone in peace because I am NOT coming down," Wolfemon said coldly.

Gabumon's red eyes narrowed. "Oh you'll come down Wolfemon and you'll _listen_," Gabumon mumbled, "Hyper Blue Blaster!"

Without warning, Gabumon launched a sphere of cerulean inferno. The blazing orb flew directly at Wolfemon. From his seat upon the branch of the oak, Wolfemon looked up only to receive a heavy blow to the face with Gabumon's 'Hyper Blue Blaster' assault.

"What the……." Wolfemon began slowly, however he never got to finish his sentence as he was knocked off the tree branch by the force of the blue fire ball. Gabumon watched vigilantly as Wolfemon fell off the branch and was falling down to the ground below. However, as dexterous as he was, Wolfemon was able to seize his stability in midair and effortlessly land on his feet.

After regaining his stance, Wolfemon stood up to glower crossly at the face of Gabumon; his own face was scorched by the navy-striped dog type's powerful attack. Wolfemon gave an irate snarl.

"Grrrr! That wasn't a nice thing to do Gabumon," Wolfemon snarled.

"I wasn't trying to be nice," said Gabumon in a calm tone.

Wolfemon merely scoffed.

"Now will you listen to what I have to say about Renamon," Gabumon said.

"Ha! No I won't. I can't believe you expect me to listen to you especially after you attacked me," Wolfemon said, "which reminds me Gabumon. Here's something for you. PYRO DESTROYER!"

Conjuring up two burning scarlet bonfires in the palm of his hands, Wolfemon combined the two balls together and then launched the larger ball at Gabumon. Wolfemon's assault soared at Gabumon, who prepared himself to dodge the attack.

However before Gabumon could even evade, unpredictably before the inferno sphere could reach Gabumon, it exploded. The oblige of the explosion blasted Gabumon half way across the ground.

Gabumon lay on the ground afterwards, his body half blistered. Wolfemon simply smiled at this.

"I see…that you find the fact of me being burnt quite amusing," Gabumon grumbled while helping himself off the ground.

"Yes I find it very amusing," Wolfemon said still smirking, "especially the fact that you're more burnt than I am."

"Well I'm glad to see that you find me witty Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "but honestly, you weren't be laughing when I give you a taste of my 'Aisu Ice Blast' attack."

"Grrrr! What's gotten into you today Gabumon? Why is it your sudden desire to hurt me?" Wolfemon inquired looking at Gabumon weirdly.

"Gee I don't know Wolfemon. Maybe it's something that you _did_," Gabumon answered, "AISU ICE BLAST!"

Opening his maw, Gabumon inhaled a large amount of air and when he exhaled, he unleashed instead of normal air a breath of icy cold hale.

The cold hale blew through the trees of the forest, freezing ever one in its path. The attack was unstoppable. On the other hand, Wolfemon saw this assail coming and at once counter-attacked.

"PYRO DESTROYER!" Wolfemon bellowed as he launched yet another combined sphere of flames.

Both canine-type digimon's powerful physical attacks flew across their battlefield, directly at each other. However, at the last minute, the two attacks collided with each other, either canceling out the other.

Seeing the horrible consequences of the attacks, Gabumon snarled wrathfully.

"Drats! My own attack backfired on me!" Gabumon growled through gritted teeth.

"Gabumon! I ask you again. Why are you trying to injure me? Answer my question now or……face my wrath!" Wolfemon said portentously.

"Grrrr! Didn't you hear me before Wolfemon? I said that I am very crossed with you because of something that you did," answered Gabumon, "oh and as for your little threat…BRING IT ON!"

Gabumon opened his orifice for a second time, slowly conjuring up yet another 'Aisu Ice Blast' attack. Wolfemon saw this coming and he too prepared himself to retaliate. Either canine digimon narrowed their eyes and glared at one another cautiously.

However, neither Wolfemon nor Gabumon ended up making the first for on the verge of attacking; Wolfemon and Gabumon were intruded by a sudden voice.

"NO! GABUMON! WOLFEMON! DON'T ATTACK EACH OTHER PLEASE!" the sudden voice bellowed.

Looking behind their backs, Wolfemon and Gabumon saw that the voice belonged to Lopmon. She was now coming through the thick bushes, followed by a tired and breathless Terriermon.

"Lopmon, Terriermon; it's just you two," Wolfemon said staring at both bunny digimon.

"Yeah, it's just us. Who…_pants_…did you…_pant_…expect? The Ghost of Christmas Past," Terriermon panted mordantly.

"Gabumon, what do you think you were doing?" Lopmon said turning to look daggers at Gabumon, "you told me that you weren't going to harm Wolfemon and here you are doing the exact opposite of what you said."

"So I let my temper slip a little Lopmon. BIG DEAL!" Gabumon griped.

Lopmon rolled her eyes at the navy-striped dog.

"Also Gabumon; what's the big idea leaving me and Lopmon back there in those bushes," Terriermon said, "do you know how hard it was for me to just keep up with you…especially on foot!"

"Humph! Well excuse me for hurrying," Gabumon said grumpily, "besides Terriermon, if you had trouble following me on foot then why did you not fly instead."

"I did," Terriermon said, "but even that was exhausting."

Gabumon groaned maddeningly and slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Enough! All of you!" Wolfemon shouted gruesomely, "I don't care who is exhausted from trotting through the bushes. All I want to know is why Gabumon is so mad at me about that he even attempted to obliterate me."

"Urgh! Are you really this hard of hearing Wolfemon?" Gabumon said insensitively, "I said that I am very crossed with you for something that you _did_."

"That's the point! What did I do to make you so crossed at me?" Wolfemon inquired.

"Isn't it obvious Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "the reason I'm angry with you is because you're the one who caused one of fellow comrades to leave us forever."

"I did WHAT!" Wolfemon shouted taken aback.

"You heard me, you cause one of our friends to leave the team," Gabumon repeated more boldly.

"What? Rubbish! I did no such thing," Wolfemon denied.

"But it's the truth," Terriermon said only receive a nudge in the stomach from Lopmon.

"Shut it!" Lopmon hissed.

"Gabumon, I can't believe you would accuse me of such a crime. I did no such thing I tell you," Wolfemon said.

"Yes you did Wolfemon. I wouldn't lie about something like that," Gabumon said, "you _did_ do such thing."

"To whom?" Wolfemon shouted.

"To Renamon, that's who!" Gabumon yelled.

"Renamon! What in the word did I do to that fraudulent creature!" Wolfemon said with distaste.

"You caused her to leave us; that's what you did!" Gabumon bellowed.

Wolfemon's eyes opened. "What?" he said, "what did you say?"

"You heard me! I said that you caused Renamon to leave the team," Gabumon repeated, "in other words Renamon is gone Wolfemon. She left the Real World since yesterday and she has returned to the Digital world."

"Renamon is…GONE?" Wolfemon repeated over, his facial expression still filled with a sense of shock.

"Yes she is," Gabumon answered.

"And the worst part is, she has returned to the Foxwood village with Renomon," Terriermon added.

"She returned with Renomon?" Wolfemon mumbled.

Gabumon, Lopmon and Terriermon all nodded their heads in response.

Wolfemon's head then drooped miserably. "I…see," Wolfemon said.

"Oh Wolfemon, I'm so sorry," Lopmon said sympathetically.

"S…Sorry! Sorry…for WHAT?" Wolfemon said his head jolting upwards.

"Sorry for Renamon going back to the Foxwood Village to be with Renomon," Lopmon answered, "aren't you disappointed?"

"Disappointed? For that? Ha! I think not!" Wolfemon said.

Terriermon and Lopmon looked at one another and then goggled at Wolfemon.

"You mean…you're not sad that Renamon left," Lopmon said.

"No," Wolfemon answered.

"You're not even disappointed at least one tiny bit?" Terriermon said.

"No," Wolfemon said again, "in truth, I'm pleased that Renamon is GONE. For all I care, she could stay with that wretch Renomon for all eternity since after all, I no longer _love_ her, remember?"

Lopmon gasped. "Wolfemon," she said, "how could you….

"Say such a thing," Terriermon finished.

"Easy, like this. I don't care if Renamon stays in the Digital world with Renomon forever because I NO LONGER LOVE HER!" Wolfemon answered. "At all," he added.

Both Lopmon and Terriermon stared at Wolfemon. They were shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

Gabumon, however, was the opposite of shocked: he was angry…infact FURIOUS!

"You…You….BEAST! HOW COULD YOU!" Gabumon barked, "HOW COULD YOU…STAND THERE AND SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING ABOUT THE DIGIMON YOU LOVED!"

"Argh! FOR THE UPTEENTH TIME GABUMON! I NO LONGER LOVE RENAMON!" Wolfemon bellowed.

"Oh yeah, well do you know what I think Wolfemon," Gabumon said.

"NO! WHAT!" Wolfemon yelled. He was becoming very annoyed with Gabumon's importunate behavior.

"I think that's you're lying about no longer loving Renamon," Gabumon answered, "I think that deep down in that callous piece of crud you call a heart, you still have feelings for Renamon. I also think that this whole fact about Renamon leaving the Real world is really burning you up inside. I think that you do care that Renamon left. Ha! Admit it Wolfemon! Admit the truth!"

Wolfemon looked defiantly down at Gabumon. He did not say another word. He merely snorted belligerently and gave a ruthless growl. Wolfemon then turned on his heals and stubbornly began to walk away from Gabumon, Lopmon and Terriermon.

"HEY! Wolfemon, where do you think that you're going?" Gabumon shouted after the grey wolf.

"Where do you think? I'm going somewhere else," Wolfemon answered, "somewhere else where I can be alone and not bothered by digimon with ridiculous news."

"Renamon being gone is not ridiculous news!" Terriermon said.

"It is to me," Wolfemon said cruelly.

"Wolfemon that was mean. You take that back." Lopmon shouted.

"No," Wolfemon answered.

"Urgh! Wolfemon, you are such a cretin!" Gabumon said.

"I wouldn't be the one calling me cretin if I were you Gabumon because if you look in a mirror, you would see that you're an even bigger cretin," Wolfemon said defiantly.

This made Gabumon enraged. "Grrrr! Why you! WOLFEMON!" Gabumon snarled.

Gabumon made a chance to pounce on Wolfemon. But before Gabumon could even touch him, in the blink of an eye, Wolfemon sprang into the air and disappeared out of sight.

This left Gabumon to lie in a heap on the ground, glaring at the spot where Wolfemon once stood.

"Are you alright Gabumon?" Lopmon asked concernedly as she and Terriermon helped Gabumon up.

"Yes I'm okay Lopmon," Gabumon answered, "I'm just angry…simply angry."

"Man! I can't believe Wolfemon is not sad about Renamon leaving," said Terriermon, "he is such a hardhearted dog!"

"Yes he is. So heartless," Lopmon said in agreement.

"Now, now guys. Don't say that; Wolfemon isn't heartless," Gabumon said. Gabumon then peered up at the sky. "Wolfemon just has problems," Gabumon continued, "problems in showing…….his _true_ feelings."

* * *

**Wolfemon (Narrator):** So now the other digimon know about Renamon's departure. It seems so depressing how all of them feel at a certain loss for Renamon's disappearance. All except for….Wolfemon. Wolfemon, who denies that he does not care that Renamon has left and that he does not love her. But is this really true? Does Wolfemon truly no longer love Renamon…….or he just hiding the actual true? Find out the answers to these trilling questions in **Chapter 6 of Digital Romance 2.** (The title says it all).

**Jadecy: **Well done Wolfemon. Good job.

**Wolfemon:** See, I told you Neopets I was the better narrator, am I right?

**Jadecy: (**sarcastic) Yeah…right.

**Crycrybruce:** Any who; please review.


	7. Thinking About You

**CHAPTER SIX: THINKING ABOUT YOU**

"Argh! The nerve of that Gabumon! Attacking me during my meditation period. How vulgar of him," grumbled Wolfemon to himself, "well, at least I'm as far away from him as possible. Now I can really clear my mind."

The moment Wolfemon had disappeared and left Gabumon, Terriermon and Lopmon behind in the park, the dark grey wolf rematerialized in another sector on the outer reaches of West Shinjuku.

It was a secret forested vicinity covered with nothing but clumps of tall cypress and cork oak trees. In addition, veiled at the far end of this wooded place was a waterfall. This waterfall led straight from the West Shinjuku River and was gushing with pure spring water. It was there underneath the cool waters of this particular waterfall where Wolfemon sat. No other digimon knew about the place but him. Wolfemon had his eyes shut while concentrating fully on his arbitration techniques; although that did not mean that his guard was down. Wolfemon was still on alert for any suspicious sounds while he continued his mediation.

"Nothing but the sound of silence," Wolfemon said to himself, eyes still closed, "this is what I like."

Taking a deep breath, Wolfemon held it for a short period of time before finally exhaling. The grey wolf continued to practice this exercise for a while; at least until the waterfall spring water became icy cold. It was then that Wolfemon stood up and removed himself from underneath the waterfall.

Like any drenched dog, Wolfemon shook off all the water from his fur. After that, he stood up still to allow the calm breeze that was passing to blow gently through his fur. His arms were spread out widely, almost as if he wanted to hug the atmosphere.

"Serenity at last," Wolfemon muttered under his breath as the wind blow through his fur.

Once his fur was dry, Wolfemon stood perched on top of a large boulder, looking out at the rest of the forest. Now that he had finished his mediation techniques, it was time for some methods of Taichi.

Positioning himself properly, Wolfemon began his Taichi techniques with a slow-motion tiger-strike which afterwards continued with a slow-motion high roundhouse kick.

"First meditation and now Taichi methods, there is nothing better to implement my body than these two forms of exercise," Wolfemon said, now doing a hand stand with his right hand, "Taichi and meditation are also essential to help me get rid of some of my most negative thoughts,"

From his hand stand Wolfemon dropped down into a full front split. "One of my most negative thoughts being what Gabumon told me earlier," Wolfemon continued to say with a scowl on his face.

_**FLASHBACK………….**_

**Gabumon:** _Oh yeah, well do you know what I think Wolfemon._

**Wolfemon:** _NO! WHAT!_

**Gabumon: **_I think that's you're lying about no longer loving Renamon. I think that deep down in that callous piece of crud you call a heart, you still have feelings for Renamon. I also think that this whole fact about Renamon leaving the Real world is really burning you up inside. I think that you do care that Renamon left. Ha! Admit it Wolfemon! Admit the truth!_

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

Wolfemon growled in annoyance. He turned on his left side in his spit position.

"I still cannot believe Gabumon said such nonsense to me earlier," Wolfemon said, "of all the things that have ever came out of that dog-type's mouth that was the worst of them all."

_I think that's you're lying about no longer loving Renamon. I think that deep down in that callous piece of crud you call a heart, you still have feelings for Renamon. I also think that this whole fact about Renamon leaving the Real world is really burning you up inside. I think that you do care that Renamon left. Ha! Admit it Wolfemon! Admit the truth!_

Wolfemon now turned on the right side in his split position and afterwards, he jumped to his feet into a crane stance (standing on one leg with the other foot behind the leg that you are standing on). Wolfemon then began practicing some punching maneuvers as well as a few kicking exercises too.

"Grrrr! Gabumon, you are such a cretin," Wolfemon growled crossly while jabbing right, "I mean the things that you say sometimes just make me so angry that I just want to...GRRR!"

Wolfemon continued jabbing fiercely at his imaginary fighting partner and what he did not notice was how much his anger had gotten the best of him. Wolfemon was suddenly jabbing and kicking at the air so fiercely that without prior notice, he ended up kicking at a near boulder. The force of Wolfemon's kick caused the boulder to crumble to pieces.

After that, Wolfemon groaned in frustration as he leaned against the stone wall opposite the waterfall. He had not realized how much power he could put into his fighting especially when he was angry.

Wolfemon heaved another sigh. "Great, just great. So much for meditation and Taichi techniques to clear my mind of negative thoughts," Wolfemon grumbled wrathfully. He then gazed out into the woods of the forested area.

"Humph! Maybe a walk through the forest would be nice," Wolfemon suggested to himself, "it might even help me to get this whole mess off of my chest."

With that, Wolfemon leaned off the wall and began walking down from the waterfall, heading directly for the forest. But as he walked down to the forest, leaping over every tall rock boulder along his way down, Wolfemon could not help thinking about what Gabumon had said to him previously. As a matter of fact, he could not get it out of his mind.

**FLASHBACK………**

**Gabumon:** _I think that's you're lying about no longer loving Renamon. I think that deep down in that callous piece of crud you call a heart, you still have feelings for Renamon. I also think that this whole fact about Renamon leaving the Real world is really burning you up inside. I think that you do care that Renamon left. Ha! Admit it Wolfemon! Admit the truth!_

**END OF FLASHBACK…….**

"Grrrr! What rubbish," Wolfemon grumbled, "the thought of me still having feelings for the liar Renamon is just…preposterous. Nothing but a heap of rubbish."

Wolfemon then bounded over another large boulder, landing perfectly on his feet and continuing down his path towards the woods. "Besides," Wolfemon continued, "it is not as if Renamon still has feelings for _me_. I would not be surprised if she didn't. Why should she even have feelings for me especially after the way how I…….

Wolfemon cut himself off. Shaking his head, Wolfemon wondered pryingly what in the world could have made him say something like that.

* * *

**MEANWHILE: BACK IN THE FOXWOOD VILLAGE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD:**

After their lunch at the Food Provider's Dinning Hut; Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst set out to explore the other sectors of the Foxwood Village. However along the way Renomon told the two Renamons that he had an appointment with another Renomon in another part of the Foxwood Village and had to leave at once. Seeing that Renomon had to leave, Renamon and Amethyst allowed him to leave and both sisters continued their tour of the Foxwood Village.

"And that is the Sapphire Ruby Shop. It's the one of the many great shops to buys diamonds and rubies from," Amethyst explained gesticulating to a cottage on the centre left side of the village that was decorated with bits of minuscule diamonds and rubies.

"I see," Renamon said understandingly, "oh, what's that place over there?"

Renamon pointed to another gigantic gate (much similar to the one used as the entrance to the village) situated at the distant end of the centre village. This gigantic gate was made of silver steel.

"That? That my dear sister is the Typhoon Battlegrounds," Amethyst replied.

"What is the Typhoon Battlegrounds?" Renamon questioned.

"The Typhoon Battlegrounds is the place where all Renamon and Renomon go to train to achieve each of their evolutionary levels," Amethyst replied, "first you sign up for the intense training and then you just begin. And trust me; once you've signed up and began your training…there is no turning back."

"No turning back? You mean the Renamon and Renomon who have began the training can never stop?" Renamon said.

"You got that right. The training never stops for you until you have finished all of the courses inside the battlegrounds," Amethyst said, "there are over twenty different courses in the battlegrounds and all of them are very difficult. So if you fail one of the courses then you'll have to start over from the beginning."

"That sounds quite difficult, Amethyst," Renamon said.

"It is difficult," Amethyst said, "but hey! You know what they say, no pain no gain. Besides, that's the kind of hard work I had to go through before I was able to digi-evolve."

"Really? _You_ were signed up for the Typhoon Battlegrounds course?" Renamon said in shock.

Amethyst nodded. "Yes and for one year I trained hard in that hardcore place," Amethyst said, "the days I spent inside there were extremely unbearable. The training drills were so intense that I thought I would have died. But in the end, things finally worked out for the best. At the end of all the courses I was able to digi-evolve to both Kyubimon and Taomon. And even though I wasn't able to digi-evolve to Sakuyamon, Renomon was still proud of me and I was glad that he was proud of me. That was the happiest day of my whole life."

"Well that's odd. Renomon never mentioned to me that he had signed you up for the intense training," Renamon said.

"It must have slipped his mind," Amethyst said, "besides look on the Brightside, I never told Renomon that I hated the courses that I had to endure at the Typhoon Battlegrounds so much that at the end of one week, I felt like dropping out."

"What! Amethyst, if you didn't like the intense courses then why did you continue to endure them?" questioned Renamon, "why didn't you tell Renomon that you wanted to drop out? You know, he would have taken you out immediately once he had found out that you disliked it."

"I know that Renamon," Amethyst said, "but Renomon is the whole reason I decided to continue the training in the first place. Each time when I felt like quitting, I would picture in my mind how proud Renomon would be of me. I wanted to show Renomon how strong I was. I wanted to impress him…so very much."

"Seems like you care a lot for Renomon, Amethyst," Renamon said looking at her sister.

"I do big sister," Amethyst answered, "I really d……..

Amethyst immediately stopped herself from saying her last statement. Amethyst then looked at Renamon, who gazed back at her younger sister; her expression holding an air of curiosity and suspicion. Amethyst scratched the back of her head, cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Er? Hey look Renamon, there's the Cocoa Tea Hut. That's the best place for Renamon and Renomon to receive a nice cup of hot tea," Amethyst said, changing the subject fast while pointing to a hut in the shape of a teacup.

Renamon glanced over at the teacup-shaped hut. "Hmmm, that hut appears rather nice," Renamon said.

"It's more than just nice big sis, it's terrific," Amethyst said, "especially the tea."

"I see," Renamon said.

"Do you care to join me for a cup of tea? I'm quite parched from all this walking around the village," Amethyst said, "so do you want some tea big sister?"

"Well I'm not really all that thirsty," Renamon said, "but since you asked so nicely I guess can't turn down an opportunity to taste the tea from the best tea shop in the village."

"Adda girl," Amethyst said with a smile on her face as she led Renamon over the Cocoa Tea Hut.

At the Cocoa Tea Hut, Renamon and Amethyst both found a seat at one of the tables. The interior decoration of the Cocoa Tea Hut was much similar to that of the Food Provider's Dining Hut only the only differences were: the dinning-tables and chairs were made out of gold and there was no fountain in the middle of the room. Instead, there were four diamond chandeliers whose shimmering crimson red, sapphire blue, golden yellow and emerald green diamonds reflected the faces of all the Renamon and Renomon inside the hut.

As soon as their waitress Cocoa the Renamon had came to their table, Renamon and Amethyst ordered two of the same type of tea. They both had ordered the Togemon Prickle Tea (a greenish coloured tea made from the prickles of a Togemon's body and mixed with sugar and honey). Once Cocoa had conjured up there cups of tea, Renamon and Amethyst sat and drank their teas quietly. Each of the Renamons' Togemon Prickle Tea tasted deliciously sweet although Renamon and Amethyst had to be careful not to swallow any of the remaining Togemon prickles in the tea.

"Mmm, this tea tastes delicious," Renamon said sipping some more of her tea.

"Yes apart from the hurtful prickles, this tea is not half bad," Amethyst said spitting out another found prickle in her tea.

"Ha! I'm guessing you don't impress easily, don't you little sister?" Renamon said with a smirk.

"Nope. Not one bit," Amethyst replied returning the smirk.

Renamon giggled at her sister before taking another sip of her tea. Amethyst did the same (spitting out another prickle) before turning to stare at her older sister.

"Um…big sister Renamon?" Amethyst said timidly.

"Yes. What is it Amethyst?" Renamon questioned turning to her sister.

"Nothing much I just wanted to tell you that……I'm really glad that you're here, that's all," Amethyst replied.

"Awh Amethyst, I'm touched by your words," Renamon said with her hand by her heart, "and I just want to let you know too that I'm really glad to be here."

Amethyst beamed at Renamon blissfully before she returned to drinking the rest of her tea.

Renamon and Amethyst continued drinking the rest of their Togemon Prickle Tea and they each did this silently. Neither of the Renamons said another word….at least until a Renomon suddenly appear infront of their faces.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? It's Amethyst the Purple Renamon," said the mysterious Renomon with a sneer on his face. This Renomon had a lighter shade of brown fur coat and his eyes were pale purple as well as for the gloves on his arms.

Renamon stared curiously at this strange Renomon for she did not know who he was. However, Amethyst seemed to have had a clue of the identity of the mysterious Renomon for she had stopped drinking her tea to look disgustedly at him.

"Urgh! How many times do I have to tell you not to insult my name Helio?" Amethyst growled angrily.

The Renomon by the name of Helio chuckled. "About a thousand times more and then I'll be able to stop," he said ironically.

"Humph! What do you want Helio?" Amethyst said with harshness in her tone.

"Tsk! Tsk! Is that anyway to treat a fellow swordsman on the streets Amethyst? Where are your manners?" Helio said teasingly.

"My manners…are in the same place where yours are Helio. Inside the dump!" Amethyst answered harshly, "besides speaking of manners, don't you have something to say to my sister Helio?"

"Wha? Your sister?" Helio said appalled his attention now focused on Renamon.

Renamon gave a nervous smile. "Hello young Renomon, I am Renamon: Amethyst's older sister," Renamon said introducing herself holding out her hand to shake Helio's hand.

"Er? Yeah sure……nice to meet you Miss Renamon," Helio said shaking Renamon's hand.

Helio then looked back at Amethyst. "A sister? You have an older sister," Helio said in shock, "how come you never told me that you had an older sister, Amethyst."

"Because you're not my friend Helio," Amethyst answered, "I don't talk to you about anything."

"Amethyst!" Renamon said, shocked at her sister's rudeness to another Renomon.

Helio merely laughed. "It okay Miss Renamon, Amethyst does this to me all the time. It's very common for her to be this way towards me," Helio said.

"I see," Renamon said.

"You know, I didn't notice how pretty you are Miss Renomon," Helio said nicely.

Renamon blushed. "Why thank you Helio. That was a very nice thing for you to say," Renamon said.

"Hey! Look at this. You're sister is beautiful and nice Amethyst. Are you sure the both of you are related because you are nothing like your sister?" Helio said mischievously.

Amethyst snarled impatiently. "Grrrr! I ask you again, what do you want Helio?" Amethyst said.

"Awh Amethyst. Can't a Renomon just pop up and say hi to you," Helio said.

"No. Especially if the Renomon is you," Amethyst answered.

"(Gasps) I'm so hurt," Helio said jokingly.

"What do you want?" Amethyst shouted, her temper rising.

"Relax Amethyst. I just came to wish you good luck," Helio said, "you know, in our swordsman sword match this weekend at sundown."

"What for Helio? I already know that I would be battling against you," Amethyst said.

"I know that Amethyst that's why I'm wishing you luck," Helio said, "because you're gonna need luck to defeat me."

"Excuse me!" Amethyst said taken aback, "I'm going to need luck to defeat you. Please! Defeating you will be like stealing candy from a baby Foxenmon."

Helio chortled. "Ha! Don't count your Reremon before they hatch from their eggs, Amethyst," Helio said, "I will defeat you even if I have to shred through that gorgeous face of yours just to claim victory."

Helio looked at Amethyst affectionately with his pale plum coloured eyes however, Amethyst showed no reason to be weakened by this action. In actual fact, she simply ridiculed Helio.

"Urgh! Whatever Helio," Amethyst said stubbornly.

"Ha! Well anyways, hope you come prepared this weekend at sundown. Prepared to lose that is," Helio said chortling scandalously, "chow Amethyst."

And in a puff of smoke, Helio vanished out of sight. As soon as Helio was gone, Amethyst slammed her fists on the golden dinning-table in anger, cause both hers and Renamon's cups of Togemon Prickle Tea to shake.

"Grrrr! That Helio, he is such a nasty piece of work," Amethyst growled irately.

"Amethyst, who was that Helio fellow actually?" Renamon questioned inquiringly.

"He's just a Renomon apprentice from my Samari swordsman class with Renomon. His full name is Heliotrope but most of the Renamon and Renomon in our class like myself just call him Helio for short," Amethyst explained.

"I see," Renamon said understandably, "so he's basically a colleague of yours as well as a friend."

"Me and Helio…FRIENDS! Ha! Don't make me laugh Renamon," Amethyst said, "Helio and I can never be friends. We're more like rivals. Helio is the best Renomon Samari swordsman in our class and I'm the best Renamon Samari swordsman in our class. Each day, the two of us battle out to see which one of us could be given the Sacred Samari medallion."

"What is this Sacred Samari medallion?" Renamon asked.

"The Sacred Samari medallion has been in the Foxwood Samari dojo for centuries," Amethyst explained, "it is only handed down to the Renamon or Renomon who proves him or herself to be the best Foxwood Samari ever. It's an opportunity of a life time. Even more wonderful than being able to digi-evolve to mega level."

"So that is why you and Helio can never get along? That is why you're rivals," Renamon said.

"Yeah that's right. Helio and I both want that sacred medallion so much that we're willing to even kill each other just to get it," Amethyst said, "that and also the fact that I find Helio the most annoying Renomon in this entire village."

"Why do you think so?" Renamon said sipping the last of her tea.

"Because in every class, infact every time he sees me, Helio always teases and makes jokes about me which I find very irritating," Amethyst answered, "Helio is also a big suck up to Renomon which is why he has an ego the size of the moon."

"That's funny Amethyst. I didn't find Helio annoying at all when he came to talk to us," Renamon said, "I found him quite charming."

"Well that's the thing with Helio, big sister. When he is ready, Helio can act like such an evil conniving nuisance but on the other hand, deep down inside he's really as sweet as a lollypop," Amethyst said, "have you ever met someone like that Renamon? Another male digimon who…may seem mean at sometimes but really he's a sweetheart."

"Y…Yes I have Amethyst," Renamon answered as memoirs of a certain grey wolf type male digimon recapped in her mind.

"Truly? Well who was he by the way?" Amethyst questioned spitting out another prickle from her tea as she sipped it.

"Oh I can't tell you who he is, Amethyst," Renamon said, "it's kind of a……_private_ thing."

"Oh come on Renamon, I'm your little sister. You can tell me anything even if it's private," Amethyst said pleadingly.

"You really want to know?" Renamon said.

"Yes," Amethyst replied.

Renamon heaved a sigh. "Alright I'll tell you Amethyst but first you must promise me that you would not mention a word to Renomon about this, got that?" Renamon said.

"O…kay," Amethyst answered.

"Good, Renamon said, "now listen carefully to me Amethyst. Let me tell you a story about a male digimon that I once knew when I used to live amongst the humans in the Real World. He is quite similar in personality to Helio. This male digimon's name….was _Wolfemon_."

**

* * *

****REAL WORLD: IN THE FORESTED AREA:**

Wolfemon trudged sluggishly through the woods of the forested area. On each tree he passed, Wolfemon left an infinitesimal graze. He did this in case he had gotten lost in the woods and needed to find his way back to the waterfall.

On upon walking through the woods, the reminiscence of Gabumon's preceding statement only kept recapping in Wolfemon's mind and this cause the digimon to feel a sense of anger.

_**FLASHBACK………….**_

**Gabumon:** _Oh yeah, well do you know what I think Wolfemon._

**Wolfemon:** _NO! WHAT!_

**Gabumon: **_I think that's you're lying about no longer loving Renamon. I think that deep down in that callous piece of crud you call a heart, you still have feelings for Renamon. I also think that this whole fact about Renamon leaving the Real world is really burning you up inside. I think that you do care that Renamon left. Ha! Admit it Wolfemon! Admit the truth!_

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

"Aargh! What is the matter with me? Why can't I get this horrible thought out my mind?" Wolfemon cursed audibly, "why am I so obsessed with this remembrance."

Wolfemon scratched the next tree that he passed along the way however, he did it quite haphazardly.

_**FLASHBACK……..**_

**Gabumon:** _I think that's you're lying about no longer loving Renamon. I think that deep down in that callous piece of crud you call a heart, you still have feelings for Renamon. I also think that this whole fact about Renamon leaving the Real world is really burning you up inside. I think that you do care that Renamon left. Ha! Admit it Wolfemon! Admit the truth!_

**END OF FLASHBACK……..**

"Grrrr! Curse that Gabumon and his mouth! What does he know about Renamon and me?" Wolfemon snarled gruesomely "I mean, why the heck should I care about the fact that Renamon left. She didn't care about how much her departure would affect both her tamer and her friends, so there!"

Wolfemon grazed another tree as he passed by.

"Renamon. You don't know how much I hate you now," Wolfemon grumbled, "but still, even though I…now _dislike_ Renamon…the memories of all the good times that we shared together will never be forgotten."

Wolfemon recapitulated the occurrences that happened on the night when he and Renamon had first admitted their feelings for each other.

_**FLASHBACK………**_

**Renamon:** _Wolfemon. _

**Wolfemon:** _Yes Renamon. _

**Renamon:** _Could I ask you something? _

**Wolfemon:** _Go ahead_

**Renamon:** _How long have you and I known each other?_

**Wolfemon:** _About a year now or so, ever since my tamer joined your tamer and the others._

**Renamon:** _Oh, Wolfemon, could I ask you another question?_

**Wolfemon:** _Yes and what may that be?_

**Renamon:** _Do you……have feelings……for me?_

**Wolfemon:** _Yes._

**Renamon:** _You…do?_

**Wolfemon:** _Yes I do and…do you have feelings for me Renamon?_

**Renamon:** _Of course I do Wolfemon; you don't know how much I care for you._

**Wolfemon:** _Actually I do, ever since we first met, it was sort of obvious that they're was something between the both of us, am I right?_

**Renamon:** _Yes, quite right you are, ever since the day when we first fought against each other, I have always liked everything about you Wolfemon. Your strength, your power, your wisdom…everything! And when we battled for the first time, I saw another good thing about you Wolfemon. I saw your respectfulness towards other digimon when you didn't finish me off when you could have._

**Wolfemon:** _I remember that moment; I had told you that I could have no longer battle with you because you were a female._

**Renamon:** _Exactly and I have always been fond of you for that._

**Wolfemon:** _Thank you Renamon and I am very fond of you also._

**Renamon:** _Really? Why are you fond of me Wolfemon?_

**Wolfemon:** _For many things, about you Renamon, I admire your might, your knowledge, your devotion to your friends and your kindness. But most of all, I admire your beauty. You Renamon are the most unique beautiful digimon that I have ever laid my eyes on and….I just adore you._

**Renamon:** _Oh Wolfemon._

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

Wolfemon stopped dead in his tracks. His head was facing downwards.

"Renamon," Wolfemon spoke silently, "the night when you and I admitted our feelings for one another was…the most wonderful night of my life. I was so happy to find out that you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. I thought…I thought that you and I would have been lovers forevermore but…I guess I was wrong about that. Our relationship did not last long at all…especially when that Renomon arrived."

_**FLASHBACK………**_

**Renamon:** _Renomon? _

**Renomon:** _Yes Renamon, it is me._

**Renamon:** _But…but how? How did you…survive?_

**Renomon:** _That doesn't matter right now, what really matters is you Renamon, I've missed you._

**Renamon:** _I've…missed you too Renomon._

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"Humph! That Renomon, I never trusted his irresponsible face from the moment I laid eyes on him," Wolfemon snarled to himself while leaning against a close by cypress tree, "I particularly didn't trust him when I found out that he was Renamon's former mate."

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Wolfemon:** _You know, this reminds me of something; you never got to tell us how you and Renomon know one another, Renamon. Care to explain?_

**Renamon:** _Well…uh? You see Wolfemon…._

**Renomon:** _Oh no Renamon sweetheart let me tell them._

**Wolfemon:** _Sweetheart!_

**Renomon:** _You see my dear friends, back in our village of Foxwood, there was a traditional rule. It stated that any Renomon and Renamon who were born on the same day should become mates. Both Renamon and I were born on the first day of spring in the digital world._

**Mako:** _You were both born on the same day._

**Takato**: _So…does that make you too…_

**Renomon:** _Mates? Yes._

**Ai:** _Wow Renamon and Renomon, what a cute couple_.

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"Wow Renamon and Renomon, what a cute couple! Hmn, what rubbish!" Wolfemon huffed repeating what Ai had said, "I knew that Renomon could never be trusted…I knew that if I had ever left him alone with Renamon for a second, catastrophe would have occurred….and it _did._"

_**FLASHBACK……….**_

**Renamon:** _Wolfemon, when I told you about all that happened between me and Renomon last night, I didn't tell you everything. I told you that we talked about our past together and took nice a walk around the lake however…I clearly forget to tell you about the fact that I…I…I…I kissed Renomon_.

**Wolfemon:** _You did…..what?_

**Renamon:** _I…I kissed Renomon or I should say, we kissed each other._

**Wolfemon:** _I….I…I see._

**END OF FLASHBACK………**

"Twice! Twice Renamon kissed Renomon on the lips," Wolfemon said after another trip down memory lane, "and the worst part about it was….she kissed Renomon twice and she had never even kissed me. I was the one who was always there for her when she needed me and that is how she repaid me. She kissed Renomon before me!"

Wolfemon then shook his head vigilantly. "What am I saying?" Wolfemon thought to himself, "why should care whether Renamon kissed Renomon before myself? I no longer love her! Or maybe………I do."

Wolfemon slowly sat down on the grass, back still leant against the tree.

"Maybe……Gabumon was right," Wolfemon said, "maybe I do still have feelings for Renamon. I cannot deny the fact that I am quite upset that she left and…I also cannot deny the fact that I was jealous when Renamon kissed Renomon: her past mate and not me…Wolfemon: the digimon whom she had said she cared deeply for. I cannot say that I was not furious about that."

**

* * *

****FOXWOOD VILLAGE: THE COCOA TEA HUT:**

"And….that's it? He just deserted you like that?" Amethyst muttered in shock.

"That's right," Renamon answered.

Renamon had just explained to her younger sister the entire tale of hers and Wolfemon's previous relationship (at least her version of the story). Renamon told Amethyst everything that happened: from the part when she and Wolfemon had confessed their feelings for one another right up to the point when Wolfemon had told Renamon that he never wanted to see her again. And once she had heard the whole story, Amethyst had already pictured a full portrayal of Wolfemon and she was disgusted by it.

"I can't believe it," Amethyst said, "I cannot believe the nerve of that Wolfemon fellow…abandoning you like that for nothing. Why if I ever see him, I'll slash him to pieces with my Katana sword."

"Now Amethyst, I wouldn't want you to do that," Renamon said sweatdropping, "besides Wolfemon had a good reason to be angry at me…after all, I did betray his trust by kissing Renomon."

"So what? What is wrong with that?" Amethyst said, "listen big sister, there is one thing in this entire Digital World that I am sure about and that is the fact that no Renamon can ever resist a Renomon's kiss."

"Why not?" Renamon questioned.

"Duh! It's in a Renamon's nature to never resist the charms of a Renomon," Amethyst replied, "besides you and that Wolfemon fellow would have never been able to kiss each other without feeling strange. That's because wolves and foxes just do not mix."

"That is exactly what Renomon said to me when I told him that Wolfemon and I were together," Renamon said.

"And wasn't he correct?" Amethyst said, "look Renamon, I'm your sister and I wouldn't lie to you about anything. If you and that Wolfemon somehow were able to mate with one another then not only would each of your species population decrease but you would have also disgraced your own kind."

"What? Disgrace my own kind? How?" Renamon inquired.

"Because Renamon, when was the last you ever saw a Renamon kissing a digimon who was not a Renomon," Amethyst said, "I bet never, right? You see Renamon, a thing like that has never been done. Renamons and Renomons are _meant_ to be together. If a Renamon or Renomon was ever found with another species of digimon, then he or she would have been exiled from the Foxwood village forever."

"Would I have been exiled from the Foxwood village if others had found out that I was in love with Wolfemon?" Renamon asked.

"Yes you would have been exiled Renamon," Amethyst said, "and let me tell you this big sister, being exiled from the Foxwood village isn't just a walk out of the village. It is worst than that."

"How…worst?" Renamon asked.

"When a Renamon or Renomon has betrayed their kind by laying with another species of digimon, he or she is firstly beaten with a whip until there data begins to dissolve," Amethyst explained, "and then after, they are thrown out of the entrance gate and forced to crawl all the way back to the secret foyer."

Renamon was shocked. "Do they really do such a thing in _our_ village?" Renamon inquired.

"Yes they do," Amethyst answered, "but fortunately for us, none of it has ever been done before. No Renamon or Renomon has ever mated with another species of digimon. No one……

"Except me," Renamon said interrupting her sister.

"You mated with Wolfemon!" Amethyst said in astonishment.

"No I haven't but I was in love with him for an age of time," Renamon said.

"Oh well that's nothing to worry about Renamon," Amethyst said reassuringly.

"It…isn't?" Renamon said looking at her sister.

"Sure. What happened between you and Wolfemon occurred in the Real world and hopefully it will stay in the Real world," Amethyst said, "so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you Amethyst," Renamon said to her sister, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem Renamon," Amethyst said with a smile, "and moreover you're with Renomon now and you're no longer in love with Wolfemon, am I right?"

"Yes…you're right Amethyst," Renamon answered hesitantly. "But still," Renamon considered to herself, "even though I…no longer _love _Wolfemon; that still does not mean that I don't…_miss_ him."

**

* * *

****REAL WORLD: IN THE FORESTED AREA:**

"Ooh who am I fooling? I can no longer refute this any longer. I admit…I _was_ infuriated about the fact that Renamon kissed Renomon," Wolfemon said truthfully, "so infuriated about that I let my rage engulf me and that was when I lost control…lost control of my temper…my rage…and even the words that I say. That's how I ended saying such nasty things to Renamon."

_**FLASHBACK……… **_

**Wolfemon:** _I…see; first you broken my trust then you cheated on me and now…you were about to lie to me._

**Renamon:** _No Wolfemon, please…it's not like that._

**Wolfemon:** _Yes it is Renamon, when push comes to shove; you revert to cheating on me._

**Renamon: **_That's not true Wolfemon. I love you._

**Wolfemon:** _Save it for someone who cares Renamon._

_(Renamon cries)_

**Wolfemon:** _Renamon, you are a cheater and a liar and as long as I live and breathe on this very earth, I no longer wish to see, hear or even talk to you. You and I are no longer a couple nor are we friends._

**Renamon:** _What? Wolfemon, what are you trying to say?_

**Wolfemon:** _What I am saying is I no longer love or like you Renamon. I now hate you and I hope that this will be the last time I ever saw your dishonest face._

**END OF FLASHBACK……….**

Wolfemon groaned and lowered his head sadly. "Now it all makes sense," Wolfemon said, "Gabumon…was correct! I do still have feelings for Renamon! That is why…….it pains me so much just to think about her and how…… she left the Real world with Renomon."

Bit by bit grief-stricken tears began to fall down Wolfemon's furry face. Now his heart felt crushed and empty.

"Gabumon was correct for another issue," Wolfemon groaned, "if I had not so callously yelled at Renamon and had just forgiven her instead for what she had done then……….maybe she wouldn't have decided to leave in the first place."

Feeling regret and deep hatred towards himself, Wolfemon let out a mournful groan. "Renamon, you don't know how much I still love you," Wolfemon moaned sadly, "but I guess…you will never know that because now thanks to me…..I've lost you _forever_."

Covering his face with hands, Wolfemon curled in a ball against the tree where he stayed all the rest of that late afternoon……hollering in self-disappointment. He had never felt so down about himself.

* * *

**Jadecy (Narrator):** Awh, poor Wolfemon….hollering in self-disappointment. Blaming himself for the departure of Renamon when it truly was not entirely his fault. Now that Wolfemon has realized that he still has affectionate feelings for the golden fox-type Renamon, will he soon figure out away to get her back? Find that out in **Chapter 7 of Digital Romance II: Realization**.

**Crycrybruce:** Hey? How come you get to be narrator this time?

**Jadecy:** Because Wolfemon was the narrator in the last chapter and now it's my turn. The order for narrating a chapter will be me first, you second and Wolfemon third. Got it?"

**Crycrybruce:** Got it.

**Wolfemon:** --'(_Sighs exasperatedly_) Anyways…see you all soon. Next chapter will be up shortly.

_A little note from MistressPC: Sorry about all the flashbacks in this chapter. --'_


	8. Realization

**CHAPTER SEVEN: REALIZATION**

He lay on the verdant grounds of the forested woods. He had not moved from that exact spot for three whole days. He was so lost in his own heartrending burdens that he had locked out all other aspects of the outside world. At this moment in time, the fourth day had arrived.

The fourth day was quite a showery day filled with nothing but heavy rains and earsplitting thunderclaps. As the raindrops slowly trickled on his coat, he: this shadowy grey wolverine type digital monster remained on the ground. He was completely immobilized; he did not budge a single inch.

He: this shadow grey wolf-like digimon was called by the name…_Wolfemon_. While more coarse rain continued to fall upon his body, Wolfemon took no heed of this. He did not seem to care at all…he was far too busy blaming himself for everything that has occurred. He was lost in his own world of heartbreak and despondency.

"It is my fault. Everything is my fault," Wolfemon thought sadly, "I am the one responsible for causing Renamon to leave. Yes, there is no doubt about it. It's my fault. Everything is my fault."

This exact thought kept echoing in Wolfemon's mind. He did not think of anything else besides that. Wolfemon was so depressed about the Renamon situation that he never returned home to his tamer. For three days and three nights, he just laid on the ground like a stiff log, completely motionless. Even when the wolf-type was hungry, he still did not budge. Wolfemon had forced himself to go without food (or water) for three days and now he was weak….very weak……weak from both starvation and thirst.

"So…famished," Wolfemon grumble feebly, eyes closed shut.

'_You must think of nothing else but you own blunders_,' said a little voice inside Wolfemon's mind to him, '_you must lock out everything else. Think of nothing else but your mistake because remember….it is your fault. Everything is all your fault. You are the one responsible for causing Renamon to leave. Yes, there is no doubt about it. It's your fault. Everything is your fault'_

"It is my fault. Everything is my fault," Wolfemon repeated faintly.

Wolfemon did not know what happened afterwards but the next thing he knew; there was a sudden ray of light. Shielding his eyes from the light, Wolfemon waited for the light to slowly dim away before he finally unshielded his eyes. Now that he could see with eyes again, Wolfemon took a quick glance around at his new surroundings.

To Wolfemon's utter amazement, he was standing on a sandy shoreline. But it was not just any shoreline, Wolfemon recognized this particular place. It was the same beach that he and Renamon had visited on the night they had confessed their feelings to each other.

Wolfemon found this whole situation quite strange. How did he arrive at this beach from the forested area? Better question yet, why was he even there?

While he tried to figure out the answers to the two puzzling questions swirling in his head, Wolfemon strolled along the beach. But as his mind pondered inquisitively, Wolfemon soon came to an abrupt stop when he noticed something in the far distance. It was a creature with a sort of a distinctive yellowish coat….however; Wolfemon could not make out who it was.

Taking a few steps forward, Wolfemon squinted his eyes and attempted to make out the creature in the distance. Fortunately for Wolfemon, the mysterious golden creature came towards him and when the creature had finally came into view that was when Wolfemon got the surprise of his life. For the creature was not just any creature, it was……………

"Renamon!" Wolfemon said, his eyes widening in shock.

The mysterious creature had golden yellow and white fur. Around its neck was a mane of elegant white fur and on its arms, the creature wore a pair of purple gloves with the Ying-Yang symbol embellished on the front. The creature also had cerulean coloured eyes which looked lovingly at Wolfemon. Sure enough, the creature was Renamon.

Wolfemon stared in awe. He could not believe his eyes…Renamon was actually standing infront of him.

"Renamon?" Wolfemon said still in a state of shock, "Renamon is that really you?"

"Yes my love, it is me," Renamon answered smiling affectionately at Wolfemon.

Wolfemon still could not believe it. "But…but I thought that you went back to the Foxwood Village" Wolfemon said.

"I did Wolfemon," Renamon said, "but now I have returned…returned to you. I love you."

"And I love you Renamon," Wolfemon answered beaming at Renamon.

"Kiss me Wolfemon," Renamon said. The fox type then puckered her lips.

Wolfemon puckered his lips too as he moved in to kiss Renamon. But as Wolfemon moved in, something weird began to happen! Each time when Wolfemon stepped forward, Renamon's body began to move away. And the next thing Wolfemon knew, he was chasing after Renamon (whose face was still puckered).

"Huh? What the? What is going on?" Wolfemon said confusedly.

Renamon's body then began to gain speed…leaving Wolfemon by himself. Wolfemon noticed this happening and tried to keep up. However…Renamon's body started moving faster and faster…until it was almost out of sight.

"Wait! Renamon, don't go! Stay please!" Wolfemon shouted out loudly.

The floating form of Renamon's body did not stop…it just kept on moving….FASTER!

"RENAMON! RENAMON WAIT!" Wolfemon called out.

Renamon's body moved faster….it's form was now slowly disappearing in the distance.

"RENAMON? RENAMON!" Wolfemon practically screamed.

Suddenly, there was another flash of light and Wolfemon was engulfed by its radiance…but that did not stop him from screaming at the top of his voice.

"RENAMON!" Wolfemon bellowed, "RENAMON!"

"Huh? What are you saying? I'm not Renamon," said a sudden squeaky voice, "I'm Calumon, remember?"

Wolfemon then opened up his eyes. To his sheer shock, he was no longer on a beach. Instead, he was inside a dark concrete walled room. Wolfemon's body was resting on what appeared to be a mattress made of grass and he also had a red and white checkered towel covering him from his chest right down to his feet.

Wolfemon now felt the surface of his head. There was a damp folded handkerchief on his forehead.

Taking a look around the room, Wolfemon closely eyed his new environment.

However as he did this, Wolfemon's eyes traveled around the room until they rested upon the eyes of another digimon. This digimon appeared to be Calumon, who was staring Wolfemon straight in the face with his big emerald green eyes.

Seeing Calumon's face so suddenly gave Wolfemon quite a scare and this cause the wolf to let out a scream. Wolfemon then jumped backwards away from Calumon, clutching his beating heart.

"Ca…Ca….Calumon?" Wolfemon muttered trying eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Oh goody! You recognize me," Calumon exclaimed enthusiastically, "Hi."

Wolfemon took a deep breath. "How did I? Calumon, where am I?" Wolfemon questioned now staring back at Calumon.

"You're in the park," Calumon answered as he jumped onto Wolfemon's lap, "Gabumon brought you back here when he found you in the forest. You looked really sick so Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon and I helped Gabumon nurse you back to perfect health."

"Gabumon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon and you nursed me back to health," Wolfemon repeated, "what about……..

"Calumon? Calumon, are you alright?" shouted Lopmon as she came barging into the room, "I heard screaming and I assumed that……..

Lopmon then noticed Wolfemon and with this, she smiled broadly.

"Hey, you're finally awake," Lopmon said happily, "Terriermon, Gabumon, GET OVER HERE! Wolfemon is awake."

"Really?" exclaimed both Gabumon and Terriermon simultaneously as the two of them came dashing into the room. When the two of them saw Wolfemon, Gabumon and Terriermon both smiled blissfully.

"Hey Lopmon is right. Wolfemon is awake," Terriermon said.

"Thank goodness," Gabumon said in relief.

"Wolfemon, how are you feeling?" Lopmon questioned.

"I feel great Lopmon," Wolfemon answered honestly, "although, my stomach feels empty. I haven't eaten at all. I'm extremely famished."

"Well if you're hungry then how about a nice Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich," Calumon suggested.

Wolfemon sweatdropped a little. "Peanut Butter and…what?" Wolfemon muttered confusedly.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly," Calumon repeated with a proud smile.

"Calumon, are you nuts? Wolfemon does not eat peanut butter or jelly," Gabumon said correctly.

"He doesn't?" Calumon said puzzled.

"Gabumon, please. I'm really hungry," Wolfemon grumbled rubbing his aching stomach, "at this rate, I'll eat anything as long as it contents my hunger."

"Okey dookey Wolfemon, I'll have your PB&J sandwich up in a second," Calumon said excitedly. Afterwards, Calumon flew away.

Once Calumon was gone, Gabumon turned and watched Wolfemon worriedly.

"Wolfemon…are you sure that you're alright?" Gabumon inquired concernedly.

"Yes, I'm sure Gabumon," Wolfemon replied. The grey wolf now rubbed his forehead. "Tell me you three," Wolfemon continued, "how long have I been like this?"

"Let me see…you've been missing for three straight days but you've been out cold for six hours," Lopmon answered.

"What? Three days and six hours?" Wolfemon said a bit astounded.

"Yeah, when Gabumon you in that forest, he said that you were soaking wet and already fast asleep," Terriermon answered, "and truly, not to be rude Wolfemon but boy can you _snore_."

Wolfemon rolled his eyes at Terriermon.

"Wolfemon, do you know how long it took me to trace your scent? Do you know how long it took me just to find you?" Gabumon said staring at Wolfemon seriously.

"Let me guess, three days and six hours," Wolfemon answered in an ironic tone.

"Quit the sarcasm Wolfemon, this is a serious matter," Gabumon said gravely, "do you how worried everyone was about you? You had all of us climbing the walls."

"You especially had your tamer worried," Lopmon chimed in, "poor Mia was hysterical about you. She even thought that you were deleted."

Wolfemon's ears drooped forlornly. "Gee I…I never truly intended to cause each of you to worry about me, especially Mia," Wolfemon said, "did she ever calm down."

"Of course she calmed down…calmed down when she saw Gabumon bringing you back _alive_ that is," Terriermon answered with his arms crossed.

Wolfemon let out a remorseful groan as he fell back on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the room.

Gabumon, Terriermon and Lopmon each eyed Wolfemon watchfully. If only he knew how worried all of them were of him. Gabumon then walked over and sat down next to Wolfemon's grass mattress bed. He watched him closely, his cherry eyes filled with a mixture of seriousness and empathy.

"Wolfemon….." Gabumon began but he was abruptly interrupted by Calumon.

"I'm back!" Calumon said in his usual cheerful tone. The four digimon in the room all looked up at Calumon as he came through the door of the room with a perfectly made sandwich on a plate in his hand. With this sandwich on the plate in his hand, Calumon flew up to Wolfemon and placed the plate with the sandwich on his lap.

"Here you are Wolfemon. A PB&J sandwich, personally made by me and Guilmon," Calumon said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Calumon," Wolfemon said appreciatively to Calumon as he took the sandwich off the plate. Licking his lips hungrily, Wolfemon bit into the sandwich once and on the next bite, he swallowed the rest of the sandwich whole.

Both Terriermon and Lopmon's jaw dropped. They were both appalled at how ravenous Wolfemon was. _How hungry can you get?_

After he had finished eating his sandwich, Wolfemon licked the remaining off of his fingers and smiled contentedly.

"Mmmm, Calumon I'll have to say that that was the most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I have ever tasted," Wolfemon said, "although I could not help but say that there was something…different about the taste in the peanut butter. It tasted a little…odd."

"That's because it wasn't peanut butter Wolfemon," Calumon said, "Guilmon ran out of peanut butter so he used something else."

"You ran out of peanut butter," Lopmon repeated slowly, "why am I not surprised at that?"

"Okay so if you didn't use peanut butter Calumon then what did you replace it with?" Wolfemon asked.

"I don't know," Calumon said shrugging his shoulders, "Guilmon used something that he thought looked like white peanut butter but when I asked Jeri what it was she told me that it was some stuff called mayonnaise."

"Did you just say…….mayonnaise?" Wolfemon said.

Calumon nodded.

Wolfemon almost choked as he held his throat. "MAYONNAISE!" Wolfemon shouted hysterically, "YOU MADE ME EAT A MAYONNAISE AND JELLY SANDWICH!"

"Uh huh," Calumon answered smiling.

Wolfemon's entire face turned green and his expression turned sickly.

"Are you alright Wolfemon?" Calumon asked looking at Wolfemon with concern.

"Yeah, you look a little…green," Lopmon said.

"Well wouldn't you turn green after you've realized that you just scuffed down a WHOLE MAYONNAISE AND JELLY SANDWICH!" Wolfemon shouted furiously.

"Hey chill out Wolfemon. Don't blame anyone but yourself," said Terriermon, "remember you were the one who said that you could have eaten _anything_."

"He does have a point you know Wolfemon," Gabumon said in agreement with Terriermon.

Wolfemon growled irritably. "Do I look as if I asked ANYONE OF YOU FOR YOUR OPINION!" Wolfemon shouted deafeningly.

"Hey what's with all the noise inside here?" inquired Monodramon as he came barging into the room.

"Yes, what is going on?" Guardromon asked as he came barging in after Monodramon.

Lopmon, Terriermon, Gabumon, Calumon and Wolfemon all looked up at the two digimon now in the room.

"Oh nothing is wrong you two," Lopmon answered.

"It's just Wolfemon," Terriermon added, "he ate a whole jelly and mayonnaise sandwich that Calumon brought him."

"Jelly and….mayonnaise? What in the world is mayonnaise?" questioned Monodramon.

"I don't know. Mayonnaise is some new food that looks like white peanut butter," Terriermon answered.

"White Peanut Butter? So that was what it was," Monodramon said, "Calumon! You brought me the same type of sandwich. You made me eat mayonnaise and jelly!"

Calumon sweatdropped. "Heh! Heh! Oopsy!" Calumon said laughing nervously.

Monodramon just stared furiously at Calumon.

"You know to tell you the honest truth, that mayonnaise and jelly sandwich didn't taste half bad," Wolfemon said truthfully, "it actually makes me feel to eat another one."

"Boy, how hungry can you get!" said Terriermon looking at Wolfemon, arms crossed.

"So Wolfemon, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Guadromon asked concernedly.

"Aside for being extremely hungry, I'm fine," Wolfemon answered with a smile.

"Well that's good," Monodramon said in respite, "when the rest of us found out from Gabumon that you had gone missing, we all devastated and worried about you."

"It's true. All of us were very concerned," Guadromon said, "even after what Gabumon, Lopmon and Terriermon said to us about you, we were all still worried about you."

"Huh? What did Gabumon, Lopmon and Terriermon tell you about me?" Wolfemon inquired, his tone stern.

"Not much," Guadromon answered, "they just told the rest of us that you were the one responsible for Renamon's departure from the Real World to the Digital World."

"Oh really. Were those their _exact_ words?" Wolfemon asked as he turned to stare furiously at Gabumon, Lopmon and Terriermon. All three digimon winced when Wolfemon looked at them.

"No, not exactly," Guadromon replied, "Gabumon told us that you were mad at Renamon, then Lopmon said you deserted Renamon and afterwards Terriermon said that because you dumped her, she decided to leaved the Real world and returned to the Digital world."

"Is that all?" Wolfemon asked.

"Yes, that is all that they told us," Guadromon answered.

"I don't believe it. You three told them that I deserted Renamon but you left out the reason," Wolfemon said staring dumbfounded at Terriermon, Lopmon and Gabumon.

"Heh! Heh! We were too busy to tell them the whole story so we just gave them the simple facts," answered Gabumon scratching the back of his head.

"Too busy? Too busy doing what?" Wolfemon questioned.

"Too busy looking for you," Terriermon responded.

Wolfemon snarled heatedly. _I cannot believe those three_, he thought.

"Wolfemon, why did you desert Renamon? Why?" questioned Calumon looking at Wolfemon with his big bright green eyes.

"Wasn't she a good companion?" Monodramon asked.

"Of course Renamon was a good companion. Why do you think I fell in love with her?" Wolfemon answered, "if you guys must know, the reason I deserted Renamon was because…she did something equally horrible to me."

"What did she do?" Calumon asked.

"She….kissed another male digimon other than myself. In other words, she cheated on me," Wolfemon answered.

Guadromon, Monodramon and Calumon each dropped their jaws in shock as they gawked speechless at Wolfemon.

"No way! Renamon kissed…another digimon?" Monodramon said in astonishment.

Wolfemon nodded his head. "It's true. Shocking but true," Wolfemon replied.

"But…but…who did she kiss?" Guadromon muttered inquisitively.

"She kissed a digimon who I knew was trouble from the beginning," Wolfemon answered, "Renamon kissed Renomon."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" exclaimed Guadromon and Monodramon simultaneously.

"That can't be true," Calumon said.

"Oh it's true Calumon," Wolfemon said.

"Very true," added Lopmon and Terriermon together.

"Definitely true," Gabumon said.

Calumon, Monodramon and Guadromon each looked at one another with shocked expressions on their faces.

Neither of them could accept what they had just heard as the truth. For a short second, there was slight pause between Guadromon, Monodramon and Calumon and Terriermon, Lopmon, Wolfemon, and Gabumon.

No one said a further remark. But even in all of their silence, during the pause, one voice was heard piercingly and broke the stillness.

"Rubbish! Nothing but RUBBISH!" shouted the voice.

This made the other digimon glimpse behind their backs at the doorway. The digimon who had shouted was Impmon. He was currently coming into the room while accompanied by Guilmon and Marineangemon.

"Impmon?" said Lopmon looking at Impmon.

"Guilmon?" said Terriermon looking at Guilmon.

"Marineangemon?" said Gabumon looking at Marineangemon.

"Heh! Hi guys," Guilmon greeted with a grin.

"Yes hi. Sorry about that but the three of us just couldn't help listening in on your conversation," Marineangemon explained.

"I see," Wolfemon said.

"Yeah, we listened in on ya little chat and it's a good thing we did otherwise I wouldn't have heard what ya said Wolfemon," Impmon said glaring gruesomely at Wolfemon, "you said that Renamon did something mean to ya and I think that's nothing but a load of crap."

"What? Why would _you_ say that Impmon?" Wolfemon said staring back at Impmon, eyes narrowed.

"Because, you Wolfemon are nothing but a liar," Impmon answered, "Renamon ain't kiss no Renomon. She's too innocent. You just made up that ridiculous lie just ta cover up the truth that you dumped Renamon on purpose."

Wolfemon looked at Impmon, rather taken aback by his statement. The other digimon were appalled as well.

"Hey! Wait just a minute here Impmon, Wolfemon did not make up that story," Lopmon said.

"How do you know chocolate-face?" Impmon retorted, "were you there when Renamon kissed Renomon?"

"Lopmon wasn't there but I was," Gabumon answered, "I was right in the park on the night when it happened. I saw everything. Renamon did kiss Renomon."

"Bah! That's a whole bunch of nothing," Impmon said stubbornly.

"Why were even in the park when Renamon kissed Renomon, Gabumon?" Guilmon asked.

"Because I sent him," Wolfemon answered, "I sent Gabumon to check up on Renamon and Renomon because I didn't trust Renomon."

"Oooh," Guilmon said understandably.

"Silly pineapple head! Don't you see that Wolfemon is playing ya? He's totally lying to ya…ALL of ya," Impmon said pointing at every other digimon in the room.

Wolfemon scoffed at Impmon.

"Impmon, why are you being this way? Why don't you believe Wolfemon?" Monodramon asked looking at Impmon.

"Yeah, look I believe him because Wolfemon always tells the truth," said Marineangemon.

The other digimon agreed with Marineangemon's remark. Impmon frowned at all of them.

"I can't understand you guys. You actually believe everything that this wolf says…including the fact about fox face betraying _him_! I'm really disappointed in ya all," Impmon said sadly.

"Look Impmon, we said that we agreed with Wolfemon but we did not say that we believe Renamon betrayed him," Marineangemon said.

"For us to believe that, we would need a proper explanation," Guadromon added.

"Ya damn right we need a proper explanation!" Impmon said. The mauve and white digimon then turned to Wolfemon. Impmon's pea green eyes glowered wrathfully into Wolfemon's pitch black eyes.

"You know Wolfemon, you don't know how jealous I was of you when I found out that you and Renamon were in love with each other," Impmon said enviously, "at first Renamon use to like me, and although I didn't act like it, I felt the same way about her. And I was even gonna tell Renamon how I felt about her one time but then…_you_ came along and ruined everything. As soon as Renamon took a look at you, she fell instantly in love with ya and that really broke my heart,"

"Well ta tell ya the truth, it didn't break my heart that much but it still hurt," Impmon continued, "seeing you and Renamon together hugging…and talking…and loving, it just made me feel ta vomit right on the spot. After fox face saw you, she forgot all about me and my feelings for her but…even that was a bummer. After awhile I began to forget my feelings for Renamon and just think of her as a friend. But even as a friend, I still cared about Renamon….that's why it hurts me more than ever to find out that you impaired her heart Wolfemon….that's why it hurts me more than ever to find out that thanks to you, the female digimon that I used to love is GONE!"

Impmon paused for a moment to wipe away the tears from his eyes. He was beginning to cry although he did not want the other digimon to notice but nonetheless they did notice.

"Awh! Don't cry Impmon," Marineangemon said trying to comfort Impmon.

"Yeah, everything is gonna be alright," Gabumon said putting his hand on Impmon's shoulder.

"Will you take ya hand off of me! I'm not crying!" Impmon said harshly as he shrugged off Gabumon's hand.

"Gee Impmon, all Gabumon and Marineangemon were doing was trying to help," Guilmon said.

"Guilmon's right Impmon, stop being such a sourpuss," Terriermon said.

Impmon looked defiantly at Terriermon and gave a loud 'humph'. "I'll stop being a sourpuss," Impmon said, "when Wolfemon stops being an _ass_."

"(Gasps) Impmon!" Lopmon exclaimed appalled at her comrade's ugly remark.

"Impmon…what! It's the truth," Impmon said. He then turned to Wolfemon again and pointed a finger at the wolf-type's face. "You Wolfemon are nothing but an irresponsible, wicked excuse for a digimon," Impmon scolded, "if it wasn't for you Renamon would still be here. If you hadn't dumped her, she wouldn't have left for the Digital world. Are you listening to me? It's all your fault…your fault! You Wolfemon are just plain heartless. Infact, I'm even beginning to think that you never loved Renamon in the first place, that you just used her…like a bloody TOY………

"THAT"S ENOUGH IMPMON!" Wolfemon bellowed as he stood his feet, glaring down at Impmon.

This sort of action came as a shock to everyone, especially Impmon. Wolfemon glowered at Impmon. He was extremely angry with the digimon.

"Impmon," Wolfemon growled, "you can call me a lot of things: a liar…irresponsible…and wicked. But there is one thing that you should not DARE to call me and that is…heartless. Now I know what faults I did Impmon. Yes I was the reason for Renamon's departure. I, myself, admit that. If I hadn't let my temper slip and just forgiven Renamon then maybe she wouldn't have left. I already know what wrongs I have committed and I don't need _you_ to tell me that! But hear me out when I say this Impmon; no one can stop someone else when they are angry not even the someone himself. I, for one, learned that the hard way."

Wolfemon started pacing around the room, his hands behind his back. The other digimon eyed him observantly.

"When I found out from Gabumon that Renamon had kissed Renomon, I felt my heart shatter," Wolfemon continued to say, "I could not believe what she had done and why she had done it. That whole situation just hurt me to such an extent that I lost control of myself. I said some nasty things to Renamon…things that I regret myself for saying up to this very day. I even told Renamon that I never wanted to see her again…that I hated her. But this, my friends……was not true."

Wolfemon stopped pacing, his back turned to the others. "Deep down in my heart……in my bare shattered heart," Wolfemon began again, "I still love Renamon very, very much. It took me a long time to realize that but I wouldn't have realized it if it wasn't for a certain brotherly friend of mine who deliberately knocked some sense into my head."

Wolfemon peeked over at Gabumon out of the corner of his eye. Gabumon smirked at Wolfemon.

"So…ya weren't lying to me at all when ya said that Renamon kissed that Renamon guy?" Impmon asked.

Wolfemon nodded.

"And ya weren't lying about…still being in love with Renamon either?" Impmon questioned.

Once again, Wolfemon nodded in response.

Impmon then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well since ya put it that way; I'm sorry Wolfemon," Impmon said repentantly, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Impmon, I've already forgiven you," Wolfemon said.

"Honestly Wolfemon, I'm really sorry," Impmon said remorsefully, "all those horrible things I said about ya. I even called ya an _ass_."

"Please Impmon, you don't have to repeat the word," Lopmon said callously.

"Sorry Lopmon," Impmon apologized, "you see you guys, I didn't mean to say all of those mean things, really. It's just that…I'm really bummed out about Renamon leaving us, ya know."

"(Sigh) I know what you mean Impmon and the rest of us feel the same way too," said Terriermon resting a hand on Impmon's shoulder.

"Ooh! I just wish there was a way that we can get Renamon to come back to the Real World," Guilmon groaned sadly.

"Hmmm! Maybe there is a way Guilmon," Wolfemon said, "maybe we could find some way to get to the Digital World."

"Awh but Wolfemon, in order for us to go the Digital World, we would need a portal," said Guadromon.

"I know that Guadromon and that gives me an idea," Wolfemon said with a cunning smile, "Guilmon, how long does it take you to track down a portal to the Digital World?"

"Hmmm? I'm not sure," Guilmon answered, "sometimes it takes me three whole days but most of the times just one whole day."

"One whole day, huh," Wolfemon said, "well that will just have to do."

"Why did you ask Wolfemon?" Guilmon questioned.

"Because I'm gonna take your advice my friend," Wolfemon answered, "I'm gonna go the Digital World, find Renamon and bring her back to the Real World."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the other digimon all flabbergasted by Wolfemon's proposal.

"Wolfemon, you can't be serious?" Terriermon said.

"Oh I'm very serious Terriermon," Wolfemon said gravely, "as soon as Guilmon finds a portal, it's off to the Digital World for me."

"But…what if Guilmon doesn't find a portal," said Monodramon.

"I have full confidence in Guilmon, Monodramon," Wolfemon replied, "besides when was the last time that Guilmon never was able to discover a portal."

"Ya know he does have a point," Impmon said.

"Well…what about the tamers Wolfemon?" Calumon asked, "wouldn't you need their help? Wouldn't you want them to prepare for the trip to the Digital World too?"

"Yes I would need Mia and the others' help Calumon," Wolfemon answered, "but they are not coming on this mission of mine. A mission to search the Digital World for Renamon is a mission that only a digimon like myself could handle. Besides the tamers should rather stay here, where they are safe."

"So…you're gonna make this mission to the Digital World by yourself?" questioned Guadromon.

"Most likely, yes," Wolfemon answered, "but it also depends on whether or not either of you want to join me."

"Er? I don't know Wolfemon," Calumon said unsurely, "this mission sounds kind of…….

"Dangerous," finished Marineangemon.

"Huh? Aah come on you guys, don't tell me you two are scared of a little adventure," Impmon said, "I mean we've all been on so many adventures to the Digital World already that I can barely count em. Besides, don't you too want to see Renamon again?"

"We do want to see Renamon," Calumon answered, "but…….

"But nothing," Impmon interrupted, "this mission is more than just surviving in the Digital World; it is also about getting one of friends back so Wolfemon…count me in on this mission."

"So you're coming along?" Wolfemon asked.

"Definitely," Impmon answered with a wink.

"I'm coming along too," Gabumon proposed.

"What? Gabumon, you're going?" Lopmon said flabbergasted.

Gabumon nodded his head. "Yes I'm going," he said, "Impmon is right about one thing. This mission to the Digital World is more than just survival of the strongest; it is also about getting Renamon back. Besides what kind of brotherly comrade would I be if I didn't assist my brotherly comrade, right Wolfemon?"

"Right," Wolfemon said smirking at Gabumon.

"Well since you guys put it that way, I'm tagging along as well," Monodramon declared, "I have lived in the Digital World all of my life and there is no other digimon who knows it better than I do so I can help you guys find where Renamon is and keep you from getting lost."

"Thanks Monodramon," Wolfemon said smiling at the purple dragon type.

"Hey! What about me? I'm going as well," Guadromon said, "I can help you all be on guard for any trouble in the Digital World."

Wolfemon nodded his head in approval.

"HEY! You guys need _me_ as much as you need Monodramon and Guadromon," Terriermon said, "I'm the one who always keeps everyone in a good mood whenever there is chaos along the way…so don't you dare leave me behind on this mission, got that?"

Wolfemon chuckled. "Ha! I got it Terriermon," Wolfemon laughed.

"What about you Lopmon? Aren't you coming?" Gabumon inquired turning to Lopmon.

"I don't know Gabumon. I'm not sure," Lopmon answered doubtfully.

"What! Not sure, come on Lopmon we need you," Gabumon said.

"Yeah, we need your _brains_," Terriermon said.

"Er? What he means is that we need your smarts and expertise," Monodramon explained.

"So will you come along with us Lopmon, please," Gabumon begged.

Lopmon stared from the imploring face of Gabumon to her other comrades and with this, she sighed.

"Ooh beans! I guess I'm outnumbered," Lopmon said, "fine I'm coming too."

"Excellent!" Gabumon said with a broad smile.

"Now that just leaves us with…Guilmon, Calumon and Marineangemon," Guadromon said, "what about the three of you? Guilmon, aren't you coming?"

"Of course. Count me in," Guilmon answered.

Guardromon now turned to Calumon and Marineangemon. "Calumon? Marineangemon? Are you coming?" the metal-type digimon inquired.

"Sorry Guardromon but Calumon and I have decided to stay back while you guys go find Renamon," Marineangemon answered.

"What! Why?" Impmon asked goggling at the two smaller digimon.

"Because what if an evil digimon threatens to attack West Shinjuku while we're gone," Calumon said.

"He's right that's why you will need at least two digimon to stay back and protect the city," Marineangemon continued, "and those two digimon are us. Calumon and I will protect the Real world while you're in the Digital World."

"That's very nice you guys but are you sure you can handle this type of responsibility?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, most evil digimon are larger than life and you two are pretty tiny compared to them," Impmon said.

"We know that Impmon," Marineangemon said, "but you're forgetting one small thing, one of us here is already a mega level type digimon."

"And another can digi-evolve to Ultimate level," Calumon said proudly.

"You know he does have a point you guys," Guilmon said, "Marineangemon and Calumon may be small but together they both pack a pretty powerful punch. So I trust that they'll keep the city safe."

"I trust them too," Guadromon said.

"So do I," Lopmon said.

"Okay I trust the little squirts too," Impmon said.

"Then it's settle. Marineangemon and Calumon will remain in the Real World and protect the city while the rest of us go find Renamon," Wolfemon said, "all those in favor, say I."

"I!" answered the other digimon simultaneously.

"Good," Wolfemon answered, "now Guilmon I want you to start looking for a portal to the Digital World now."

"Okay Wolfemon," Guilmon answered and with that, he dashed out the door to start looking for the portal.

"Calumon, Marineangemon, I want the both of you to go inform the tamers about our little quest to find Renamon," Wolfemon ordered turning to face Calumon and Marineangemon, "explain to them that we may not need them to come along with us but if they have any source of aiding equipment we will appreciate it."

Calumon and Marineangemon saluted Wolfemon. "Okay," said both digimon together before they, like Guilmon, dashed out the room to inform the tamers.

As soon as Guilmon, Calumon and Marineangemon had left to do their tasks, Wolfemon then reverted his attention to the remaining digimon in the room. Those were Impmon, Gabumon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guardromon and Monodramon.

Wolfemon looked at them all seriously. "Now as Guilmon, Calumon and Marineangemon each attend to their duties, the rest of us will attend to our duty," Wolfemon said, "our duty is to plan the arrangements for our departure to the Digital World; and when I say arrangements, I mean date, place, time and equipment, got that?"

"Got it," answered the other six digimon.

Wolfemon nodded his head. "Good," he said.

"With all of us planning and Guilmon searching for that portal, we would be in the Digital World in no time," Wolfemon thought to himself, "and when we do, I know my fellow comrades and I will do everything in our part to find Renamon. And even if we do get into danger, I will fight back mercilessly because nothing is going to stop me from finding my true love and bringing her back home…nothing is going to stop me from finding Renamon….NOTHING!"

* * *

**Crycrybruce (Narrator):** Alas, the other digimon have found Wolfemon. It is a good thing that they found him alive. Anyways now that Wolfemon is back, the grey wolf type had devised a plot to go to the Digital World to get Renamon back. Will he be able to do it with the help of his faithful friends? And will they all be able to do it in time before the certain next _engagement_ which occurs in the next certain chapter? Find all of this out is **Chapter 7 of Digital Romance II: Forgotten Love and Chosen Destinies** (The title speaks for itself).

**Jadecy:** Good job Crycrybruce. Best first time work!

**Crycrybruce:** Thank you Jadecy.

**Wolfemon:** Humph! At least you spoke this time and what is with all the '_certain_'?

**Crycrybruce:** Hey! What does that supposes to mean? What's wrong with my '_certain_'?

**Wolfemon:** Oh nothing (thinking) Sheesh! I never knew Neopets were so dense.

**Jadecy: **I heard that one Wolfemon. -0

**Wolfemon:** 0.0 0.0!

**Jadecy:** Well anyways. Until next time!

_A little note from MistressPC: Please excuse me for the little obscene word in this chapter. I humbly apologize for that --_

_0.0 And also: Yes in my fic, Calumon does have a digi-evolved form: An ultimate Level form. You'll just have to wait and see what it is._


	9. The Combat Of The Ultimate Samaris

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE COMBAT OF THE ULTIMATE SAMARIS**

After waiting three entire days, that day…that one specific day had at last arrived. It was sundown on the weekend in the Foxwood Village and as the sun began to set slowly in the cherry tangerine sky, meanwhile at the Foxwood Samari Dojo, a battle was presently about to commence.

It was the combat between the best Renomon Samari and the best Renamon Samari in all of the Foxwood Village. In other words it was the battle between Heliotrope and Amethyst for the highly praised Sacred Samari Medallion. Every last Renamon and Renomon in the entire village turned up at the dojo to watch the occurring battle and among them was Renamon, who had of course came to support her sister in this most historical of battles.

When all the Renamon and Renomon were comfortably seated in their corrective seats inside the Dojo (students at the front, spectators to the back) Renomon took stand. One that day, the chestnut and black fox was wearing a burgundy and bullion robe with a belt wrapped firmly around his waist. The belt was black in colour with red and white stripes around the middle. The stripes represented a sense of higher rank which was appropriate since Renomon was the sensei of the Foxwood Samari Dojo and the formal judge of that day's match.

When he had stood up, Renomon looked at everyone in the dojo resolutely. His scarlet eyes traveled from his obediently-kneeling students to the seated spectators and with that, he nodded his head to all of them.

"My fellow Renomons and Renamons, a humble greeting to each of you," Renomon's booming voice said loudly, "welcome to the 14th Annual Combat of the Ultimate Samaris. As you all may know, the Combat of the Ultimate Samaris is a competition that has been in our village since the first village was built by the earlier Renamons and Renomons. It is a competition where the best Renamon and Renomon Samari compete against each other in a one on one battle for the Sacred Samari Medallion."

With his right hand, Renomon gestured to his right where an oak made red cushioned platform stood promptly on the ground.

On top of this cushioned platform was a medallion, the size of an average dinner plate. This medallion was tinted in the insignias of gold, silver and bronze: these colours reflected off the eyes of every last Renamon and Renomon in the room. In addition, apart from the shimmering insignias, engraved on the coating of the medallion was a depiction of a Renamon and Renomon fiercely in combat with one another. It was truly a symbol of inspiration.

"The Sacred Samari Medallion is an inspirational heirloom. It shall only be given to the best Samari in all of the Foxwood Village," Renomon continued, "during this year, I, the Sensei of this Samari Dojo have been scouting for the best Renamon and Renomon Samaris of the age. It was a hard choice considering the fact that all of my students were quite impressive. However not any of these students were as excellent as these two students I am about to call. These students truly share the spirit and soul of Samaris and I have to say that I am very proud of them. Now without any further delay, Renamons and Renomons, I give to you the two students who will be competing for the Sacred Samari Medallion."

Renomon then gesticulated his hand to the centre left hand side of the dojo where a brown door was now opening.

"I now introduce the Best Renomon Samari of the Age: Heliotrope," Renomon shouted.

From the brown door walked out Heliotrope. Just as Renomon, Heliotrope was wearing a robe, only his robe was navy blue in colour with black at the sleeves. Fastened around Heliotrope's waist was a black belt and at the side on his hip, was a small black pouch which held a Wakizashi sword.

The room burst into applause as Heliotrope entered and some student Renamons even giggled and drooled at the sight of the strapping young Renomon named Heliotrope. Renamon merely rolled her eyes at these Renamon for she thought they were being foolish. As soon as Heliotrope had reached the middle of the dojo where Renamon stood, all the applause ceased. Afterwards, Renomon bobbed his head as he now gestured to the centre right hand side of the room.

"And also," Renomon began again, "the Best Renamon Samari of the Age: Amethyst."

A second brown door opened and from its interior stepped out Amethyst. From a distance, Amethyst appeared to be vaguely serious although the lavender and pink-sleeved robe she wore made her look divine. Just as Heliotrope, Amethyst also had her famous Katana sword on her which was stuck at the side of her pitch black belt.

The crowd went wild for Amethyst as she walked out: everyone applauded her...especially Renamon. A group of Amethyst's Renamon and Renomon comrades even spelt out her name on their chest and at the sight of this, Renamon could not help but laugh.

Once Amethyst was to the middle of the room, currently facing her opponent Heliotrope, it was then that Renomon turned to both of his students. Surprisingly, he had a serious but yet proud smile on his face.

"Now today is the day you two. I hope that either of you are prepared for this maybe the toughest challenge of your lives," Renomon said looking both Amethyst and Heliotrope in the eye, "it is always hard to fight a fellow classmate, even more a fellow comrade."

Both Heliotrope and Amethyst glared at one another before scoffing ignorantly. Either of them knew very well that the two of them were not and will never be 'comrades'. Renomon stared at the two fox-types before clearing his throat and continuing.

"As I was saying before," Renomon began again, "this combat will be the toughest one of each of your lives and before we begin the match, I would just like to repeat that I am very proud of you, both of you. The two of you are the top students that I have ever had and I am very grateful. I am especially grateful to you Amethyst, you have definitely come a long way and I would personally like to say 'Well done'"

Amethyst looked up timidly at Renomon and her cheeks flushed. "Th…Thank you Sensei Renomon," Amethyst replied giddily.

Renomon nodded his head at Amethyst and smiled at her. Heliotrope looked from Renomon to Amethyst and with that, he snarled resentfully.

Renomon now turned to face the audience of students and spectators. The brown and black fox-type then drew his own Wakizashi sword which was secretly tucked away at the back of his belt. Renomon then raised his sword to the audience.

"Renamons and Renomons, behold the best Renamon and Renomon Samaris in the village: Amethyst and Heliotrope. Tonight these two shall battle for the Sacred Samari Medallion but only one will win," Renomon said boomingly, "now without further delay, LET THIS BATTLE BEGIN!"

The whole audience burst into another round of applause and Renomon took his seat on the Sensei seat on top of the platform for now the battle was about to begin.

As everyone applauded loudly, Heliotrope took a glance at Amethyst who unsurprisingly stared back at him. An underhanded flirty smirk formed across Heliotrope's face as he looked at Amethyst slyly. Amethyst merely scoffed at this and ignored the young brown fox.

From his Sensei seat on top of the platform, Renomon ceased the continuous applause. He did this just to allow another Renomon to enter the dojo. This Renomon was dressed in green blue garments and in the palm of his hands was a green and red flag. The Renomon then walked up to where Amethyst and Heliotrope stood.

Nodding respectively to both of them, the Renomon turned to Renomon and nodded to him as well. After that, the Renomon lastly turned and bobbed his head in respect to the audience.

"Good evening Renomons and Renamons. I am Kimono," the Renomon introduced himself, "on account of our dear Sensei Renomon; I will be the official judge of tonight's match."

Kimono faced Amethyst and Heliotrope once more. "All fighting Samaris to the centre battle field," he said calmly.

Amethyst and Heliotrope looked at one another before obeying Kimono and trotting to the centre ring where they faced one another. Kimono stood a distance away from Amethyst and Heliotrope where he raised the red and green flags in his hands.

"Right. Tonight's match shall be a one on one match between Heliotrope and Amethyst for the commending Sacred Samari Medallion," Kimono explained, "the rules of the match are as followed: there will be no time limits in this match as said by our Sensei. No digi-evolving in the match either, you shall rely only on your Samari Skills. This match will stop when either one of you feels the need to no longer continue; the last one standing will win the match. Got that?"

"Got it," answered Heliotrope and Amethyst.

"Also add to the rules Kimono, if either opponents dares to cheat in this match, that one opponent will be disqualified from the match," Renomon added.

"Yes Sensei," Kimono said, "alright, you guys heard the man: no cheating, right?"

Heliotrope and Amethyst both nodded their heads.

"Good," Kimono said, "NOW LET'S START THE MATCH. Helio, Amethyst…SWORDS AT THE READY!"

In the blink of an eye, both Amethyst and Heliotrope pulled out their swords and held it infront of their faces.

From the corner of his Wakizashi sword's blade, Heliotrope gave Amethyst another mischievous smirk.

"Heh! Scared Amethyst?" Heliotrope said teasingly.

"You wish Helio," Amethyst answered calmly.

The two then brought down their swords and took three steps backward from each other. Once they were five inches apart from one another, Heliotrope and Amethyst faced one another again. Kimono bobbed his head approvingly.

"Heliotrope, Amethyst…SAMARI FIGHTING STANCE!" Kimono bellowed.

At Kimono's command, Heliotrope and Amethyst immediately stood in their Samari fighting stances with their back legs stepped backwards and their swords raised high and ready to strike.

"You shall both attack each other on my count," Kimono instructed, "now on three. One………two………

But before Kimono could even reach the number three……..Heliotrope struck!

"Hyper Kaiser Daseki!" Helio exclaimed as he suddenly sent a charging fire ball straight at Amethyst. Amethyst caught this attack by surprise and before she could counter attack, the inferno ball caught her in her stomach and she was sent backwards where she laid in a heap on the ground.

The whole audience gasped at this and Renamon covered her mouth in shock.

"Amethyst!" Renamon shouted at her sister.

Amethyst groaned in pain and tried to remove herself from off the ground. Renamon stared at her worriedly.

"Urgh! I can't believe he did that AGAIN!" said one student Renamon to another.

"Yeah, me neither," said the other student Renamon.

Renamon overhead these two Renamons and looked at them from where she sat.

"Er? Excuse me? Excuse me," Renamon said tapping the two student Renamons on their backs.

Both student Renamons looked up and blinked twice when they saw Renamon.

"Um….hello," said one of the Renamon, "who are you?"

"I'm Renamon," Renamon answered, "I'm Amethyst's older sister and………

"So you're Renamon! Amethyst has told us so much about you," said the other student Renamon shaking Renamon's hand, "hi my name is Sapphire."

"And I'm April," said the other Renamon, "we're both best friends of Amethyst."

"Nice to meet both of you," Renamon said.

"Thanks," said Sapphire and April together.

"Now Sapphire, April, I couldn't help but overhear you two saying that Helio did this AGAIN," Renamon said, "do you mean that this isn't the first time that Helio has attacked out of turn."

"HA! Please, how do you think he got this far? By playing fair?" April said.

"Well yes," Renamon answered, "didn't he?"

"No," Sapphire answered, "take it from me Miss Renamon, from the beginning since he had started training to become a Samari, Helio has always cheated. In every single match, he would knock out his opponent before the official judge could even say 'Go'"

Renamon gawked at Sapphire. "No! This can't be true," Renamon said in disbelieve.

"Oh it's true alright," Sapphire said, "that has always been Helio's style. He hurts his opponent at the beginning of the match so they would be too injured to continue; and believe me, that strategy of his has always worked."

"So you mean to tell me that since the beginning Helio has been doing this sort of thing and not once has Renomon…I mean Sensei Renomon dared to stop him?" Renamon said.

Both Sapphire and April shook their heads.

"Not once," April answered.

"Sensei Renomon has always allowed Helio to continue playing dirty," Sapphire said, "and I have a feeling that he is going to do the same thing in this match too."

Renamon looked appalled. She could not believe what she was hearing. Helio was cheating and Renomon as the Sensei of the dojo wasn't doing anything about it, now that was such absurd nonsense.

Kimono seemed to be having the same opinion about the match as Renamon for he was frowning furiously at Heliotrope.

"Helio! What do you think you are doing?" Kimono shouted angrily, "how many times do I have to tell you? You're not supposed to attack you're opponent before I say so."

Helio snorted aggressively. "Whatever you say Kimono," he said stubbornly, "but look at it this way, even if I had waited for your count, I still would have been able to do the same attack on Amethyst since she is just too slow."

"Grrrr! Alright that's enough," Kimono said gravely, "now I'm sorry to say this Helio but what you just did is classified as cheating in my book; and for that I will have no choice than to disqualify you from………

"Overruled Kimono. The match will continue," Renomon interrupted.

Kimono turned to gape at his Sensei. 'Is he being _serious_?' Kimono thought.

"But…but Sensei Renomon," Kimono spoke, "didn't you see what he just di……….

"Yes I saw what Helio did perfectly Kimono and I say CONTINUE THE MATCH!" Renomon bawled at Kimono.

Kimono shuddered as Renomon bawled at him. "Y…Yes Sensei Renomon," Kimono said shakily, "(coughs) MATCH CONTINUED!"

"Ha! This is gonna be good," Helio said slyly. Helio then glanced at Amethyst. She had finally gotten to her feet and glaring daggers at him.

Helio could not help but chuckle at her. "Awh, what's the matter Amethyst? Did my surprise attack knock you down?" Helio said annoyingly, "heh! I'm not surprised by this at all. I always was a better Samari and you Miss Amethyst, are nothing but slow and weak."

Some of the Amethyst supporters booed angrily when Heliotrope said such a nasty thing to her. Amethyst, herself was infuriated by Helio's tease and this made her growl wrathfully.

"(Growls) Why you no good Renomon! I will make you pay!" Amethyst snarled. The golden female fox now raised her sword which was being engulfed by black flames as she pointed it at Heliotrope.

"Yang Sutoraki!" Amethyst exclaimed as she sent a black inferno ball straight at Helio.

A proud smile formed on Renamon's face as her sister sent this assault. After all, it was she who had taught Amethyst the Yang Sutoraki attack.

Amethyst's attack soared at Heliotrope and seeing this, all the brown fox did was yawn in boredom. When the attack approached him all Helio did was simply leap into the air and dodge the attack. Amethyst growled when she saw her opponent completely unharmed by her own attack.

Heliotrope glanced at Amethyst.

"Honestly Amethyst," he said, "is that measly attack all that you got?"

"No," Amethyst answered as she charged at Helio.

Heliotrope saw this coming and quickly attacked Amethyst before she could reach him. He attacked Amethyst with another 'Hyper Kaiser Daseki' attack. However unfortunately for Helio, Amethyst saw his own attack coming and immediately avoided it.

The golden vixen had sprung upward; and while in midair, Amethyst also seized another chance to attack Helio. Amethyst had jumped above the maroon fox and now she brought down the blade of her Katana sword on Helio.

Helio glanced above his body and when he surprisingly saw Amethyst, the maroon fox quickly evaded the attack as fast as he could have at the moment. But even though Helio evaded her attack that did not stop Amethyst from attacking him.

When her aerial assault didn't work, Amethyst dropped to her feet where she began slashing vigorously at Heliotrope. As fast as the attacks came, Helio counterattacked at each of them as quickly as he could. This sort of thing continued for awhile in the match where Amethyst would slash at Helio and he would block.

That is how it went: Slash…Block…Slash…Block!

Each impact that either opponents' attacks made were so intense that the whole entire audience had to hold their breath and keep still in order to see what happens next. Even Kimono was frozen in time as his attention was focused mainly on the two fox-types fighting infront of him. Renomon also watched the match carefully, although he was not as mesmerized by it as the other fox-types in his dojo.

Slash…Block…Slash…Block…that is how it continued again.

But at another point in the match, Amethyst slashed at Helio and when Helio blocked for the umpteenth time, Amethyst took this chance to spin around and hook-kick Helio at the side of his head.

Helio was knocked forcefully to the side but he regained his posture; and when he did, Helio stood up to glimpse back at Amethyst. There was a tiny smudge of saliva at the side of his mouth (he's data so I can't use blood) as a result of when Amethyst had kicked him but Helio wiped it off with the sleeve of his robe.

Afterwards, Helio smiled a keen smirk at Amethyst.

"Heh! I guess I…underestimated you Amethyst," Helio said, "you're not as slow and weak as I thought you were."

"And you're not as strong as you _said _you are," Amethyst retorted.

"Ha! Ha! Funny," Helio said, "it's even kind of cute."

Amethyst growled. "I don't need to be cute," Amethyst said, "especially when I'm gonna defeat you."

"Ha! Well bring it on cutie, bring it on!" Helio said teasingly as he gestured for Amethyst to give him her best shot.

Amethyst snarled irritably before she raised her sword again and attacked.

"Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki!" Amethyst shouted as she sent a fully charged thunder strike at Helio.

Regrettably for Amethyst, when he had seen her attack approaching, Helio immediately blocked away her attack with his Wakizashi sword. Now it was his turn to strike.

Passing his fingers across the edge of his sword blade which glowed bright blue as he touched it, Helio spun his Wakizashi sword above his head. A huge spinning cyclone of gust was forming above Helio's head as he spun his sword.

"_Tornado_ Daseki!" Helio shouted as he unleashed his fully conjured cyclone straight at Amethyst.

Amethyst stared wide-eyed as the swirling mist came toward her; however Amethyst knew exactly how to stop the spinning mist. Amethyst now raised her sword to her face.

"Katana Sword: Energy Orb!" Amethyst said, passing her sword around her body and forming a powerful energy circle. Aiming her sword just right, Amethyst unleashed her attack on the cyclone. The energy orb zoomed at the cyclone and when it had impacted on it, the orb cancelled out the tornado.

When his attack did not work, Helio growled snappily at Amethyst. Now he was really mad at her.

Amethyst was amused by this.

"Awh! What's the matter Helio? Did my powerful attack take out your weak one? Sorry…not really." Amethyst said.

Helio growled again. "That's it! I've had enough!" he said, "no more playing games!"

Helio then started charging at Amethyst, sword raised and ready to strike. "Ox charging sheep!" Helio shouted, slashing at Amethyst.

Amethyst quickly counterattacked. Amethyst slashed at Helio with her Katana sword, causing both too swords to clash with one another on impact. Both Amethyst and Helio glowered at one another from the edges of their swords.

"Grrrr! Give up Helio…you won't win!" Amethyst growled.

"That's what…you think," Helio said, "Rhino…pushing boulder!"

With all of his strength, Helio rammed his sword hardly against Amethyst's sword. This caused Amethyst to drop her sword as she fell to the ground. Amethyst hurried quickly to grab her sword but before she could reach the sword it self, Helio attacked her again.

"Woodpecker pecking wood!" Helio said as he stabbed his sword at Amethyst.

The golden vixen tried to avoid Helio's persistent stabbing as quickly as she could. Then it was her turn to strike.

"Seal slapping ball!" Amethyst yelled as she stretched her leg out and front kicked Helio right in his abdomen. This forced the male brown fox backwards, and it gave Amethyst time to grab her sword and spring to her feet.

All of Amethyst's supporters cheered loudly as she regained her stance.

"YAH! GO AMETHYST!" cheered Sapphire as she waved her blue gloved hands in the air.

"YEAH! KICK HELIO'S BUTT!" exclaimed April.

"Hmmm, Ox charging sheep? Woodpecker pecking wood?" Renamon repeated confusedly, "those sound quite odd. Are they techniques?"

"As a matter of fact they are," April answered, "they're called Animal Intuition Techniques. Sensei Renomon taught it to us. It is a technique in which a Samari uses a basic movement from one specific animal as a form of his or her Samari skills."

"I see," Renamon said understandably, "that sounds quite interesting."

"It is interesting," April said, "and that is mainly because Sensei Renomon is the best Samari teacher ever."

Renomon smiled at April.

"Ooh! Ooh! Look at the match you guys!" Sapphire said excitedly at she pointed to the centre of the dojo.

The battle between Helio and Amethyst was really getting intense; especially since both two Samari fox-types were firing slashes and strikes at one another and evading their opponent's assault using the Animal Intuition Techniques.

"Hawk hunting prey!" Amethyst yelled as swooped down on Helio, slashing at his chest.

"Bear protecting cubs!" Helio shouted, forming a magnetic force field with his sword and shielding himself from Amethyst's attack.

Amethyst growled at Renomon furiously before trying another ambiguous assault on her opponent.

"Kangaroo leaping grass!" Amethyst said springing in midair and trying a high jump kick on Helio.

Helio immediately retaliated this physical attack. "Wolf baying moon!" Helio shouted as he struck at Amethyst while she was still above the ground.

Amethyst eluded this assault immediately. Now she flipped in the midair and was bringing down the blade of her Katana sword upon Heliotrope's head.

"Monkey slicing banana!" Amethyst yelled.

Helio saw this coming. "Repulse the monkey!" shouted Helio bellowed as he dropped his Wakizashi sword and suddenly grabbed hold of Amethyst's Katana blade as she brought it on his head. This sort of movement caught Amethyst by surprise but before she could even respond, Amethyst was knocked down…knock down from midair and back on the ground in a heap.

"GET UP AMETHYST!" shouted April to her fallen friend.

"QUICK! GRAB YOUR SWORD!" Sapphire screamed.

Amethyst rubbed her aching head and reached for her sword only to realize…it was not there! She did not have her Katana blade. Amethyst looked infront of her and to her utter shock, there was Helio standing right infront of her with his Wakizashi sword in one hand and surprising Amethyst's Katana sword in the other.

Amethyst's jaw dropped as she gawked at Heliotrope.

"I can't believe it," Amethyst spoke slowly, "you took my SWORD!"

"Yes I have. Why defeat you with one sword when I could defeat you with two," Helio said cunningly as he raised up both swords and got into his Samari fighting stance.

Amethyst just continued to stare at Heliotrope.

"That's it! Now I know that's against the rules." Kimono spoke in a serious tone, "you can definitely not take your opponent's sword and use it against them!"

"Yes he can Kimono," Renomon said coolly from his seat upon the platform, "the match will continue."

"What!" Kimono said appalled at his Sensei's response, "but he can't…….

But before Kimono could finish his sentence, Renomon shot him a defiant glance which clearly meant that he had made his decision and it _must_ be followed. Kimono stared at Renomon for a while before sighing exasperatedly. "MATCH…CONTINUED!" he said.

"Get up Amethyst so I can defeat you," Helio ordered sternly.

Amethyst got to her feet and then she glared at Heliotrope, her lavender eyes burning with anger. She could not believe what he had just done. He had taken her sword…her only weapon and the only chance she had of winning the match. Before Amethyst could think even more about her dilemma, Heliotrope struck once more.

"Double Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki!" Heliotrope yelled as he conjured a large bolt of thunder from both his Wakizashi sword and Amethyst's previous Katana sword. After that, Helio sent the attacks directly at Amethyst. Both lightning bolts zoomed at Amethyst…each twice the power and twice the force of an average thunder strike. Amethyst tried her best to dodge both of the attacks.

Fortunately she evaded one of the thunder strikes however…before she could evade the other….ZAP! The second thunder strike caught Amethyst.

The vixen felt on her knees…the sentiment of 1000 bolts of lightning surged through her veins paralyzing every last part of her body.

The whole crowd of spectators in the dojo all held their breaths.

"Who was I fooling?" Amethyst thought to herself despondently, "I can't defeat Helio…especially without a sword. What am I going to do now? Even if I fight back, that still would not work. Oh man, I won't win…I can't win! I just can't! I………

"GO AMETHYST!" shouted a sudden voice.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" cheered another voice.

Amethyst snapped out of his thoughts and stared into the crowd of Renomons and Renamons.

"What! It's…my friends!" Amethyst said, realizing that the two beings whom had shouted to her were her comrades: Sapphire and April.

"AMETHYST GET UP! YOU CAN STILL WIN!" shouted another voice.

Amethyst looked into audience again.

"It's my friends…and my _sister_!" Amethyst said seeing the face of her sister amongst the audience, "they're all cheering me on. They all…believe in me! They all believe that I can do this!"

"AMETHYST! AMETHYST! AMETHYST!" cheered Sapphire and April.

Amethyst looked from her cheering friends to her sister Renamon, who was smiling encouragingly at her and with this, Amethyst beamed blissfully at all of them.

"It's true! They all really believe that I can do this," Amethyst thought, "then if my friends and my sister all believe that I can win this match then so it shall be!"

Getting off her knees, Amethyst stood on her feet. She then closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. She was going to put her mind and spirit into what she was about to do.

Helio stared at the still form of Amethyst. Despite his efforts to defeat her, he could not help wondering why she was no longer moving.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Helio shouted impatiently, "Why aren't ya moving Amethyst? Are you playing a joke on me or are you just scared stiff because you know I'm going to destroy you."

Amethyst did not respond. Nothing was going to break her deep concentration… not even Helio's obnoxious taunts.

Helio growled in annoyance at Amethyst. "Fine be that way Amethyst," he said, "if you're not going to move then I'll make you move."

Raising both his Wakizashi sword and Amethyst's Katana sword, Helio charged the two swords as he prepared to assail with another Double Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki attack.

"Say goodbye Amethyst," Helio said, "Grrrr…Double Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki!"

Helio unleashed the attack. At the same time, two powerful raging thunderbolts bolted across the battlefield straight at its target which was Amethyst. But although the attack was approaching her, Amethyst still did not budge…she just stood as still as a rock.

"If you think that that attack is going to work on me a second time Helio," Amethyst thought silently, "then think again!"

BOOM! The two Haipa-Ikazuchi Daseki attacks hit their mark. The whole audience of Renomons and Renamons gasped as there was an explosion from the impact of the assail. It was on the exact same spot where Amethyst once stood. Dust emitted as the results.

Seeing that his attack had completely obliterated his adversary, Helio smirked.

"Ha! Ha! Game over!" Helio said triumphantly.

"That's what you think Helio," said a familiar voice suddenly.

Helio looked up. "Huh?" he said confusedly, "What? (Gasps) WHAT! NO WAY!"

The dust from the explosion soon cleared out and to Helio's utter shock, there stood Amethyst. She was completely unharmed. But that's not all that surprised Helio. What really shocked him was what Amethyst was grasping in her hand. In Amethyst's hand was a sword…not just any sword. It was a sword made out of glistering diamond. Helio gaped at Amethyst. He was completely horror-stricken.

"Ho…How did you? How did you get that sword when…I have your original sword?" Helio asked confusedly.

"I know that you have my original sword Helio. That is why I used my normal Renamon magic and conjured this new and more powerful sword," Amethyst answered, "Helio, meet the weapon of your demise: The Diamond Blade."

"How Awesome! Amethyst channeled all of her magic to conjure a whole new sword," April said in amazement.

"Now that is what I call true power." Renamon said nodding her head approvingly.

"GO GET EM AMETHYST!" Sapphire cheered enthusiastically while waving her hands in the air.

Amethyst then smiled cunningly at Helio as she held up her Diamond Blade. "Ready to battle Helio?" Amethyst asked, "or do I have to make you ready."

Helio snarled at Amethyst. "Regardless of whether you have a new sword that still wouldn't make a difference," Helio grumbled, "I will defeat you."

"Well what are you waiting for Helio," Amethyst said sharply, "BRING IT ON!"

"With pleasure," Helio replied, "DOUBLE HAIPA-IKAZUCHI DASEKI!"

Helio unleashed another double thunder strike upon Amethyst. However, Amethyst was expecting this attack this time because she immediately retaliated.

"Repulse the Thunder!" Amethyst yelled as she held out her Diamond Blade and swiftly stopped the attack before it could have struck her. Then with a swipe of her sword, Amethyst sent the attack straight back at Helio. Helio evaded this assault though it did not save him from the aftereffects of the assault.

The reflected thunder strike was so strong that when it struck the ground instead of Helio, it left an enormous hole in the battlefield. Helio goggled at the hole.

"Geez! I can't believe how powerful that attack was," Helio thought to himself.

"AAAAAAAYAAAAAH!" Amethyst screamed.

Helio snapped out of his distant thinking and looked up only to see a leaping Amethyst striking him with her Diamond Blade. Surprised a bit by the sudden attack, Helio quickly blocked the strike with the two swords in his hand.

Helio then kicked at Amethyst. He tried to hook kick her behind her neck. However the efforts were proven impossible because Amethyst saw the attack coming and dodged the kick summarily.

The battle now was getting more interesting. The more Amethyst struck, the more Helio dodged and the more Helio attacked, the more Amethyst counterattacked. No matter what happened, the battle raged on.

The audience of students and spectators were on the edge of their seats as both Renamon and Renomon Samaris battled fiercely against each other.

"Grrrr! COME ON! WHY WON'T YOU QUIT!" snarled Helio as he and Amethyst suddenly clashed swords.

Amethyst glared at Helio. "NEVER!" she growled.

Both Helio and Amethyst fought on. Neither of the two showed the decency to stop fighting and this caused their swords to clash with the other on unremitting occasions. But even thought the two fox types continued to brawl with the other, every great battle must come to an end; and the end of this battle was now……….

After clashing swords so many times, Amethyst and Helio soon stopped to glare at one another. Either of the two of them was panting breathlessly. They were both growing tired of fighting and impatient of which one of them was going to be the winner.

Taking a deep breath, Helio and Amethyst gathered the last of their energy. This was it……this was going to be the final clash. Raising their weapons high, Helio and Amethyst breathed a breath before they each took charge. Both two digimon charged speedily at each other.

Some Renamons and Renomons goggled carefully at this situation (not wanting to miss a moment of it) while others cheered immensely. Some covered the eyes of their baby Reremon and Foxenmon while a few screamed, 'They're going to crash'

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Amethyst and Helio loudly. With their swords at hand, both fox-types flipped into the air; and at the same time, Helio and Amethyst attacked each other with one swipe of their swords.

When they had landed back on the ground of the battlefield, Amethyst and Helio stood with their backs to each other, though from the corner of their eyes, they each looked at the other.

The audience all stood stationary. There was nothing but utter complete silence inside the dojo. No one spoke.

Amethyst and Helio continued to stand back to back to each other. Either of them was wondering who will fall first. Who was going to forfeit the match first? Who was going to lose?

Each of these questions were answered when all of a sudden…in all of the silence.

"Urg!" Helio grunted as a sudden striking pain surged through his body. Helio then touched the middle of his chest. On his chest was an elongated graze and tiny bits of data were dissolving from the scratch. Helio then grunted again. He had been hit.

Helio then dropped to his knees and before long…he fell on the ground, clutching his chest. This left Amethyst to be only contender standing. That was it. It was all over.

Kimono stared from the standing Amethyst to the fallen Helio before her raised his flags.

"HELIO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Kimono shouted, "THE VICTORY OF THIS MATCH GOES TO AMETHYST!"

The audience then went into a thunderous uproar. Everyone cheered at the top of their voices. The winner had at last been chosen and the winner was Amethyst. Both April and Sapphire hugged one another in glee as they screamed stridently for Amethyst and Renamon began to cry tears of joy for her triumphant sister.

As the whole audience applauded, Amethyst stood up and breathed a sigh of reprieve. She had done it…she had actually done it. She had won the match.

Renomon too clapped in approval of Amethyst. His best Renamon Samari apprentice had won the match and he could not have been any more proud of her. Getting to his feet, Renomon gestured for Kimono. Kimono obediently came to Renomon's side. Renomon afterwards gestured for Kimono to take the cushion with the medallion.

Kimono did this deferentially. With that, Renomon walked over to Amethyst with Kimono following respectfully at his side. Once he was next to Amethyst, Renomon looked her directly in the eye. This made Amethyst flush a little but she contained herself.

"Congratulations Miss Amethyst," Renomon spoke, "with hard work and great determination, you have clearly defeated your opponent Mr. Heliotrope. Now you have officially earned the Sacred Samari Medallion and also the title of the Ultimate Foxwood Samari Swordsman. Well done my girl."

The audience broke into applause as Renomon placed the medallion around Amethyst's neck before he embraced her. Amethyst returned Renomon the hug and afterwards, Amethyst beamed at Renomon (cheeks red) and the audience with a broad toothy smile on her face.

In the meantime, while Amethyst was enjoying her time of praise, Helio had fully removed himself from off the dirt. He stared at Amethyst in all of her glory. Despite his loss of the match and his envy towards Amethyst, Helio still clapped for the yellow vixen goodheartedly.

"Well congratulations Miss Purple Renamon, you've finally beaten me. Good job," Helio said nicely stretching out his hand to shake Amethyst's.

"Er? Thanks Helio," Amethyst said gratefully shaking Helio's hand, "how is your chest? I didn't injure you much, didn't I?"

Helio glanced at the wound in the middle of his torn blue robes. "Not at all, you didn't hurt me one bit," Helio replied, "besides this is just a slight wound, it'll heal quickly."

"Ooh," Amethyst said understandably.

"You know Amethyst; you were extremely awesome out there today," Helio said, "you truly deserved to win the Sacred Samari Medallion."

Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Awh shucks Helio. You're making me blush," Amethyst said, "besides if I didn't conjure up that Diamond Blade, you would have won the match, not me."

"Really? Thanks," Helio said gaily.

"On the contrary Amethyst. Even if Heliotrope had won the match, I still would have given _you_ the medallion," Renomon said.

"What? How come?" Helio asked goggling at his sensei.

"Because Mr. Heliotrope," Renomon answered coolly, "what you displayed today on the battlefield was a total disgrace to the code of the Samari. You see Helio, a Samari is not just one who holds a sword and uses it to defend himself and the ones he cares about. A Samari is one who is always fair and never cheats to claim victory. A Samari is also one who treats his fellow Samaris with respect and you…Mr. Helio have done neither throughout this entire year."

"I understand Sensei," Helio said, "so I guess I have to work on that, do I?"

Renomon nodded his head.

Helio then turned to face Amethyst. "Amethyst," he said, "I greatly apologize for _all_ the horrible stuff I have said to you and about you this entire year."

"It's alright Helio. I've already forgiven you," Amethyst said.

"Really?" Helio questioned.

Amethyst nodded her head.

Helio smiled at Amethyst before turning to the audience. "See that folks," Helio said, "this here is what I call a _true_ Samari. Everyone cheer for Amethyst: THE ULTIMATE FOXWOOD SAMARI!"

The audience applauded once more and Amethyst could not help but smile at them and at Heliotrope.

"Say Helio that was the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Amethyst said, "thanks."

"You're welcome!" Helio answered.

"Just one last thing Helio," Amethyst said.

"What's that?" Helio asked.

"Gimme my sword! Just because I have the Diamond Blade doesn't me that I'm going to allow you to keep it," Amethyst said as she deliberately snatched her Katana sword out of Heliotrope's hands

Helio blinked twice at Amethyst before he started to laugh.

Amethyst laughed as well as she held up her Sacred Medallion for everyone to see. The audience clapped once more.

Wiping away her pleased tears, Renamon smiled delightfully at her sister. "Well done little sister," Renamon said, "I am truly proud of you. You are truly Foxwood's Ultimate Samari Swordsmen."

_

* * *

_

_A little note from MistressPC_

_Wasn't this chapter a bit too long and too **corny**? Honestly…this probably was the corniest chapter ever. I know some of you may not think that it's corny but still…--'! In any case… give me your honest opinion._

_Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon (**soon **as I finish it). The title of the next chapter will speak for itself and…might give some of you readers a bit of a shock. 00_

_Until next time…bye!_

* * *


	10. Iwai De Aikou

**CHAPTER NINE: IWAI DE AIKOU**

"Amethyst! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop staring at that medallion of yours," Renamon yelled in frustration.

It has been almost three days since the Combat of the Ultimate Samari and during those three days, things had died down. The excitement of the tournament upon the entire village had passed and all the Renomon and Renamon residents had moved on to other special occasions. Well all the Renomon and Renamon except for Amethyst. Ever since the tournament, Amethyst had spent most of her days just gaping at the Sacred Samari Medallion she had won.

Amethyst heaved another sigh as she continued staring at her medallion. She merely ignored her sister's constant yelling at her.

Renamon folded her arms and sighed exasperatedly.

"Urgh! I don't know how much more of this I can take," Renamon said in frustration.

"What's wrong Renamon?" Renomon questioned concernedly as he walked into the lounge.

"Ooh it's just Amethyst Renomon," Renamon answered, "she still has not stopped staring at medallion."

"Well I don't blame her for being this way Renamon," Renomon said, "after all she did win the Combat of the Ultimate Samaris tournament and you as well as I know that that is the most important event in our village."

"I know that Renomon but still," Renamon said sighing sadly, "one day for gloating is good but three days...that is just too ridiculous. I don't what else to do."

Renomon chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head Renamon," he said, "just leave this to me. I'll deal with Amethyst."

"Are you sure about that?" Renamon inquired looking Renomon in the eye.

Renomon nodded his head. "Positive," he answered, "I have just the thing to get Renamon off of her feet."

"Oh okay," Renamon said.

Renomon then walked over to the gaping Amethyst who was lying on sitting chair in the lounge.

"You know Amethyst, you should truly give that medallion a rest," Renomon said to adolescent yellow vixen.

"Are you kidding me Renomon? This medallion is the most important thing that I have ever received," Amethyst said proudly, "I may never let this go. It's just too precious to me."

"So you are just to continue observing that thing for the rest of the day and night?" Renomon questioned.

Amethyst nodded her head as she arrogantly kissed her medallion.

"Well that's a shame Amethyst," Renomon said in a disappointed tone, "too bad that you have decided to stay inside today. I'm rather surprised by that decision actually. I thought you would want to go outside considering the fact that today is the Eve of Iwai de Aikou."

"The Eve of what?" Amethyst asked eyes still glued to the medallion in her gloved hand.

"Iwai de Aikou," Renomon repeated in usual calm tone.

Amethyst's eyes suddenly opened widely and she nearly dropped her medallion as she goggled at Renomon.

"Today is...WHAT!" Amethyst bellowed at Renomon.

"The Eve of Iwai de Aikou," Renomon repeated a second time. "didn't you know that?"

"NO!" Amethyst shouted frantically, "why didn't you tell me Renomon!"

"Well..." Renomon pointed a finger to the Sacred Samari Medallion, which still clutched in the frenetic Amethyst's hands.

Amethyst stared back at her medallion and sweat dropped as she heaved an incensed sigh.

"Awh man, what am I going to do?" Amethyst groaned, "Iwai de Aikou is the best Foxwood Village occasion ever. I practically love it more than this Sacred Medallion."

"Well technically Amethyst, today is the Eve of Iwai de Aikou," Renomon said, "the actual festival is tomorrow."

"So I still have time," Amethyst said questionably.

Renomon nodded his head.

Amethyst's mouth formed a big broad smile. "Yes! I still have time," she said enthusiastically, "I have to go shopping in town now or else I'll never get the perfect Cataylite stone for the festival."

With one swish of her bullion and white tinted tail, Amethyst vanished out of the lounge leaving Renomon and Renamon alone. Anyone's guess could have been that she had teleported to her room on the lower compartment of Renomon's hut.

Once Amethyst was gone, Renomon folded his arms and gave himself a little chuckle.

"Heh! Heh! That was too straightforward," Renomon said smirking.

"That was an impressive initiative Renomon," Renamon said flashing a smile at Renomon.

"What can I say? I am natural at manipulating others," Renomon said, his smirk widening.

"By the way if you don't mind asking Renomon, what exactly is Iwai de Aikou?" Renamon asked inquisitively.

"Iwai de Aikou is the most special of all events that occur in Foxwood Village," Renomon explained, "in the normal English language, Iwai de Aikou means Festival of Love. It is where us Renomons and Renamons celebrate the compassion and friendship among each other. In this special festival, us Renomons and Renamons also give one another either red, pink or blue Cataylite as a token of our affections."

"I see," Renamon said nodding understandably, "Iwai de Aikou sort of reminds me of Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day? What is that?" Renomon asked puzzled.

"Valentine's Day is an event in the Human World that is somewhat similar to Iwai de Aikou," Renamon explained, "it is where the humans gives one another gifts such as flowers and candy as signs of affection."

"I see," Renomon said, "sounds fascinating."

"So...is the actual Iwai de Aikou festival truly tomorrow?" Renamon asked.

"Yes it is and things are going to get a bit crazy tomorrow as well," Renomon answered.

"How come?" Renamon questioned.

"Why do you think?" Renomon said, "Iwai de Aikou is the Festival of Love and since it's tomorrow, love is going to be the air. Besides you know what they say, love drives the heart crazy."

Renomon beamed lovingly at Renamon, his crimson eyes sparkling at her. Renamon cheeks reddened as Renomon looked at her.

"I'm back!" came the familiar voice of Amethyst.

Renamon and Renomon both looked up to their right. Amethyst had teleported back into the lounge with a small brown sack in the paw of her hands. The sack was filled with gold, bronze and silver Kozeni, which were used as money in the Foxwood Village.

"Well I'm all set to go to Central Foxwood Village to buy some stuff for the Iwai de Aikou Festival tomorrow," Amethyst answered to the two other fox-types in the room, "would anyone like to come with me?"

"I would," Renamon said, "going into town especially on the eve of a very important festival will be sort of fun."

"Oh it will be more than fun big sis, trust me," Amethyst said grinning toothily, "come on."

Amethyst then ran out to the front door of the hut. Renamon was about to follow after her when she stopped to look back at Renomon.

"Uh...what about you Renomon?" Renamon said, "are you coming into town with us?"

"No thank you Renamon. I'm afraid I can't come with you and Amethyst into town today. I'm busy," Renomon responded.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Renamon asked staring at the maroon fox.

"I have some very important things to take up of," Renomon replied.

"Important things? Again. Renomon, you told me that the last time when I invited you to go out," Renamon said, "what is going on? What is so important to you that you can't spend at least one minute with me?"

Renomon sighed as stepped closer to Renamon. With two fingers, Renomon raised Renamon's face to her.

"You'll find out soon enough my darling sweet Renamon," Renomon answered, "soon enough."

Renamon opened her sapphire eyes widely as she looked Renomon directly into his ruby optics.

"But..." Renamon began slowly.

"Come on Renamon. Let's go!" Amethyst said hurriedly as grabbed Renamon by the arm and began to drag her away. Renamon looked sadly back at Renomon as Amethyst dragged her to the door and then out of the hut.

"Wow! Now this is lovely," exclaimed Amethyst brightly.

That day, the central town of the Foxwood Village was beautifully garlanded in celebration of Iwai de Aikou. Some of the shops and tiny huts were tinted in the colors of love, which were both pink and red. Other shops and was adorned beautifully with red and pink rubies and diamonds and the rest were just covered from head to toe with red roses.

The ground of Central Foxwood was also prettily decorated for Iwai de Aikou that day. On the ground, a lovely red carpet was placed all over the village which helped cushioned the sea of red and pink petals which rained from the sky.

Renamon stared up at the sky in awe.

"Petals raining from the sky?" Renamon said confusedly, "how is that even possible."

"Oh that's just part of the festivities Renamon," Amethyst explained as she caught a few of the petals in the palm of her hands, "each year on the Eve of Iwai de Aikou, the village's best Taomon sorceresses cast a spell on the sky so it can rain red and pink petals. Isn't that cool?"

"I guess it is," Renamon said, glancing back up at the sky only to receive a wad of petals in her face.

Renamon immediately shook the petals off. She then sighed despondently.

"What's the matter Renamon?" Amethyst asked, "why the long face?"

"Oh Amethyst, isn't Iwai de Aikou a time where love ones spend time with each other?" Renamon asked.

"Of course it is Renamon," Amethyst answered, "after all, Iwai de Aikou is the Festival of Love."

"I know that but if Iwai de Aikou is a time where loves ones are supposed to spend time with one another, then why doesn't Renomon want to spend time with us?" Renamon questioned.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst questioned.

"What I mean is, lately Renomon has been neglecting us," Renamon answered, "every time we ask him to go into town with us, he always says he has an important meeting to go to."

"So. What's wrong with that?" Amethyst said.

"Don't you find that a bit strange?" Renamon asked staring at her sister.

Amethyst shook her head. "Nope. If Renomon is having an important meeting and doesn't want to spend time with me then…who am I to judge what he wants to do," Amethyst answered, "after all, I'm just his student."

"But what about me?" Renamon said, "I'm Renomon's soul mate."

Amethyst placed her hands on her chin. "Well look at it this way big sis," Amethyst said, "maybe Renomon is planning some sort of surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Renamon repeated confusedly.

"Yes, if you must know, surprises are very common on Iwai de Aikou," Amethyst explained.

"Why is that?" Renamon inquired.

"Because some Renomons tend to give red Cataylite stones to their Aikou-sans," Amethyst answered.

"What is an Aikou-san?" Renamon asked.

"An Aikou-san is the special name given to the special Renamons in the village who are being loved by Renomons," Amethyst said, "and if a Renomon gives a red Cataylite stone to his Aikou-san, then that Renomon is asking that Renamon to be his life-long mate because Red Cataylite stones symbolize marriage."

"Wow. That sounds pretty romantic," Renamon said.

"It is romantic," Amethyst said, "follow me, I'll show you what a red Cataylite looks like."

Renamon followed Amethyst as she led her into town. As they walked through the red-carpeted streets, Renamon noticed that some small stalls were also placed up in celebration of Iwai de Aikou. These stalls were either selling products such as food, Iwai de Aikou cards, flowers or even toys. These toys were in the shape of hearts and cupids; some were even life-sized Renomon or Renamon dolls.

Amethyst led Renomon over to one of the stalls. This stall was selling Cataylite stones; all of various insignias such as green, black, blue. You name it.

Amethyst pointed to one of the Cataylite stones on display in the stall. This Cataylite was bright red with little orange highlights.

"See that? That is a red Cataylite stone Renamon," Amethyst said still pointing at the red stone.

Renamon reached over and picked up the red Cataylite stone. She looked at it closely. The red Cataylite sparkled beautifully, especially in the sun's rays.

"Wow! It's beautiful," Renamon said.

"I know," Amethyst said as she also looked at the red Cataylite stone, "man, how I have dreamed of receiving a red Cataylite stone, especially from that one special Renomon in my life."

"Really," Renamon said looking at Amethyst suspiciously, "how long have you known this special Renomon in your life?"

"Nearly my whole life," Amethyst answered, "he's a very nice Renomon. He's sweet, courageous and very skilful at the Samari Arts. (Sighs) He is just so amazing."

Amethyst blushed as she said the last statement.

Renamon could not help but smile broadly at her younger sister.

"So, this Renomon in your life is very special to you, isn't he?" Renamon said.

Amethyst nodded her head in response.

Renamon giggled. "Well look at this, my baby sister is in love," Renamon said, "you know what, I think I may have an idea who the special Renomon in your life is."

Amethyst gaped at Renamon. "Y…You do?" She stammered.

"Yes," Renamon replied, "it is quite obvious who it is."

"Really? And you're okay with that?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course I'm okay," Renamon answered beaming, "it is alright to fall in love Amethyst besides, why would I not be okay?"

Amethyst lowered her head. "Well I just thought that you would be sort of angry with me Renamon," Amethyst answered, "considering the fact that the special Renomon who I love is…

"Hi Amethyst," greeted a familiar voice suddenly.

Amethyst turned in front of her. It was Heliotrope.

"Oh hi Helio," Amethyst greeted, "what's up?"

"Everything is great," Helio answered. "Hi Miss Renamon," Helio said now turning to Renamon.

"Hello Helio, nice to see you again," Renamon replied with a smile.

"So, what brings you beautiful Renomons to town?" Helio asked.

"We're both shopping for Iwai de Aikou tomorrow," Amethyst replied, "how about you?"

"The same," Helio answered.

"Oh really," Amethyst said apprehensively, "so you're shopping, eh? For what?"

"I'm just buying a few stuff so I could give it to my mom and sister for Iwai de Aikou tomorrow," Helio answered.

"I see," Amethyst answered, "and what about your Aikou-san, aren't you going to give something to her?"

"My Aikou-san?" Helio repeated a bit puzzled.

"Yes. What sort of gift are you going to give to that most special Renamon in your life?" Amethyst went on.

"Amethyst!" Renamon said to her sister.

"It's okay Miss Renamon," Helio said, "if you must know, I was actually planning on giving my Aikou-san a most special Cataylite stone, just to show her how I really feel about her."

"That sounds like a very sweet thing to do Helio," Renamon said.

"It sure is," Amethyst said in agreement, "so Helio, who's the lucky Renamon who'll be receiving that special Cataylite stone?"

"Er…do you really have to know?" Helio said.

"Yes, beside we're friends now, aren't we Helio? So what's the point in keeping secrets from each other," Amethyst said with wink.

Helio blushed. "Well if you must know Amethyst," he said, "my Aikou-san happens to be a Renamon from our Samari dojo."

"Really? Who is it? Do I know her?" Amethyst asked.

"You could say that," Helio said shyly, "as a matter of fact, you and her are…almost the same."

"Oh really. That's funny," Amethyst said giggling.

"Yeah it is," Helio said. He was blushing all over.

Renamon noticed this and could not help but giggle inwardly.

"Say Amethyst," Helio now said, "there is this small carnival in the middle of town tomorrow night in celebration of Iwai de Aikou. There's going to rides, food, puppet shows, everything and…I was kind of wondering that…if you weren't busy tomorrow night, maybe you could go to the carnival with me."

Helio looked at Amethyst. Amethyst looked back at Helio.

"I don't know Helio," Amethyst said uncertainly, "I don't think I can go with you besides shouldn't you be going to the carnival with your Aikou-san instead of me."

"I would go with her but you see…I really want to go with…you," Helio said.

"That's very sweet Helio," Amethyst said, "but to tell you the truth, I really don't want to………

Amethyst looked at Helio. His eyes were filled with beseech. Amethyst felt empathy towards him.

"As a matter of fact Helio, I would love to go the carnival with you," Amethyst said.

"Really?" Helio perked up.

Amethyst nodded her head.

Helio smiled broadly. "Wow, thanks a lot Amethyst," Helio said, "you don't know how happy you've made me."

"Don't mention it Helio," Amethyst said returning the smile.

"So I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow…let's say before nightfall," Helio suggested.

"Okay. That's fine with me," Amethyst answered.

"Good," Helio said, "see you tomorrow night, Amethyst."

Helio gave Amethyst a coy smile before he walked away.

After Helio was gone, Amethyst turned to Renamon, only to see that she was looking at her with a very broad smirk on her face.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

"What?" the golden vixen asked.

"I knew it," Renamon answered.

"Knew what?" Amethyst asked looking puzzled.

"That I was right. Right about Helio being your Aikou-san," Renamon said smiling.

Amethyst gaped at Renamon. "WHAT?" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Am I right? Helio _is_ your Aikou-san," Renamon said, "Helio is that special Renomon who you have known nearly all of your life and that you love so much."

"What! Helio? No Renamon, you've got it all wrong. I'm not in love with Helio," Amethyst said.

"You're not?" Renamon said.

"No," Amethyst replied.

"But…I thought Helio was the one," Renamon said, "after all, he matched all the descriptions that you told me. Moreover, it looks like Helio really likes you Amethyst."

"He does?" Amethyst said.

"Yes," Renamon said.

"Well that's just too bad Renamon…bad for Helio, that is," Amethyst said, "because I have absolutely _no_ feelings for Helio, whatsoever."

"But…but Amethyst," Renamon said, "I thought you and Helio were in love considering the fact that the two of you are more nicer to each other."

"That's because we're friends. Friends and nothing more," Amethyst replied.

"You sure?" Renamon questioned.

"Yes," Amethyst answered. She was solemn now.

"Oh okay," Renamon said.

"Alright," Amethyst said, "now come on, let's continue our shopping."

"Just one more question Amethyst," Renamon said, "if Helio isn't your Aikou-san then…who is?"

Amethyst did not answer. All she did was scratched the back of her ear while starting absently at the remaining Cataylite stones in the stall. Renamon opened her mouth and asked her again.

"Amethyst, if Helio isn't your Aikou-san then who………..

"Isn't this one perfect Renamon?" Amethyst asked suddenly as he held up a pink Cataylite stone.

"Wha?" Renamon said confusedly.

"The stone, isn't it perfect?" Amethyst repeated with a smile.

Renamon stared at her sister and then at the shimmering pink tinted stone in the palm of her hands.

"It is a perfect stone Amethyst," Renamon said, "but…

"Good. Then you should definitely give this stone to Renomon," Amethyst interrupted, "it would be the perfect gift for him tomorrow on Iwai de Aikou."

Amethyst placed the pink Cataylite stone in Renamon's hand. Renamon gaped.

"Er…I guess this would make a nice gift for Renomon," Renamon said.

"Good," Amethyst said, "come on, let's buy something else. Don't worry about currency for the Cataylite stone, I already took care of that."

Amethyst wriggled the purse of Kozeni coins infront of Renamon's face.

"Okay," Renamon said.

"Come on let's go to some more stall and get our shopping over with," Amethyst said.

"Aren't you going to get Renomon a Cataylite stone too, Amethyst?" Renamon asked gesticulating towards the other stones.

"I already did," Amethyst answered.

"Really," Renamon said, "what color stone did you get him?"

Amethyst's face turned pink.

"Ooh look, there is a stall selling Samari weapons. I'm sure that would make another perfect gift for Renamon," Amethyst said, "come on. Let's check it out!"

With that, Amethyst sped off towards the stall.

Renamon stared after Amethyst. Her facial expression was of suspicion.

Amethyst had avoided to answer Renamon when she asked her about her Aikou-san and about Renomon…and Renamon could not help but feel quite chary towards her younger sister.

Something was definitely up Amethyst.

_Little Note from Mistress: Sorry it took so long to update._


	11. Night of Iwai de Aikou

**CHAPTER TEN: NIGHT OF IWAI DE AIKOU **

"(Gasps) Oh Amethyst, you look beautiful!" Renamon said enthusiastically.

"You really think so," Amethyst said turning to face her older sister, cheeks flushed.

Renamon nodded her head in response. It was the night of Iwai de Aikou: The Festival of Love, in the Foxwood Village. As the festivities of such a joyous occasion commenced with the night's sky adorned with beautiful crimson red and pink flower petals and the air perfumed with the aroma of adore, Amethyst stood in her room facing her sister Renamon.

That night Heliotrope was taking Amethyst to an Iwai de Aikou carnival situated in the centre town of the Foxwood Village and Amethyst could no longer hold in her excitement. She had never been to an Iwai de Aikou carnival before and this was a once in a life time opportunity for her, even if it was _with Helio_.

"Are you sure that I look good in this, sis?" Amethyst inquired Renamon.

To go to the Iwai de Aikou carnival, Amethyst wore a pair of occasional lavender colored hand gloves that she only wore on special holidays or to just plainly go out with her friends. Amethyst also sported a lovely aqua cerulean Plumeria flower, which she had placed behind her left ear.

Renamon looked at Amethyst and smiled.

"You look wonderful Amethyst," Renamon answered, "just wonderful."

"Really?" Amethyst said disbelievingly.

"Would I lie to you Amethyst?" Renamon said.

"Well…no," Amethyst said, "however are you really, really sure I look good?"

"(Sighs) Yes Amethyst," Renamon answered exasperatedly.

"O…kay," Amethyst said, "if you say so Renamon."

Amethyst turned back to face the one mirror in her room. From there, she looked at herself once more and played with the flower behind her ear in a sort of nervous movement.

Renamon noticed this.

"Amethyst, are you nervous?" Renamon questioned.

Amethyst did not reply. She continued to play with the Plumeria behind her ear.

"Amethyst!" Renamon said loudly.

That snapped Amethyst right back to her senses.

"Huh? Did you say something Renamon?" Amethyst questioned looking back at her sister.

"Yes I did," Renamon said folding her arms, "as a matter of fact, I asked you a question."

"Well what was it?" Amethyst asked, turning her attention back to the mirror.

"I asked you if you were nervous," Renamon said.

"Nervous? About…what?" Amethyst questioned.

"Oh I don't know," Renamon said, "nervous about going out with Helio tonight."

Amethyst froze on the spot she stood in infront of the mirror.

"Wha…What makes you think I'm nervous about that?" Amethyst said.

Renamon shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just curious to know how you're feeling about tonight," Renamon answered, "after all, you are going out with a Renomon from your dojo…the same Renomon who was your rival at the Combat of the Ultimate Samaris competition and the same Renomon whom you said was not really your friend. Wouldn't you feel nervous about that?"

"N…No," Amethyst replied, "I am not nervous about going out with Helio."

"Are you sure?" Renamon questioned, "because if I was going out with a Renomon who use to be my rival I would be pretty nervous."

"Well…that's you big sis," Amethyst said, "as for me…I'm not nervous."

"Are you sure?" Renamon questioned, her expression filled with suspicion.

Amethyst nodded her head.

"Alright," Renamon said.

"Okay," Amethyst said.

"Well if you need me, I'll be downstairs," Renamon said.

"Okay," Amethyst said smiling at her sister, "would you call me when Helio gets here?"

"Sure," Renamon answered.

Renamon then turned to go out the door, only to turn back to look at Amethyst.

"Amethyst?" Renamon said.

"Yeah?" Amethyst replied as she tried on another flower to the Plumeria.

"You said that you weren't nervous to go out with Helio," Renamon said, "care to tell me why."

Amethyst sighed. "Always with the curious questions, eh sis?" Amethyst said.

"Sorry I guess my curiosity can get the best of me sometimes," Renamon said.

"I see," Amethyst said smiling.

"Just answer my question," Renamon said.

"Alright," Amethyst said, "if you must know Renamon, the reason I'm not so nervous to date Helio is because….well it's just Helio, so I really have nothing to be nervous about."

"Really!" Renamon said in disbelief.

"Yeah, look Renamon I've known Helio all my life ever since I was growing up as a Reremon so basically I have nothing to be scared about after all Helio and I are just…acquaintances," Amethyst answered.

"I see," Renamon said understandably.

"Now if it was a certain other Renomon whom I've know all my life," Amethyst continued, "and he was to ask me out to the Iwai de Aikou carnival then I would have been more than nervous, I would have been terrified out of my fur."

"This certain other Renomon," Renamon said, "is he the same one whom you were telling me about yesterday?"

"Yes, the exact same Renomon," Amethyst answered with a dreamy smile, "if he were to ask me to the carnival instead of Helio, my heart would have burned like the fires of a Flamedramon."

Renamon smirked. "Sounds like you really like this Renomon," she said.

Amethyst nodded, cheeks flushed. "Yes I do," Amethyst replied.

Renamon's smirk widened. "So…what's his name?" Renamon asked.

"Who's name?" Amethyst said looking at her sister practically puzzled.

"The name of the Renomon who you like," Renamon replied.

"Oh…him," Amethyst said, "er…you don't want to know his name."

"Yes I do," Renamon said, "I want to know the name of theRenamon who you are interested in."

Amethyst froze in place. "You…do?" she said.

Renamon nodded.

"Well…if you must know Renamon, the Renomon whom I am interested in, he…you already know him," Amethyst said.

"I do?" Renamon said confusedly.

"Yes you do," Amethyst answered, "look Renamon, you're my sister so I won't lie to you when I say this for you see big sis, apart from the love for the ninja arts and the desire to learn different techniques in the art of the Samari, you and I have another particular thing in common."

"I see," Renamon said calmly, "and what thing is that?"

Amethyst lowered her face to Renamon before she answered the question. "You and I, Renamon," Amethyst began slowly, "we both have affection for…

Before Amethyst could have finished what she was saying, she was shortly interrupted by a sudden ringing noise from downstairs. It was the sound of the doorbell, which indicated the arrival of Heliotrope.

"That must be Helio," Amethyst said turning back to the mirror to do a final preparation. Dabbing a little powder on her face, Amethyst placed the Plumeria flower back behind her ear before turning to face Renamon.

"Well time for me to go, Helio's here," Amethyst announced, "I do hope he doesn't tease me about how I look or else I'll have no choice than to destroy him."

Renamon forced a smile. Amethyst then walked past Renamon, heading for downstairs. However, Renamon stopped Amethyst.

"Amethyst?" Renamon said.

"Yeah," Amethyst said glancing back at her sister.

"What were you going to say before?" Renamon questioned, "you were going to say that both you and I have affection for something? What is it?"

"Oh just forget I mentioned that Renamon," Amethyst said dismissively, "anyways I got to go, Helio is waiting for me."

With that, Amethyst turned on her heels and headed downstairs. Renamon blinked twice at her younger sister before following after her.

Downstairs in the lounge, both Amethyst and Renamon met Helio. He was engulfed in a conversation with Renomon. Helio looked up as the two Renamons entered the room and when he saw Amethyst, Helio smiled toothily.

"Hey look who finally came downstairs," Helio said teasingly facing Amethyst.

Amethyst glowered at Helio. "Ha! Ha! Very funny," she muttered sarcastically.

Renomon looked at Amethyst. When he saw how lovely she looked, Renomon smiled wholesomely.

"Well, well, well, of all the times I've seen you Amethyst, this is the prettiest you have been," Renomon said with a smile.

Amethyst's cheeks turned bright red at Renomon's compliment.

"Tha…Thanks Renomon," Amethyst said trying to conceal her red cheeks.

Helio's eyes narrowed a bit at Renomon as he saw how much he had made Amethyst smile at his compliment.

Neither Amethyst nor Renomon noticed this, yet Renamon did. However, she did not say a word.

"(Ahem) Well we best be off now Amethyst, don't want to be late for the carnival, don't we?" Helio said.

"Oh yeah, sure," Amethyst said reverting her attention to Helio.

"Goodbye Sensei Renomon, it was nice talking to you," Helio said to Renomon.

Renomon nodded his head. "Same here," the brown fox-type replied calmly.

Helio then turned to Renamon. "Goodbye Miss Renamon," he said, "great to see you again and Happy Iwai de Aikou."

Renamon giggled. "It's great to see you again too Helio," Renamon said, "and a happy Iwai de Aikou to you as well."

Helio smiled at Renamon before bowing before her and Renomon. After that, Helio walked out the hut.

"Goodbye Renamon, goodbye Renomon," Amethyst said as she made her way towards the door.

"Bye Amethyst," Renomon said.

"And have a wonderful night," Renamon said beaming at her sister.

Amethyst smiled back at Renamon and with a final wave, she walked out the door and into the night following Heliotrope.

As soon as the two adolescent fox-types had left the hut, Renomon turned to face Renamon. He wore a rather eerie grin on his face, which caught Renamon by surprise.

Renamon looked at Renomon strangely. "What?" she asked.

"Well…now that Amethyst and Helio are out enjoying their time tonight on Iwai de Aikou, it's time for us to enjoy ours," Renomon replied.

"Really now," Renamon saidflirtatious grin appearingon her face now, "so…what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that you and I should go for a walk," Renomon answered.

"A walk? A walk to where?" Renamon questioned.

"A walk to a special place that I know of," Renomon answered, "it's only a few miles away from my hut. It's a beautiful place, you'll absolutely love it."

"Oh sounds interesting," Renamon said, "what is this special place anyways?"

"I can't tell you," Renomon said his grin widening, "it's a surprise and the only way for you to find out about it is if you go for the walk with me."

"Well since you put it that way," Renamon said, "let's go."

"Great," Renomon said beaming at Renamon, "now grab a coat and we'll be on our way,"

Renamon nodded to Renomon. She walked over to the coat cupboard at the side of Renomon's weapon cabinet. From there, she pulled out onedragon skin coat and placed it on herself.

Renamon then walked back to meet Renomon and met the maroon fox by the door of the hut.

"Ready to go?" Renamon asked Renamon.

"Yes," Renamon answered.

"Good," Renomon answered, "now come on,"

Renomon walked out of the hut and into the darkness of the night. Closing the door behind her, Renamon walked outside before following after Renomon.

* * *

**MistressPC:** Sorry I took so long to update you guys. I suffered from writer's block for weeks. Now I'm sure some of you must be wondering when in the world, I am going to actually finish this story. Truth is...I have no idea.

**Wolfemon:** (snickers) Heh! Heh!

**MistressPC:** However, I am going to try and finish this as soon as I can.

_Hits Wolfemon over the head with a rolled up paper._

**Wolfemon:** Hey!

**MistressPC:** I would also like to thank the following authors:

Spiritual Wolf, Kippi, Okami, Feral Halliwell,Anime-17, Kouji-wolf, Destiny Flame, Rogue Tramp (A.K.A. Fluffeh the Great) Madd the Sane, TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva, my friend Keyva from school, shenshen, Thunder Demon, Patamon299 and even...Digimon American Cager (now known as Cager of Dreams)

I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories Digital Romance and Digital Romance 2. I really apprecitate all of you reviews. I hope you all continue to read and review as the story progresses. You all ROCK! .

* * *


	12. Proposal in the Moonlight

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: PROPOSAL IN THE MOONLIGHT**

"Oh Renomon, this place is so beautiful," Renamon exclaimed blissfully.

Renomon chuckled from his position next to Renamon. "I knew you would love this place," Renomon said with a broad smile on his face.

For their walk, Renomon had taken Renamon to the outer reaches of the Foxwood Village, amongst the forestry regions. It was there where the most gorgeous waterfall in all of the Digital World was situated. The waterfall was perfectly magnificent, with its clear blue waters flowing into the stream beneath it.

Renamon looked on in awe at such a lovely waterfall.

"This waterfall is the best one I have ever seen yet in my entire life," Renamon said still gaping at the waterfall, "its waters, it's so clear and so pure."

"Ah yes, I do believe you're right Renamon," Renomon said, "you see, this waterfall is the pride and joy of the Foxwood Village. Did you know that this waterfall was founded during the time when we were rebuilding our village after the previous one had been burnt down?"

"Yes I knew that," Renamon answered, "you told me about it, remember?"

"Oh yes, I did," Renomon said scratching the back of his head.

Renamon smiled at Renomon while looking up at the waterfall from the stream.

"That looks like a long way down from up there," Renamon muttered.

"Yes it is," Renomon said, "care to go for a swim?"

"A swim? As in a swim…in the stream?" Renamon questioned staring into Renomon's eyes.

Renomon nodded his head. "Yes that is exactly what I meant," the maroon fox-type replied, "so are you going for the swim with me or not?"

"Er…sure I guess I would like to go," Renamon answered, "after all, the water looks so refreshing."

"It is. The Foxwood Village waterfall is famous for having the most refreshing waters the Digital World had ever seen," Renomon said, "however, as a law of the village, no other species of digimon is allowed to see, taste or even touch the waters of this magnificent waterfall. Only Renomons and Renamons are allowed."

"I see," Renamon said nodding understandably, "and who may I ask made such a law Renomon?"

"Only the Grand Emperor of the Foxwood Village can make such a law," Renomon answered touching the water with his feet, "it is he, with the aid of his wife the Grand Empress and his humble ministers who bow at his feet, that makes the laws that have been abided in the Foxwood Village since the old one was first built."

"I see, the Grand Emperor of the Foxwood Village was the one who passed down the law of no other digimon apart from Renomons and Renamons are to be allowed in the Foxwood Village," Renamon said as she folded her arms, "was he also the one who passed down the law that states that no Renamon or Renomon are allowed to love another digimon other than the ones of their species otherwise they would be banded from the village forever?"

"Yes, he was the one to pass down that rule," Renomon answered, cupping some water from the stream and dabbing it on his face, "look Renamon, as far a I can see, the Grand Emperor of the Foxwood Village has passed down countless laws to the village during the past years and all of them clearly stated that no other species of digimon are allowed in our village."

"But…isn't that a bit excessive, Renomon?" Renamon asked.

"Not to me," Renomon answered, "I find the laws of the Grand Emperor of our village to be very reasonable. No other species of digimon should be allowed in our village. That is the way it has been since the beginning and it shall continue that way."

"I…see," Renamon said looking down at the ground. She could not help but feel a tad disappointed about the situation that was going on in her village.

_No other species of digimon allowed in their village_. That was a bit uncalled for, in Renamon's opinion.

Renomon took a seat on the bank of the stream. Placing his two feet in the water, Renomon laid back on the earth and just watched up at the night sky. The stars were lovely that night and Renomon could not help but smile.

_The atmosphere tonight is splendid_, Renomon thought vaguely, _just perfect for what I have instore for………_

Renomon glanced over at Renamon, only to see her sitting on a nearby rock. She too was gazing up at the stars in the sky, her facial expression expressing much despondence.

"Renamon, is everything alright?" Renomon asked concernedly.

Renamon took her eyes off the sky and turned to Renomon. "Everything is fine," she replied.

"You don't look as if everything is fine," Renomon said removing his feet from in the stream and turning forward to face Renamon, "come on Renamon, tell me the truth. What's really bothering you?"

"(Sigh) Alright if you must know, I'm bothered about the fact that no other species of digimon is allowed inside here," Renamon answered truthfully.

"Why should you be bothered about that?" Renomon said, "after all, it's just as law."

"I know it's just a law and that is what is bothering me the most," Renamon said, "a law that clearly states that no other species of digimon is allowed to come into our village; that is just unfair. Especially considering the fact that most of the friends that I have ever made were digimon of other species."

"Are you referring to those other digimon who you left back in the Human World?" Renomon asked.

Renamon nodded her head. "Yes," she answered, "those digimon were the first real friends I have had since the old Foxwood Village was burned down and I guess, despite leaving them, I would have still wanted them to come here and see what a great place the Foxwood Village is."

"You really miss those other digimon, don't you?" Renomon questioned.

"Yes, I miss all of them," Renamon said with a contented smile on her face, "I miss Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Calumon, Marineangemon, Monodramon, Gabumon, I even miss Impmon and trust me, he was the hardest of the group for me to become friends with."

"I see. So you miss all of your other digimon friends," Renomon said, "do you miss _him_ as well?"

Renamon froze in place as Renomon asked her that inquiry. By him, Renamon knew that Renomon was referring to Wolfemon.

"Well do you?" Renomon inquired, his arms crossed.

Renamon glanced down at a tiny pebble at her feet. "I guess I do miss him a _little_," Renamon replied.

"A little?" Renomon said, not taking his eyes off of Renamon.

"Alright, I miss him…a lot," Renamon admitted.

"I see," Renomon said calmly.

"But how could I not miss him," Renamon continued to say, "Wolfemon was also a good comrade of mine however that was all before I realized how special he really was and I……

"And you fell in love with him," Renomon finished, "am I right?"

Renamon nodded her head in reply.

"I…see," Renomon said in the same calm tone of voice.

Renamon continued to stare down at the pebble at her feet. She could not help but feel ashamed of herself for tell Renomon that she missed Wolfemon, especially since it was the night of Iwai de Aikou and Renomon had bought her to this most special place.

But nonetheless, it's not Renamon's fault that she still misses Wolfemon. After all, he use to be the digimon that she loved more than life and as much as Renamon hated to admit it; most of the best times of the life were spent with Wolfemon.

"I wonder how much Wolfemon is missing me," Renamon thought to herself, "humph! That's if he is missing me at all."

Heaving a despondent sigh, Renamon looked up from the tiny pebble and into the face of Renomon, who, to Renamon's surprise, was still staring at her. His crimson eyes were narrowed slightly in a defiant stare.

"Is something the matter Renomon?" Renamon questioned the maroon fox.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Renomon merely said to Renamon.

Renamon looked at Renomon in shock. "What are you talking about?" Renamon said.

"Don't play dumb with me Renamon. I know you were thinking about Woofman or whatever his name is, just admit the truth," Renomon said. The tone of his voice was as cold as ice.

Renamon flinched at Renomon's words, although they spoke the truth.

Renamon lowered her head at Renomon. She did not dare look him in the eye.

"Alright Renomon so I was thinking about Wolfemon," Renamon confessed, "however I was only thinking about him a little. Oh Renomon, I'm so sorry, I bet you're angry with me at the moment, aren't you?"

Renamon was expecting Renomon to scream and yell at her for thinking about Wolfemon at a time like that however, to Renamon's astonishment, her ridiculing never came.

Instead of completely scolding Renamon, Renomon merely walked over to the yellow vixen and placed both of his crimson-gloved hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Renamon. I'm not offended at you for missing Woof…I mean Wolfemon," Renomon said calmly.

"You're not?" Renamon said in shock.

"No I'm not," Renomon said, "why should I be, after all that beast species digimon was the first creature you ever loved following me."

"Yes that's true," Renamon said dreamily.

Memoirs of the days and nights that she spent contentedly snuggled in the arms of Wolfemon began to recap in Renamon's mind's eye and she could not help but blush.

Renomon looked at Renamon's flushed face before dropping his hands by his side. Renomon then turned his back to Renamon.

"Renamon, could I ask you something?" Renomon said to Renamon.

"Sure Renomon, go right ahead," Renamon replied.

Renomon hesitated slightly before asking Renamon, "Do you love me Renamon?"

Renamon stared at Renomon for a second. She was caught by surprise by his inquiry.

"Of course I love you Renomon," Renamon answered, "very much."

"I see," Renomon said back still turned, "do you love me because you love me or do you just love me because Wolfemon doesn't love you?"

"Oh Renomon," Renamon began.

"Be honest with me Renamon," Renomon interrupted, "do you truly love me? Do you truly have affections for me?"

"Of course I love you Renomon," Renamon answered, "I love you with all my heart. If I did not love you then why else would I have left my friends behind in the Human World to come and spend the rest of my life with you. Oh Renomon, don't you see, I love you and my love for you is stronger than anything in this world."

"Really?" Renomon said, facing Renamon.

"Really," Renamon replied as she stepped closer to Renomon, "and do you Renomon love me?"

"Of course, my love for you Renamon is also strong," Renomon said, "stronger than any other love in this world. It is stronger than the love of your family; of your friends...it is even stronger than the love of that Wolfemon fellow."

Renamon's cheeks flushed as she beamed at Renomon. "That is so sweet of you to say Renomon," Renamon said.

Renomon grinned at Renamon before turning his back to her again. "Renamon…I have another question to ask you," Renomon spoke.

"Oh, and what may that be?" Renamon questioned.

Renomon then faced Renamon once more and for the first time in his life, Renomon's eyes were filled with true seriousness. This caught Renamon by surprise; however she did not show her revelation.

Renomon cleared his throat. "Renamon," Renomon began, "ever since the day I had first laid eyes on you when I was merely a Foxenmon, I knew from that moment that I would eventually fall in love with you. And as I had predicted, I did fall in love with you. For years my heart had been dedicated to you and only you……I was yours eternally. And when you disappeared from my life, my heart broke and I was tortured by your loss."

Renomon took Renamon's hands in his. "I thought I had lost you forever Renamon," Renomon continued, "but now that I have finally found you again and you're here with me in the Foxwood Village, my life is almost complete."

"Almost complete?" Renamon repeated puzzled.

"Yes my dear, almost complete," Renomon said, "for you see Renamon, there is something missing from my life and I need that one thing in order to make my life perfect."

"And…what's that?" Renamon asked.

"A mate," Renomon answered, "A life long mate, one who I can love and spend the rest of my life with."

Renomon's grip tightened on Renamon's hand and he stared deeply into her cerulean eyes. "Everyone needs a mate in their life Renamon," Renomon continued, "and…I was hoping that you would be mine."

Conjuring up a tiny blue box, Renomon opened it before Renamon. Renamon gazed at the box. Inside, on a white piece of silk with its red diamond sparkling beautifully was a ring…a diamond ring. Renamon gaped at the diamond ring in the box before she turned and stared at Renomon.

"Renamon, with this red Cataylite stone diamond ring I ask you," Renomon quoted, "will you be my life long mate?"

"Life long mate?" Renamon repeated breathlessly, "as in your…wife?"

"Yes," Renomon answered beaming at Renamon, "Renamon, will you marry me?"

Renamon goggled at Renomon and then at the red Cataylite stone diamond ring in the box in his hand. Becoming Renomon's life long mate will be the biggest step of Renamon's life. If she accepted his ring then not only will Renamon be getting married to Renomon but…she truly would no longer be able to go back to the Real World, where all of her friends were.

She would no longer be able to see Takato, Henry, Jeri, Susie, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Mia, Alex, Ai, Mako or Rika. She would no longer be able to see Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Calumon, Gabumon, Marineangemon, Impmon…she would not even be able to see Wolfemon. She would never see her friends again.

Renamon was speechless.

"Well Renamon," Renomon said flashing the ring infront of Renamon's face, "what do you have to say?"

What does she have to say? What could she have said? Renamon did not know what to say. However Renamon loved Renomon very much (so she had said) and at that point…at that very moment, there was only one thing that she could have said.

"Yes," Renamon said.

"What?" Renomon asked.

"Yes," Renamon repeated a smile crossing her face.

"You mean, yes as in…" Renomon started.

"Yes, yes Renomon. I will marry you. I will be your life long mate," Renamon said enthusiastically.

A big grin widened across Renomon's face. He tried to fight back the sudden urge to embrace Renamon however his contentment got the better of him.

"Yes! Yes!" Renomon yelled as he reached out and embraced Renamon.

Renamon returned the embrace as she too expressed her happiness. This was the best Iwai de Aikou night of Renamon's life. She had been proposed to……proposed to by Renomon, and in some time, she will be his life long mate.

As Renomon slipped the red Cataylite stone diamond ring onto Renamon's finger, both fox types met each other's lips and shared a kiss, the most passionate kiss of their lives…for they were going to be life long mates very soon; husband and wife.

But as Renamon and Renomon shared their ardent kiss under the moonlit sky, a single tear ran oddly down the side of Renamon's cheek. That one tear represented all the memories of Renamon's life in the Real World: the memories of her friends, the tamers and the digimon, the memories of the times she and her friends shared together and the many adventures that they had. The tear also represented Renamon's memory of Wolfemon and the relationship that they once shared.

The single tear ran down Renamon's cheek and as it fell from her face and disappeared on the earth below, so did Renamon's memories of the Real World, as they were now forgotten.

**

* * *

****Amphera (Narrator):** This Iwai de Aikou night has taken a sudden turn. Renomon has asked Renamon to be his life long mate and she has accepted. Now that Renamon has chosen to be Renomon's life long mate, she no longer has a choice than to stay in the Foxwood Village with him forever…leaving the lives of her friends behind. Not only that, but Renamon has also chosen to forget the lives of the friends that she left behind. Will she ever want to remember them again? We shall never know.

* * *


	13. The Beginning of a New Quest

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE BEGINNING OF A NEW QUEST**

It is the dawn of a new day. As the sun rose gradually over the metropolitan area of West Shinjuku, its radiant light illuminating over the buildings, houses and streets of the city, this signaled the starting of a new day. It was on this same new day that Wolfemon and the rest of the digimon were going to begin their journey to the Foxwood Village in the Digital World.

Everything had been properly prepared for the trip to the village. Not only had the digimon gotten permission from their tamers to travel to the Digital World on their own but also Guilmon had found the portal that would have taken the group directly to the Foxwood Village (or so Guilmon had said).

Now the tamers and the digimon stood in the middle of the West Shinjuku Park. They were waiting for the portal, which was said, by Guilmon, to emerge in that exact location.

"(Sighs) Come on! When is this portal gonna appear already!" shouted an annoyed Impmon.

"Be patient, will ya Impmon," Lopmon said.

"Yeah momentie," Terriermon said, "if Guilmon says that the portal will appear here then it will, right Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded his head. "Absolutely positively," Guilmon answered.

"Ugh! I can't believe you digimon are actually going through with this," Kazu said shaking his head, "worst yet, I can't believe we even agreed to let you guys do it. I mean, what were we thinking?"

"The exact same thing that our digimon were thinking," Mia answered, "that we needed to find Renamon and they're the only ones that could find her."

"But what about digi-evolving?" Kazu questioned, "you know you guys can't digi-evolve without the help of our digivices."

"True," Guadromon stated, "but Kazu, you're forgetting that three of us digimon don't need the aid of your digivices to digi-evolve to champion or ultimate levels."

"Guadromon is right," Monodramon said, "if we come across any evil digimon in the Digital World, then Impmon, Lopmon and I will just digi-evolve to our ultimate level forms and delete them. It's just as simple as that."

"Is that so?" Kazu said unconvinced.

"Yes Wazu, the digimon will be fwine in the Dwigi-world," Susie said with a smile.

Kazu snorted. "I'm still not convinced," he said stubbornly.

"Not convinced? What more information do you need Kazu?" Henry said.

"Well…while you digimon are in the Digital World, what are the rest of us going to do when an evil digimon biomerges into the city?" Kazu asked, "I mean even if we try our best to defend ourselves, eight teenagers and four little kids aren't enough to stop that evil digimon from destroying West Shinjuku."

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, Kazu does have a valid point," Rika said, "what are the rest of us going to do when an evil digimon attacks?"

"Not all of us are going to the Digital World," said Marineangemon, "both Calumon and I are staying back in the Real World to protect it from harm of any immerging evil digital monsters."

"Look Marineangemon…don't take this as an offence when I ask you this but are you and Calumon positively sure that you two can handle protecting our city while the others are in the Digital World?" Takato asked.

"Of course we can handle it Takato," Marineangemon answered, "Calumon and I are the right digimon for this job. After all, I'm a mega level digimon."

"And I can digi-evolve to ultimate level," Calumon said proudly.

"You know, an ultimate and mega level digimon defending West Shinjuku city is a good offence for our city," Jeri said.

"Yeah, and like they say, a good offence is a good defense," Takato said.

"Ah come on, gimme a break here guys," Kazu said, "I can't believe you guys have chosen to leave the faith of our city in the hands of two puny-sized digimon."

Marineangemon and Calumon glowered at Kazu; they were both taken aback by his statement.

"Look Kazu I recent that statement you made about Marineangemon," Kenta said angrily, "he may be small but he is very strong."

"And so is Calumon," Jeri chimed in.

"Yeah, right," Kazu said folding his arms.

Wolfemon rolled his eyes. He was sick and tired of hearing Kazu's constant bickering with the other tamers, especially since he was trying to keep his mind off of thinking about Renamon while waiting for the portal to emerge. Wolfemon sighed exasperatedly as he turned to face Kazu.

"Look, no one is arguing with you Kazu," Wolfemon said sternly, "the decision is final. The rest of us digimon are going to the Digital World to find Renamon while Calumon and Marineangemon protect West Shinjuku from any emerging evil digimon. You tamers have already given us permission to do that and the last time I checked Kazu, you agreed to that as well, am I right?"

Wolfemon looked at Kazu, his pitch black eyes narrowing in a stern glare. Kazu winced at the look that Wolfemon gave him and gulped nervously.

"R…Right," Kazu replied squeakily

Wolfemon eyed Kazu once more before giving a small 'Humph' and turning his back to him. As soon as Wolfemon's back was turned, Kazu let out a breath of relief.

Wolfemon walked over to the nearest tree and, leaning his back against it, he heaved a breath and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He leisurely tried to gather his thoughts.

The wait for the appearance of the portal was causing him to become very impatient.

'When is this portal going to immerge?' Wolfemon thought edgily, 'the sooner this portal immerges, the sooner we can leave for the Digital World, get to the Foxwood Village and finally find Renamon.'

Wolfemon's ears then drooped dejectedly as he now looked up into the clear blue sky.

'Oh Renamon, if you only knew how much I truly miss you,' Wolfemon thought heaving a sad sigh, 'how much I am sorry for ever misjudging you and how much I longer to see and kiss your beautiful face.'

Heaving another sigh, Wolfemon slumped down onto the grass under the tree. He rested his head back on the tree and closed his eyes.

Wolfemon tried not to concentrate much about Renamon and to think about something else however a sudden loud yelp from one of the other digimon disturbed his thoughts. Wolfemon opened his eyes and looked up from the tree.

Turns out it was Guilmon who had yelped. The red dinosaur digimon was jumping up and down on top of the nearest slope while pointing at something in the distance.

"What is it Guilmon?" Lopmon shouted to the red dinosaur digimon.

"What do you see?" Gabumon yelled.

"What we've all been waiting for!" Guilmon exclaimed enthusiastically, "it's the portal!"

Everyone else ran up the slope to where Guilmon stood jumping up and down on the grass. They all looked in the direction Guilmon pointed in.

Surely enough, Guilmon was correct. Located in the plains down the slope was a portal. Its blue and purple contents swiveled in a spiral direction, emitting some sparks of energy as it hovered above the grass. The digimon and the tamers looked down at the portal.

"By golly, look everyone. It's the portal," Guadromon exclaimed.

"Well it's about time it appeared," Impmon said climbing onto Guadromon's left shoulder, "now we can finally leave for the Digital World."

"Yeah! What are we waiting for you guys? Our search for Renamon awaits," Terriermon said as he stepped towards the swiveling portal.

"Hold on just a second Terriermon," Lopmon said grabbing Terriermon by his ears, "we have to say goodbye to the others first."

"Oh yeah, right," Terriermon said.

Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Impmon, Guadromon, Gabumon and Monodramon all turned and faced Calumon, Marineangemon and the tamers.

They looked each of them directly in the eye.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye," Lopmon spoke.

"Yeah," Takato answered.

Susie suddenly reached forward and pulled Lopmon into a tight embrace.

"Oh Wopmon, I'm gonna miss you," Susie cried into Lopmon's shoulder.

"Don't worry Susie," Lopmon managed to say, "the other digimon and I will only be gone temporarily. We'll be back soon."

"You pwomise?" Susie said through sniffs.

Lopmon winked at Susie and gave her a thumbs up. "I promise," she replied.

That made Susie feel much better and she smiled.

"We hope you guys come back to us safe from your journey," Jeri said.

"Don't worry Jeri, we will," Impmon said with a smirk.

"And I'll make sure of that," Wolfemon said.

Wolfemon and the digimon turned on their heals and started making their ways towards the portal.

"Goodbye Henry!" Terriermon shouted waving to his tamer.

Henry waved back. "See ya Terriermon," Henry shouted, "don't cause too much trouble!"

Terriermon laughed. "Don't worry I'll try," he said.

"Bye bye Impmon!" Ai and Mako shouted to their digimon.

"See ya later squirts," Impmon shouted back to his two tamers.

"Bye Kazu!" Guadromon shouted back to his visor-headed tamer.

"See ya Guadromon. Bring me back a souvenir," Kazu yelled sarcastically.

"Bye Takatomon," Guilmon yelled waving his two hands.

Takato laughed. "Goodbye Guilmon. Kick some butt," he shouted.

"Bye Gabumon," Alex yelled, "come back to me safely, okay?"

Gabumon nodded to Alex and gave him a wave.

The digimon all approached the portal. One by one they began to pass through the portal. First Terriermon (who practically jumped into the portal) then Lopmon and the rest followed after.

The last digimon to enter the portal was Wolfemon. Upon going through the portal, Wolfemon turned and looked back at the tamers and the remaining two digimon, Calumon and Marineangemon.

"Bye Wolfemon!" Mia shouted to her digimon.

Wolfemon smiled at his tamer and waved back to her. Wolfemon then looked at Marineangemon and Calumon.

"Marineangemon! Calumon! I wish you both the best of luck on protecting West Shinjuku City," Wolfemon said, "may you guard it well."

"Thanks Wolfemon," Calumon shouted back gratefully.

"And good luck to you too," Marineangemon added.

Wolfemon waved to Calumon and Marineangemon as well as the other tamers. Wolfemon then turned to portal and was about to go through when he turned back to face the slope.

Wolfemon looked up at Rika. Out of all the tamers, she was the only one of the group who had barely spoken a word. Rika's head was lowered down as she stared absentmindedly at the grass.

"Rika!" Wolfemon yelled.

Rika looked up. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Don't worry," Wolfemon said, "we'll find Renamon and…we'll bring her back to you."

Rika stared at Wolfemon, a bit surprised by his words, however she nodded her head.

"Thanks Wolfemon," Rika said.

Wolfemon gave Rika a small smile. After that, Wolfemon turned on his heel and finally entered the swiveling portal.

As soon as Wolfemon had walked through the portal, it made a loud crackling sound before it finally closed and disappeared out of sight.

Now Calumon, Marineangemon and the tamers all stared at the vacant spot where the portal to the Digital World once hovered over.

'Good luck Wolfemon,' Rika thought silently, 'and please…bring Renamon back to me as you said you would.'

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED………

**

* * *

****Jadecy (Narrator):** The time has come at last. Now that Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Impmon, Gabumon, Monodramon and Guilmon have entered the portal, they are only one step closer to reaching the Digital World and beginning their quest for Renamon. 

However, will Wolfemon and the other digimon be able to find Renamon in time to stop her from taking the biggest step of her life? You'll just have to wait and find out for yourselves.


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**MistressPC:** -_looks up at you from reading her Fushigi Yugi comic_- Hey, well look who finally arrived…we've been expecting you. –_puts down her Fushigi Yugi comic and turns to face you_- as you all can see, you have reached the end of Digital Romance 2 and after reading the last chapter, you all must be wondering 'What happens next' because at the ending of the chapter, you saw a big 'TO BE CONTINUED', am I right?

_-Reader nods-_

**MistressPC:** So now that you have all reached the conclusion of Digital Romance 2, it is time to move on to the next chapter of the story. Drum roll please

_-Drum roll plays-_

**MistressPC:** Readers of all ages I present to you: Digital Romance 3: Quest for Foxwood: The final saga to the Digital Romance series. Join me as I begin this final chapter.

In Digital Romance 3, there will be action, adventure, romance and conquest and in the end, someone might end up leaving the place of their domicile forever. And the only way for you readers to find this out, is to read the actual story. Are you ready for the sequel to this sequel?

**My neopets (Jadecy, Amphera, Spudnickblue and Crycrybruce):** We're ready! We're ready!

**Wolfemon:** I'm ready too. _–smirks-_ bring on part 3

**Renomon:** _-scoffs-_ I'm not ready. Infact I don't want a part 3. I'm happy with the way this story is; after all, in the end, I still got Renamon.

_-Renomon grabs Renamon by the waist-_

**Renamon:** _-sweatdrops-_ Heh, Heh, --'

**Wolfemon: **_-growls at Renomon-_ Mistress, can you take care of this? Can you please get rid of him!

_-Wolfemon points a steady finger at Renomon-_

**MistressPC:** _-shakes her head-_ Sorry Wolfemon, but the only way, this can be taken care of is in Digital Romance 3

**Wolfemon:** _-folds arms-_ Fine. So hurry up and write it already.

**MistressPC:** Well, that's one request. How many of you want to read Part 3? Review your answer and keep me on author alert to see when part 3 comes up if you want to read it. Bye.

* * *


End file.
